The Violet Malfoy Chronicles: Year 2
by LegilimensAndAnimagus
Summary: Violet Malfoy's journey through her second year at Hogwarts. Follow her as she makes new friends, gains new enemies, and find out more about her mother's murderer.
1. Drama Never Takes A Holiday

**Hello, everyone! Well, here is the first chapter of _The Violet Malfoy Chronicles: Year 2_!Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this year as much as the last. :)**

**Rated M only for course language in later chapters. May change the rating if it isn't as harsh as I thought. :)**

**xoxo**

**P.S. Please excuse my horrible book cover. I am terrible at photo editing! My apologies for my crappy work. :)**

**P.P.S. The FC (face claim) for the book cover (and the rest of the book covers in this series) is of course the beautiful and talented Helena Bonham Carter!**

* * *

The summer was unusually hot that year. Wizards and Muggles alike were desperate for relief from the intense heat that was being radiated from the sun. There was a humming in the still and humid air that was being generated from air conditioning machines that were assigned the task of keeping homes cool.

It was the nearly the end of July and Violet Malfoy was walking along a sidewalk in a mixed Wizarding and Muggle community. She was on her way to a pool party that was being hosted by the Thomas family, accompanied by her best friends, Jessica Nott and Alice Longbottom. Alice's father and Violet's godfather, Neville Longbottom, could be seen a few feet behind the trio of twelve year old girls, along with the eleven year old Frank Longbottom II. The Herbology professor had volunteered to escort Jessica and Violet, as their families would be very unwelcome in the home of former Dumbledore's Army members.

Jess and Violet were not so excited about the summer party. They were not sure how they would be received as children that were descendants of Death Eaters. They would not have accepted the invitation if it wasn't for their friendship with the eldest Thomas child and his insistence that they come and have a bit of fun. Violet was the most anxious of the two. This would be her first time meeting Ty's family and her nerves were running wild.

Ty was the first Thomas to greet the group at the magical white fence that guarded the family home. He seemed to have grown at least two inches taller over the summer and gained more muscle. He was dressed in only a pair of bright red swimming trunks and was dripping wet from splashing around in the pool. His smile was wide as he greeted the newest guests.

Ty greeted Violet with a lingering hug and a feather-light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you came." said Ty.

"Me too." Violet replied with a smile, although a second later she looked around the front yard nervously as if she were expecting something horrifying to jump out at her.

"Ready to meet my family?" Ty asked with a knowing grin.

"Of course!" said Violet with a confident smile that successfully masked her nervousness.

Ty subtly slipped his hand into hers and guided her into the house.

Parvati Thomas and Lavender Finnigan were watching the guests arrive through the kitchen window. Their heads were close together as they discussed Ty and Violet walking up to the door hand in hand.

"Do you think they're dating?" Lavender asked her best friend excitedly.

"_Obviously, _Lav!" said Parvati with a tiny eye roll. "I mean, look at them!"

"They are an adorable little pair. Her resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange is terribly horrifying, though."

Parvati agreed. "But she's still quite pretty, though. And Ty really seems to like her. Look at him, he's glowing..."

"He sure is," said Lavender slowly. "Parvati, are you okay with this? You know, your son and Ava's daughter..."

Parvati laughed softly. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Of course I'm okay with it! Dean and Ava were over twenty years ago! They both got over it and it wasn't that serious. I mean, it's not like they were planning to spend the rest of their lives together at age eighteen!"

"What?!" Lavender nearly shouted. "What about that engagement ring that Dean was planning to give Ava?"

Parvati dropped the glass of iced tea that she was holding and it shattered all over the kitchen floor. She stared wide-eyed at Lavender.

"What engagement ring?"

Lavender quickly realized her error. "You...You didn't know?"

"No!" Parvati shouted. "What engagement ring?"

Lavender nervously twirled her hair. "Parv, I really shouldn't—"

"Oh yes you should!" The British-Indian witch put both hands on her hips. "What about Dean and Ava and this engagement ring?"

Lavender tried to resist but Parvati's intense fury beat her down and she surrendered with a great sigh.

"Seamus let it slip a few years ago that Dean bought an engagement ring for Ava a few weeks before they went on the run. He was going to propose to her after the Battle of Hogwarts but she dumped him before he could get the words out."

Parvati was horrified. Her dark eyes were wide and she was staring at her left hand as if it were covered in bugs.

Lavender immediately went to remedy the situation. "He got rid of that ring a long time ago—long before he proposed to you!"

It was quite unfortunate that at that moment Dean walked into the kitchen with Sophia, Chloe Finnigan and Lily Potter in tow.

"We had a little incident with the ice cream," said Dean casually as he grabbed a wet dish towel to wipe the melted ice cream from the girls' hands and mouths. "It's terribly hot out there! The ice cream practically melted the moment we brought it out! I think we'll need some extra skin-protecting potions—"

Parvati rounded on her husband and in one swift movement she removed her wedding rings and tossed them at his forehead.

"When we go out tomorrow you're buying me new rings!" She demanded angrily before storming up the staircase and to the couple's bedroom, Lavender following close behind her.

Dean was dumbfounded. He stared after his wife in utter confusion.

"Ooh, you must've _really _messed up, Daddy." Sophia commented.

Dean shoved the dish towel into his daughter's hands. "Wash yourselves off before you get back into the pool."

He then made for the staircase to find out the reason for his wife's sudden outburst, but we was halted by Ty coming through the door with Violet, Jess, and three Longbottoms.

"Dad! I'm glad I caught you—this is Jessica Nott and Violet Malfoy."

"Hello." Violet and Jess said.

Dean was obviously distracted and offered a lazy wave. "Nice to meet you. Neville, could you help Harry, Ron and Seamus with the grill? I have to see about something..."

"Uh...sure." said Neville. He and Frank went outside.

Hearing Violet's voice, little Lily Potter came running from the kitchen and nearly knocked Violet over with a hug.

"Violet, you're here!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. "I didn't think you'd come!"

Violet laughed. "Well, you were wrong...and very sticky." She stepped back from Lily to get a good look at her and to see why. She was so sticky. "What's all over your hands and face?"

"Ice cream," Lily explained. "Come on, Vi! Mr. Thomas put up a water slide in the backyard!"

O-O

By late in the afternoon the pool party was in full swing. The large swimming pool was filled with Thomas, Potter, Weasley, Goldstein, Longbottom and Finnigan children. The Wizards were at the grill, doing their best not to burn the food with the Muggle contraption. The ladies were lounging by the pool and tanning themselves under the sun. Lavender and Parvati had emerged from the bedroom, but the latter made it perfectly clear that she was not happy with her husband and refused to speak to him.

With the London home being very busy and the Thomas' having a large backyard, no one noticed that Ty and Violet slipped away and were snogging behind the tool shed.

"We need to stop," Violet whispered when they briefly broke apart for air.

"Are you afraid we'll get caught?" He asked with a low chuckle.

"That, and it's too bloody hot for this."

Ty chuckled again but did as she wished and backed away from her, instead opting to hold her hand.

"So how has your summer been so far?" Ty asked.

"Horrible!" Violet said. "I haven't gotten _any_ research on the Crofts done! My grandfather is still in the hospital and my father won't let me out of his sight. I can't even use the restroom without him being on my case! I'm lucky he let me be here today."

"I can't blame him, with that Maxine lunatic roaming around free as a bird! He's just trying to protect you."

"I know. But still, it's very frustrating." She shook her head. "But enough about me. How are you? Excited for Fourth Year?"

Ty nodded. "I guess. I'm not too excited about Nate starting his schooling this year, though. He's a nutter! He'll tear that school apart!"

Violet nodded in understanding. From what she had seen of Nathaniel that day, she could tell that he was quite a handful.

"I'm worried for Scorpius as well. His skin is not as thick as mine."

Ty gave her a sympathetic look and placed a soft kiss on her hand. "Everything will be alright. You'll see."

The pair we silent for a while. They sat and listened to the sounds of summer; birds chirping, children screaming and laughing, people splashing in their swimming pools, and the familiar sound of Parvati screaming at her youngest son for some sort of wild antic.

"Did I ever tell you," Violet said, breaking the peaceful silence. "That I found out that my mum and your dad never had an affair?"

Ty looked at her sharply. "No. You failed to mention that."

"Sorry. It slipped my mind." She moved closer to him and settled her head on his shoulder. "But it makes you feel better, doesn't it?"

"It does," Ty confessed with a small smile. "And you know what else would make me feel better?"

"What's that?"

"Some sausage links," Ty said, rubbing his grumbling tummy. "I'm starved!"

He stood up and helped Violet off of the ground.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Violet asked the fourteen year old boy that she was currently holding hands with.

Ty shrugged. "We're headed to Diagon Alley in the morning."

"Perfect," said Violet with a smile. "Meet me in Flourish and Blotts at half past eleven. We have some work to do!"


	2. How Draco Got His Groove Back

It was that time of the year again and Diagon Alley was packed with witches and wizards doing their school shopping for the new year. The Malfoy family was up bright and early on the humid mid-summer morning. Eleven year old Scorpius was bright-eyed and eager to get his wand and his school robes. Violet watched her younger brother in amusement as he fluttered around from shop to shop like an anxious butterfly. She wondered if she behaved that way one year ago when she went shopping for her first year at Hogwarts.

By the time the family of four reached Ollivander's Wand Shop it was a quarter til eleven. Violet hoped that Scorpius found his wand before eleven-thirty so her meeting with Ty wouldn't be delayed.

"Ahh, young Mr. Malfoy. I've been waiting for you all day." said Mr. Ollivander as he came hobbling out of the back room. It was painfully clear that the decrepit wand maker was very uncomfortable being in the presence of Draco Malfoy, but still he smiled politely as they entered. "Violet! How wonderful to see you again! How's the wand holding up?"

Violet slid the cherry wood and dragon heartstring wand from the band of the Black family antique bracelet that was secured around her thin wrist and held it up proudly.

"Excellent, Mr. Ollivander!" She said with a bright smile. "And you were right, it's _perfect _for me!"

Ollivander looked very pleased.

"Well, let's see if we can find the perfect wand for you, young man." He said to Scorpius.

Moments later the wand maker came back with three wand boxes for the young wizard to try out. Draco, Astoria and Violet watched with pride and amusement as Scorpius tested several wands, further destroying the ancient wand shop.

After decades of having his shop destroyed by First Years, Garrick Ollivander was unphased by the mess and handed Scorpius another wand.

"Try this one, son." He said as he placed the wand in the boy's hand. "Larch wood and Unicorn hair, ten inches, reasonably springy. It's just over twenty years old."

Scorpius was silent. He was staring at the wand with such a loving and warm look as if it was a dear friend that he had known for years.

Scorpius had found his wand.

As the family were preparing to leave the Gods of Misfortune struck again. It was then that the foursome of Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo Weasley walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

_Great! _Violet thought to herself.

The atmosphere was instantly tense. Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley never got over their childhood rivalry, and it showed in their instantaneous snarls and clenched fists.

"Good morning," Hermione Weasley said awkwardly to break the icy tension. "Our little Rosie is in need of a wand."

"So I see," said Mr. Ollivander.

"We better get going." said Astoria tartly.

For once Violet agreed with her stepmother and ushered her father through the door.

"Yeah, we've still got a lot of shopping to do. Nice seeing you again, Mr. and Mrs. Weasey. See you at school, Rose."

"Empty-headed moron!" Draco grumbled when the family escaped the wand shop and rejoined several other families in the crowded alley.

"Don't let that idiot upset you so, Draco." Astoria told her husband.

"He and Potter locked me up in Azkaban for two months!" Draco hissed. "How do I not get upset just by being in the same room as him?"

"I don't know! You...you just don't!"

"That's easy for to say, isn't it? You weren't locked up in that rat hole for two months, were you?"

Astoria froze in her tracks and gaped at her husband.

"Excuse me? _Excuse me?" _She shrieked. "Have you any idea what it's like being married to a _Malfoy?_ Do you know how many stares I get when I go anywhere? I barely leave the manor anymore!"

"Merlin! Will you two just stop it?" Violet shouted, fed up with her father and stepmother's petty argument. "It's too hot for this and this stupid argument makes us look even worse than we already do!"

Draco and Astoria looked around. Several passersby were indeed staring at them and whispering to each other. Astoria, being the proud witch she was, promptly wiped the tears from her green eyes and stood more upright. Scorpius was embarrassed and recoiled behind his sister. The only Malfoys were the least embarrassed were Draco and Violet. Violet shooed away the onlookers while Draco was staring into the window of the jewelry shop with an amused smirk on his thin mouth.

"You're right, princess." said Draco with a lilt in his drawling voice. "I'm sorry, my love. I was wrong. Let me make it up to you..."

He took his wife by the hand and marched towards the jewelry store. Violet let out a groan when she looked in the window and saw Dean and Parvati Thomas in front of a jewelry case apparently having an intense argument.

"Daddy, please don't!" She pleaded.

"Hush now, darling. Daddy is going to buy you some pretty new diamond earrings."

"But Daddy, I don't want pretty new diamond earrings! I want you to leave it alone—"

"Hush." Draco said softly before he opened the door to the shop.

Immediately they were greeted with the sounds of the arguing couple.

"...Why I have to buy this ring when you already have a perfectly nice ring now!"

"I already told you, Dean!" Parvati sneered. "I refuse to wear someone else's ring! I want _this _ring!" She pointed to a ring that sported a ridiculously large diamond.

Dean's honey-colored eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he took a look at the asking price for the extravagant ring.

Draco could no longer resist the temptation.

"What's the matter, Thomas? Surely you can afford it. You _are _a very sought-after artist, after all. I believe Theodore Nott recently purchased one of your landscape portraits for twenty-five thousand galleons!" said Draco.

"Our finances are none of your concern, Malfoy!" Parvati growled. She turned back to her husband. "Dean, I _refuse _to wear a ring that was meant for another woman!"

"Oh, another woman!" Draco interjected. "That ring was meant for Ava, I presume." He shook his head. "How pathetic. I would be very concerned if I were you, Patil. Clearly he's not over his first love. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be satisfied with playing second fiddle to my spouse's one true love. _Not _ideal for a happy marriage, in my opinion."

Violet was humiliated. She hid her face behind her hands and prayed that her father would stop.

Dean stepped dangerously close to Draco. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy!"

Astoria immediately shrunk back and took refuge with her son behind a display case in fear of another violent incident like the one at her home back in December. But Draco was not intimidated by the taller wizard. Instead he laughed darkly and moved past Dean and Parvati to the counter.

"I want this ring for my wife," Draco demanded, pointing to the very ring that Parvati had wanted. "And the matching necklace to go with it. Also, those blue diamond earrings for my daughter and that ring for my son."

Parvati stared thoughtfully at her feet and Dean at her as Draco paid for the items and swaggered out of the jewelry shop with a renewed sense of accomplishment and control.

"Daddy, was that really necessary?" Violet scolded when they were back in the alley.

"Was it really necessary for him to barge into my house and assault me?" Draco retorted.

Violet did not miss a beat.

"Was it really necessary for you to shove his son?"

"It is when he's attempting to put his disgusting lips on my daughter." Draco smirked with satisfaction when Violet had no immediate comeback and he realized that he had won the debate. This made him stand up even straighter and glow with pride. "Speaking of that little pervert, I don't want you around that boy."

_"What?!"_ Violet shrieked.

"I don't want you around him," he repeated. "Or those other two brats. That goes for you as well, Scorpius!"

"But Daddy, that's not fair! Ty is my friend!"

"Life isn't fair. If it was your mother never would have set eyes on that giant git."

"Daddy, please!" Violet cried desperately.

"That is my final word, Violet!" Draco said firmly. "Now stop that pouting and let's get out of here. If you can behave yourself I'll take you shopping for some new clothes or shoes or something..."

Violet scrunched up her face and did her best not to cry. She did not want new diamond earrings or new clothes or new shoes. She wanted to see Ty and she wanted to feel those warm butterflies in her stomach that she felt when she was with him.

Violet felt frustrated and helpless as her father pulled her past Flourish and Blotts where Ty was dutifully waiting for her just outside the door.


	3. Sarah's Request

One week later found Violet, Jess and Alice lounging on Jess' large bed in the cool dwelling of Nott Manor. Alice and Jess lay on each side of Violet and were listening to her rant about her woes.

"It is just so unfair! I mean, he acts like Ty is some perverted psychopath! Just because he hates Ty's dad doesn't mean I have to stop seeing Ty!"

"You're really caught up with this guy, aren't you?" Alice said with a sly grin.

Violet rolled her eyes and shoved her face into a pillow. "And the worst part is that I couldn't even write to him to explain why I never showed up at the book shop! My psychotic father even monitors the post and messenger owls!" She groaned miserably. "Ty probably hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't." Alice tried in her signature nurturing mother tone.

"Why don't you write him now?" Jess suggested. "My parents don't have a strangle hold on the post."

Jess retrieved a quill, ink and parchment. Violet thanked her best friend and eagerly wrote to Ty.

_Ty,_

_I am terribly sorry for standing you up last week! My father lost his marbles and forced us to leave Diagon Alley. He has now gone completely into tyranny mode and has us locked in the house. He is even monitoring the post and has forbidden me from seeing you. I am sending this letter from Jessica's home so my father will not find out._

_Once again I am terribly sorry and I hope you can forgive me._

_-Violet_

Moments after the letter was sent Mandy Nott walked into her daughter's bedroom with an offer to take the three girls to dinner at a fancy Muggle restaurant that served Italian cuisine. Though Violet was not keen on dining at Muggle establishments, she rather enjoyed Italian cuisine and was happy to go. The food was delicious and the conversation was nice. Out of all of her friends mothers, Violet always thought Mandy was the best. She was not as insufferable as Astoria and not as smothering as Hannah. She was always a good time but respected their privacy and need to have their girl time.

During dessert Violet dismissed herself to use the restroom. The moment she stepped into the ladies facility the twelve year old pulled her wand from her pocket and directed it toward the large blonde woman that was standing in front of the mirror.

"You!" Violet shouted.

Sarah Croft had noticeably thinned out since the last time Violet saw her. Her blonde hair was a mess and her eyes were pink and teary. Dark circles were underlining her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in months.

Sarah threw her hands in front of her in defense.

"Please, I don't want any trouble!"

"Why did you run? Why didn't you come forward and tell the Aurors what you told me? That thought I was a liar! They locked my father up in Azkaban for two months!"

"I know, I know! I-I'm sorry! I couldn't—she'd find him—"

"What are you going on about?" Violet asked in a cold voice that was worthy of her paternal grandmother.

Sarah was full-on blubbering now. The words coming from her mouth were inaudible and Violet forced her to sit on the cool bathroom floor to calm her down.

"Here, wipe your nose and calm down!" Violet demanded as she handed the large woman a roll of toilet tissue she retrieved from one of the stalls. "Now tell me what you're talking about."

Sarah took a few moments to calm down before she spoke.

"I'm sorry about running. I was just so scared, you see. Sh-she knows I told you—Max—she knows. She threatened to hurt him and I just couldn't..."

"Threatened who?" Violet pressed.

Sarah looked as if she was going to break down again but at the last moment decided to pull herself together.

"I didn't exactly tell you the entire story of my life. My son, Garrett...I couldn't take care of him properly. Being a mother was much more difficult than I had imagined. When he was three months old I gave him up for adoption. He went to a Muggle family—I never found out their surname or where they live. I thought it was best for them to adopt him, being Muggles they could bring him up to be normal."

Violet cocked an eyebrow. "_Normal?"_

"You see, he...was different than me. I knew when he was born that he was born magical."

"He's a wizard?" Violet asked in surprise.

Sarah nodded. "And if I'm right, he should have received his Hogwarts acceptance letter by now." She turned to Violet desperately. "I need your help. I need you to look after him! With Maxine on the loose he's in grave danger! If anyone can look after him, it's you!"

"Sarah...I don't know—"

"Violet, _please!" _She cried. "He's my son, my only son! Find him—protect _him—please! I'll_ give you _anything_—do anything..."

Lightning seemed to strike at that moment.

"Teach me how to kill her," Violet said. "Teach me how to kill her and I'll protect your son."

The devastated and desperate Sarah was too hysterical to turn Violet down.

"Find my son and protect him. By this time next summer I'll have taught you everything I know."


	4. When Lightning Strikes Twice

Before the British wizarding community could blink, the first day of September had arrived. King's Cross station was packed tighter than a can of sardines as parents rushed to get their children aboard the Hogwarts Express.

The six members of the Malfoy family weaved their way through the crowd to say goodbye to two of them before they left home for nearly ten months. Scorpius was visibly nervous and shaking slightly at the sight of the scarlet train.

"Don't worry, darling. You'll be alright." Astoria said into her son's ear. "Your sister will look after you." She stared sharply at Violet. "Won't you, Violet?"

"Of course." Violet replied with as much acid in her voice as her stepmother.

"I'll be more than happy to look after him," said a familiar voice from behind Violet.

Violet cringed when she realized that Theodore Nott Jr. had invited himself to join the conversation. Her head began to throb in pain when she saw the Prefect badge gleaming on his chest. Violet had a feeling that the crafty Slytherin would use his newly acquired authority to pay her back for sneaking into his dormitory last year and jinxing him.

"I've been made Slytherin Prefect this year and I'll gladly take Scorpius under my wing once he joins our ranks tonight at the Slytherin table." Theodore said with a proud grin.

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Annoying, isn't he?" Jess suddenly appeared from behind her older brother and greeted Violet and Scorpius with a hug. "He's had that Prefect's badge for all of one month and already he thinks he's the King of England!"

Violet, Scorpius and Jess laughed. But Theodore was unphased.

"Well, I best be off. Prefect duty, you know..."

The handsome Fifth Year boy bid his family and the Malfoys ado before disappearing into the crowd.

"He is going to be the bane of my existence this year." Violet whispered to Jess.

"He's been the bane of my existence my entire life!" Jess joked. All of the adults, both Malfoy and Nott, were too occupied with conversing amongst themselves to hear what Jess whispered to Violet next. "Ty and his family just arrived. I saw them as we came through the platform."

Violet's heart gave a small jolt.

"Did Ty look angry?"

"No," Jess reported. "He looked more sad than angry. It looked like his parents were arguing."

Violet groaned inwardly and silently cursed her father for stirring up the pot of drama that was none of his concern in the first place.

"We have to find him." said Violet. "Come on."

She and Jess were about to leave in search of their friend when the raven-haired girl's father noticed their attempt to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Draco inquired.

_Damn! _Violet thought before she wheeled around to face her father. "We where going to go find Ali."

It was a plausible lie, and Draco considered it for a moment.

"Fine. But don't wander too far. The train leaves in ten minutes."

The girls nodded their understanding and hurried off to find their friend. They had only been searching for a few minutes when Violet was nearly tackled to the ground by a redheaded blur.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, Lily." Violet groaned as she massaged her throbbing abdomen.

"Sorry," the energetic nine year old said. "Alice was looking for you two. She's over there with mum and dad and her mum and brother. They even brought the baby—over here!"

Violet wanted to protest but Lily was so excited that she put aside her own plans to make Lily happy. A few paces away the Potter, Weasley and Longottom families were huddled in a group. Hannah Longbottom had the nearly three month old Evangeline nestled in a baby sling and was engaged in conversation with Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Harry were trying to tell jokes and ease the nerves of the First Year foursome of Albus, Rose, Molly and Frank.

"Mummy, look who I found!" Lily announced to the group.

Everyone appeared to be in good spirits, chatting and laughing. Violet almost felt sorry for Rose, Albus, Molly and Frank, for they looked like they would each drop from fright at the sight of the Hogwarts Express. James and his friends did nothing to help the situation with their teasing.

"Shut up!" Violet scolded as she playfully swatted James, Kirk, Fred and Zach.

Jess and Alice agreed.

"Your teasing isn't helping!" Alice added. "They're nervous enough as it is."

But their words had no affect on the foursome. They continued to tease the young First Years until Ginny silenced them with an icy glare.

Before Violet knew it the five minute warning whistle blew and she had not found Ty. She sighed in frustration and quickly hugged and kissed everyone goodbye before boarding the train. Violet and Scorpius waved goodbye to their family from the train until they were out of sight.

"Well, I guess we better find a compartment." Violet said to Jess and Alice. Then she turned to the duo of Scorpius and Blake Zabini. "The First Year compartments are back there, Scorp."

Scorpius' gray eyes widened and Violet knew he was terrified to leave her side and face the critical students of Hogwarts, but he was a Malfoy and refused to lose face in front of his friend.

"Alright," he said bravely. "I'll see you later, Vi. Come on, Blake..."

Violet stared after her brother as he made the long walk to the First Year compartments. Her heart was already breaking for him. Scorpius was not as thick skinned as Violet was, and he did not handle teasing very well. A part of her would be relieved if he was sorted into Slytherin house, at least he wouldn't be teased as much in his own dormitory and he'd be under the protection of Theodore. On the other hand, being sorted into Slytherin would most likely prove hazardous to his reputation and it would be more difficult for Violet to keep an eye on him.

"He'll be alright," said Alice. "Trust me, he'll be alright."

O-O

The First Year compartment of the train was alive with nervous chatter. Those that found familiar faces clung onto them in clusters while those who did not were forced to make small talk with whomever they happened to be sitting by. This was the case when Albus, Rose, Frank and Molly were forced into a compartment with Scorpius Malfoy and Blake Zabini. The first few moments were awkward to say the least.

Though his older sister was welcome into the Potter, Weasley and Longbottom homes, Scorpius had never even spoken to any of them. Their father always held a separate birthday party for Violet that was much smaller compared to the birthday parties her mother had for her, and Violet's birthday parties were kept within the immediate family after Ava's death, so never had Scorpius been forced to interact with them. But they were in front of him now and the tense silence was nearly killing him.

Scorpius felt like he had to say something so he wouldn't come off as a snob.

"Hi," Scorpius said with all the confidence he could muster. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"We already know who you are." said the girl with bushy auburn hair that Scorpius assumed to be Rose Weasley.

Scorpius frowned but did not retort. He was always taught that if he had nothing nice to say he ought not to say it. He had a feeling that Rose Weasley was an insufferable know-it-all and they were not going to get along well at all.

Thankfully her cousins were more friendly. Albus and Molly introduced themselves politely, followed by Frank Longbottom. Scorpius decided that he liked Albus the best out of the foursome. Though clearly introverted and a bit awkward, he seemed friendly and less judgemental. This was also the case with Molly, and Scorpius noticed that she kept sneaking glances at the non-chalant Blake Zabini. The short and slightly chubby Frank Longbottom was friendlier than Scorpius imagined he would be. He offered Scorpius a chocolate frog and struck up a conversation about Quidditch.

All was going surprisingly well until the door flung open and tall brown-skinned boy with a long neck and curly hair strutted into the compartment and plopped down between Albus and Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I had hoped you found some new friends to bother, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel Thomas laughed and dropped a long arm around Rose's shoulders.

"I could never love bothering anyone as much as I love bothering you, Rosie." said Nathaniel, following his words with a wink.

"How charming." said Rose with an eyeroll and then shrugged Nathaniel's arm from around her shoulders.

Nathaniel laughed again then turned his attention to Blake and Scorpius.

"Good to see another brother!" Nathaniel held up a proud fist.

Blake squinted at him. "Excuse me? I am _not _your brother!"

"I don't mean an actual brother," Nathaniel explained with an amused expression. "I mean another _brother, _you know...as in a brother of the African race. There's only three of us in our year!"

Blake scoffed. "My mother is Caucasian, I'll have you know!"

"And my mother is Indian, but I'm still African." He noted the similarities between he and Blake's dark, short and curly hair.

Blake looked to Scorpius for some sort of back up, but all the latter could do was shrug his shoulders because he was at a loss for words.

"You must be Scorpius," said Nathaniel. Scorpius was momentarily horrified that the loud and gregarious boy had turned his attention to him.

"Yes, I am." said Scorpius as he shook Nathaniel's hand. "How'd you know my name?"

"I met your sister a couple months ago. She said you'd be coming to Hogwarts this year. Plus I saw your family at Diagon Alley." He explained as he rummaged through the pocket of his jeans. "I'm Nate Thomas, by the way. Would you like some bubble gum?"

O-O

The Hogwarts Express was about an hour away from arriving. Violet, Jess and Alice had been joined in their compartment by Ashley Axeman, Benjamin Terrance and the Goldstein twins Sonia and Selena.

"I wonder where the Hyenas are," said Selena, referring to her and Violet's roommates, Olivia Mason, Sammi Logan and Kimmy Terrance.

"Probably off stalking Ty and our brother." Sonia said bitterly. Her blatant dislike of the three Gryffindor girls almost made Violet laugh out loud.

"Speaking of Ty," Ashley Axeman, a Hufflepuff girl that strangely resembled Alice, said. She leaned forward a little and grinned at Violet. "I heard that you and Ty Thomas are going out now! Is it true?"

Sonia sucked in a breath indignantly and Alice, Jess and Selena giggled. The shy and quiet Benjamin went a little pink in the face at his friend's boldness. Everyone at Hogwarts knew that the temperamental and unpredictable Violet Malfoy strongly disliked nosy people.

Violet herself was surprised that a girl she had never spoken a word to in her life knew about something so personal.

"Where did you hear that?" Violet asked, her eyes narrowed into snake-like slits.

"Stephen's girlfriend Brittany saw you two at a pool party over the summer. He's one of the most popular guys in the school so naturally everyone knows about it." Ashley said as if this was a well known fact. "So is it true?"

"No." Violet answered in a tone that clearly said that the subject was closed and was never to be brought up again. Ashley did not look at all convinced but still dropped the subject. "I'm going to go check on Scorpius."

"Please check on Frank as well?" Alice asked.

Violet nodded as she closed the compartment door. She was making her way towards the First Year compartments when she heard the familiar whimsical laughter of one Liam Finnigan. She followed the sounds of laughter to a compartment was was being occupied by Liam Finnigan, Jace, Ty Thomas and Stephen Goldstein. Violet took a closer look at who was sitting on Stephen's lap and was disgusted to discover it was Brittany Sanders, the girl she had gotten into a physical altercation with the year before. The bleach blonde Fourth Year was fawning over Stephen but Violet knew that she still held a torch for Ty, the boy she had gone on one date with a year ago and had assumed was her boyfriend. Brittany kept sneaking longing glances at Ty while her boyfriend was occupied with a book. Violet was delighted to see that Ty was not paying her even the slightest bit of attention.

Brittany was the first to notice Violet.

"Oh look, Ty. Your little girlfriend is here." said Brittany bitterly with a condescending smile.

All eyes were now on her and Violet offered a wave in greeting.

"Hey, Violet! Doing well, I hope?" said Jace.

"Wonderful." Violet replied. "Ty, may I have a word?"

"Of course."

Violet noticed the envious look in Brittany's eyes when Ty put aside the book he was reading to speak to Violet in private. The dark-haired Gryffindor tore the other girl's heart further asunder when she linked her hand with his, making sure that their fingers were firmly interlaced.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something," said Violet when they finally escaped the compartment. "I just _had _to speak with you. Look, I'm so sorry about Diagon Alley. My father forced us to leave early. I wrote you a letter but I don't know if you ever received it."

"I got your letter and I understand. You were just doing what your dad told you to do."

Violet's face lit up. "So you're not angry with me?"

Ty shook his head like it was the most ridiculous question he had ever heard. "Of course not! How can I be mad at you for obeying your father?"

Violet's flying heart dropped a little. "You will be mad when I tell you that he's forbidden me from seeing you."

Ty did not look at all surprised. "I had a feeling he'd eventually say something like that." He took Violet by surprise when he circled her waist with his arms and held her close to him. "But he can't do a thing about it while we're at school, can he?"

He emphasized his point by kissing her.

Normally Violet would have relished this, but there was something different about his kiss. Usually his kisses were fiery but controlled, but now he was lacking in passion and seemed somewhat desperate.

"Ty, what's the matter?" Violet asked when they broke apart for air.

Ty knew better than to lie to her. It was apparent even in his eyes that he was not feeling like himself.

"We'll talk about it later when there's not so many people around, alright?"

Violet stared around and saw people watching them and giggling and whispering.

"Alright." She whispered. "How about we meet under the willow tree after classes end tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

Violet pecked him on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you at the feast, then. I'm going to go check on my brother."

"Already ahead of you on that one." said Ty. "I saw him about fifteen minutes ago. He's with _my _brother. The last time I checked my brother was teaching yours how to supposedly bring a spider back to life." At this Violet laughed a little. "He seems alright, though."

Violet sighed in temporary relief and hugged Ty closer to her.

_Maybe everything will be alright, after all._

O-O

"Will you stop that? Your brother will be alright."

Selena physically had to keep Violet from drumming her fingers on the table while they waited for the First Years to arrive and be sorted. Violet was sat between Selena and Ty, and neither of them knew just how much stress she was under. She knew the school would judge Scorpius prematurely on what house he was sorted into. She had gotten lucky by being placed in Gryffindor, but she wasn't so sure that Scorpius would be as fortunate as her.

The added stress over finding out the identity of Sarah Croft's son was also weighing heavily on Violet's mind. She had no clue what this boy looked like, if his first name was changed, or if this boy was even a Hogwarts at all. Violet wasn't even sure if Sarah would keep her word, but still she decided to take a leap of faith and hold up her end of the bargain.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and the First Year students began to file in. Ty discreetly held onto Violet's hand under the table in a gesture of comfort. Each one of the small eleven year olds looked as if they were going to pass out from sheer nervousness, all except Nate Thomas, who was leading the flock to the stool. Violet noticed that Scorpius was even more pale than usual, and he was sticking close to Blake, Molly and Frank. He caught his sister's eye and she smiled at him with all the confidence she could muster.

The Sorting Hat's song was unheard by Violet. Her dark eyes never left her younger brother. She was suddenly aware of how tall he was compared to the other students his age (but he was shorter than Nathaniel Thomas), and that her little brother wasn't so little anymore.

The Sorting Hat had finished, and now it was Neville's turn to speak.

"When I call your name, please step forward and onto the stool. When you are sorted please join your housemates at the appropriate table."

Neville was all smiles and practically glowing. Violet momentarily wondered if he had known about her mother's pregnancy and if he would have been this happy about him and Ava's baby...

"Kerrigan Aldridge."

_"Ravenclaw!"_

The Ravenclaw table applauded their newest housemate.

"Ralph Beals."

_"Slytherin!"_

"Roseanne Beals.

_"Slytherin!"_

Over at the Slytherin table Theodore Nott was happily intercepting Slytherin's newly acquired twin siblings.

"Jason Bloom."

_"Ravenclaw!"_

"Johnathan Bloom."

_"Slytherin!"_

"Jenna Bloom."

_"Gryffindor!"_

"There's a lot of multiples this year." Selena whispered to Violet as they applauded.

"Bonnie Browning."

_"Hufflepuff!"_

The pretty new Hufflepuff flounced over to the Hufflepuff table, where the Seventh Year and Hogwarts' new Head Girl Victoire Weasley greeted her with a warm hug.

The closer they got to her brother's name, the more nervous Violet became. When Neville got to the surnames beginning with L, Violet felt as if she would be sick.

"Frank Longbottom."

Frank stumbled forward. His father offered him a comforting pat on the back before placing the old and worn hat on his head.

_"Gryffindor!"_

The Gryffindor table exploded with applause when their Head of House's son joined their ranks.

Violet had a death grip on Ty's hand as two more names were called before it was finally her brother's turn.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

As predicted, the Great Hall broke out in furious whispers. But the whispers were significantly quieter due to their fear of his sister's retaliation.

"Everything will be alright." Ty whispered.

Scorpius sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed onto his head. The Sorting Hat was silent for a few minutes and Violet wondered if they were having a telepathic conversation. Finally, the Sorting Hat opened it's brim Violet's heart stopped. The Great Hall was dead silent as the thinking hat's decision was announced.

_"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I know where to put you...GRYFFINDOR!"_

Violet lead the Gryffindor table in applause for her brother. She was shocked but relieved, and it was evident that Scorpius felt the same way as shown by his saucer-like gray eyes. Violet was the first one to welcome Scorpius to the table represented by the lion banner, closely followed by Ty and the newly appointed Prefect, Lizzie.

Lightning had struck twice, and a second Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor.

From there the sorting seemed to go by faster.

"Albus Potter."

Albus stumbled forward.

_"Gryffindor!"_

"Nathaniel Thomas."

_"Gryffindor!"_

"Molly Weasley."

_"Ravenclaw!"_

"Rose Weasley."

_"Gryffindor!"_

Upon hearing this, Scorpius groaned his displeasure.

"Arthur Winters."

A handsome boy with shaggy and dark blonde hair slowly stepped forward, using a walking stick to tap the stone floor, seemingly to navigate his way to the stool.

"He's blind," Scorpius whispered. "He gets around very well by himself, though. Wouldn't accept help getting off the train."

Sure enough, several people offered their assistance, but Arthur kindly declined and made his way to the stool. The hat barely touched his head before shouting _"Gryffindor!"_

Violet knew nothing about this new boy, but she immediately had the utmost respect for him.

Finally, Blake Zabini became a Slytherin and the feast began.

With Scorpius by her side, Violet knew that this would be a good year after all.


	5. Malfoy vs Weasley Reborn

The grand clock in the living room at Malfoy Manor read seven-thirty in the morning. Draco was up and wide awake. In his hands was a letter from his children that he had read approximately five times thus far. He was in pleasant disbelief at what he had read.

Scorpius had made Gryffindor. His shy, quiet son had been sorted into Gryffindor. Draco was elated! Both of his children were Gryffindors, the first generation of Malfoys to represent the bold lion.

Draco ran upstairs at full speed to share the news. His first stop was his wife, Astoria. He ran into their bedroom and pounced on the bed, screaming for Astoria to wake up.

"Draco—!" Astoria screeched, her green eyes wide with surprise and her dark brown hair wildly thrown about her head. "What—"

Her husband thrusted the letter in front of her eyes. "Gryffindor! Scorpius made Gryffindor!"

_"What?" _Astoria snatched the letter to read it properly. "Gryffindor..." She placed a hand over her fluttering heart. "My baby made Gryffindor!"

Astoria was as joyful as Draco, and the pair ran off to inform the latter's parents. This piece of news proved to them that Violet's placing in Gryffindor was not a fluke and they had raised their children right after all.

O-O

The sun was radiating through the windows of Gryffindor Tower, symbolizing the start of the second day of September and the first day of classes of the new school year. Violet woke up ten minutes earlier than her roommates for the purpose of seeing about her brother before the start of his classes. The five boys that occupied the First Year dormitories yelped in surprise when Violet came walking into their room unannounced. Albus had only been wearing his school pants and dove under the bed when Violet came in. Poor Frank had been putting his shoes on and fell backward off of the bed. The only boys that were dressed were Scorpius and Arthur. Nate was the only one unabashedly still in his boxer shorts, still snoring away on his bed.

"I just came to make sure you lot got up on time." Violet explained. "Albus, Frank—get off that floor! Your clothes will be filthy!"

"Yes, _Mother."_ Nate joked in his sleepy voice from the other side of the room. Arthur laughed at Nate's joke while Scorpius and the two other boys bit their tongue.

Violet was unphased and marched over to Nate's bed. He howled in protest when Violet snatched the pillow from beneath his head.

"_You_ need to get out of bed!" She demanded. Nate tried to snatch the pillow back but Violet was too quick even for him and she swatted him over the head with the soft object. "Honestly, I can't believe you're related to Ty! You're nothing like him..."

"Good. My brother's as boring as drying paint."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Just get up."

Nate laughed again but obeyed and began to get dressed.

"Vi, may I have a word?" said Scorpius, motioning to the door.

"Sure."

When the brother and sister pair stepped out into the corridor he rounded on her.

"Violet, can you _please _not do that again? That was so embarrassing!"

"I was only making sure you got up on time, Scorp."

"I know and I appreciate it," said Scorpius. "But my sister barging into our room while everyone is still in their underwear and bossing everybody around doesn't exactly leave a good impression of me!"

"Alright, alright! I won't do it again." Violet promised. But Scorpius knew that it was a promise she would never keep. He'd have to repeat himself at least twenty more times before she understood. "Anyway, get downstairs to breakfast. Your first class starts at nine o'clock."

Scorpius groaned as his sister made her way down the spiral staircase. He had a feeling that the only trouble he would have was going to be with his own sister.

O-O

The first class of the day was Potions, and Scorpius was feeling confident. His parents always were top of their Potions class back when they were students, and taught their son all that they knew. He swaggered into the classroom with the biggest smile on his face and sat himself next to Albus and Frank. The start of class bell rang and the students went silent. The first sight they got of their Potions professor was his large belly that entered the room before he did.

"Ty was right—he _does_ look like a walrus!" Scorpius could hear Nathaniel saying to Arthur and a Ravenclaw boy from the table behind him.

Scorpius did his best not to laugh.

The next thirty minutes were spent listening to the short and over-sized wizard unabashedly bragging about his career track and his famous former students. It was only when he was finished talking about himself that he seemed to notice his new pupils. To no one's surprise, the first one he zeroed in on was Albus Potter.

"Mr. Potter!" He shook Albus' hand vigorously. "I taught your father when he attended Hogwarts—he's mentioned me, I'm sure?"

"Err...yeah...he talks about you all the time." Albus lied.

But Slughorn took it as truth and his smile widened. "You'll be one hell of a wizard someday, I can already tell!" He next moved onto Frank. "You're Neville's boy, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, sir." stuttered Frank, uncomfortable with the attention being shifted to him.

"I knew you were a Longbottom! Look just like your father, you do. Let's just hope you don't blow up your cauldron like your old man did in his Sixth Year!" Slughorn laughed out loud before moving onto Scorpius. "Ah! Mr. Malfoy! I've been looking forward to seeing you! I hope your as talented as your sister..."

Scorpius was a bit put-off by this comment but said nothing.

"Ms. Weasley!" Slughorn's gooseberry eyes were now trained on Rose. "You look so much like your mother! And rumor has it you're as brilliant as her as well!"

Rose beamed proudly. "I've been told once or twice."

Scorpius quietly snickered into his palm.

"I bet you can tell the class what ingredients are needed to make a fire protection potion?" Slughorn was testing the young girl, and Rose was up for the challenge.

"Bursting mushrooms, salamander blood and dragon powder—"

Scorpius jumped at this rare opportunity to correct the know-it-all sitting just a few tables away from him.

"Actually, the third ingredient is _wartcap _powder, not _dragon _powder."

Those that were familiar with Rose Weasley gasped. It was a well-known fact that Rose took pride in her intelligence and to correct her would severely bruise her ego and possibly the offender's arm. But Scorpius was ignorant to this, and stared at her with a rather smug expression.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy!" said Slughorn with surprise. "Five points to Gryffindor."

The color of Rose's face now matched her hair as she glared at the young blonde wizard. Scorpius was not intimidated, nor did he feel the least bit sorry about humiliating his own house mate in front of their entire Potions class. She had been rude to him on the train for no reason and thought it was acceptable to treat him like common trash based on mistakes from the past that were not his doing. Violet had been right this entire time about standing up for himself. He swore to himself that he would not allow anyone to treat him badly, not even his fellow Gryffindor.

Rose continued her hateful glares at Scorpius throughout the morning. By lunch time she couldn't eat because the very sight of him made her sick.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was sat between Nate and Arthur, enjoying his lunch and not caring about Rose's obvious contempt for him. Ten minutes into the lunch hour his sister walked into the Great Hall accompanied by Selena Goldstein. The pair sat down across from the First Year boys and piled their plates with food.

"Rough day?" Scorpius asked, noticing their school uniforms and face smudged with dirt, and their hair messier than it had been when they left the common room that morning.

"Herbology." Selena grumbled.

"_Double _Herbology." Violet added, untangling a twig from one of her dark curls. "I swear that class will be the death of me! If I didn't like plants before I surely hate them now." She removed the remaining twigs from her hair. "But enough about me. How's was your day been so far, Scorp?"

"Excellent." said Scorpius, sneaking a glance at Rose Weasley.

"I'm glad to hear that no one is giving you any trouble."

"Speaking of trouble," said Nathaniel. "Have you seen my brother?"

"No. Why?"

"I just wanted to check on him is all. I haven't really seen him all day! This isn't like him. I mean, he's usually on my case like white on rice because he's afraid I'll embarrass him. He hasn't stuck his nose in my business not even once today. Somethings definitely up with him."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Violet suddenly stood from the table and abandoned her lunch. She had to find Ty and find out exactly what was wrong with him. If his brother was beginning to notice his strange behavior it was definitely time to get to the bottom of things.

The castle was huge with many places for one to hide in and escape for a little while. Finding Ty's location seemed like an impossible task. But Violet knew him all too well, and her feet carried her to the place he loved the most; the Quidditch pitch. Her instincts were verified when she spotted his tight curls gleaming in the sunlight in the Gryffindor section of the spectator stands. She approached him slowly, giving him plenty of time to decline her company if he so wished.

"Hi."

He looked up at her. "Hey."

"Feel like company? I'll leave if you want to be alone."

"No, you can stay." He patted the seat next to him and Violet sat down, gently intertwining her pale slender fingers with his.

Several minutes of silence passed. The Gryffindor pair sat and watched the birds flying overhead, the trees of the Forbiden Forest mysteriously rustle, and listened to their fellow students laughs and shouts as they relaxed during their break. It was a comfortable silence. Violet wasn't anxious or eager to ask Ty if he wanted to talk about anything. She knew he would tell her on his own time, if he felt comfortable. For now they would ride out the peace and tranquility of Hogwarts.

"Does it ever bother you that your parents were divorced?" Ty asked suddenly, causing her eyes to snap open.

"What?"

"Does it ever bother you that your parents were divorced?" He repeated, now afraid that he had asked the wrong question.

To his surprise, his question did not arouse anger. In fact, Violet was looking rather pensive.

"I don't know," she said. "I never really thought about it, to be honest. They divorced when I was just a baby so I've never known anything but them being divorced. But...I guess it doesn't really bother me that they were divorced. I prefer them being apart but happy with different partners than being together and miserable. Why do you ask?"

Violet wanted to kick herself as soon as those words left her mouth. She knew damn well why he was asking. She knew that his parents hadn't been getting along. She did not have the heart to pry into his business and especially to tell him that her father had no doubt stirred the pot of drama in Parvati and Dean's already unstable marriage. Instead she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and waited patiently for him to speak.

"They've been arguing a lot, my mum and dad have." said Ty. "Ever since that pool party over the summer. I don't know what it is, but they've been at each other's throats. It's really starting to worry me. Before the party my parents would only argue about important issues, and even then it wasn't much of an argument. No one ever raised their voice and it never became physical. Now they scream at the top of their lungs over the most petty of things, and Mum has taken to throwing things at Dad. One morning they even got into it over breakfast cereal! One moment they were arguing about corn flakes and the next Mum was dumping a full bowl of cereal over Dad's head."

Violet did her very best not to burst out laughing at this. She could only imagine how hysterical it must have been to see Mr. Thomas sitting at the table with sugary milk and soggy corn flakes dripping down his head.

"That must've been awful." Violet managed to say without laughing. "Especially for Nathaniel and Sophia."

"They didn't witness that incident, thank the Lord. They were sleeping in that morning." He explained. "They're oblivious to what's going on—at least for now. My parents mostly argue in their bedroom or away from us kids, but I know it's going on. They try their best to hold back in front of us, but when they're alone they completely let loose. Neither one of them are that skilled in sound-proofing and my room is right next to theirs so I hear it all." He closed his eyes tight and shook his head slowly, seemingly re-living these scenes. "I never knew my mother knew so many insults. Some of them I'm positive she made up."

Violet felt incredibly sad for him. She had memories of her parents arguing and knew the horrible feelings it caused. She imagined that these arguments had a profound effect on Ty, considering that his family was nowhere near as dysfunctional as her own. Violet secured her arms around his waist and held him tight.

"I'm so sorry, Ty. I wish there was something I could do to help. I don't like seeing you so unhappy."

Ty offered her a small, soft and sincere smile. "Just you caring about me enough to be here right now and listening to my problems is enough. Thank you." He gently kissed her forehead. "You're being awfully sweet right now. It's very unlike you, but I am enjoying it." He cuddled her closer.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," she said. "But don't go getting used to it. My next class is Potions and Slughorn never fails to put me in a bad mood. By dinner I'll likely be in raging bitch mode."

Ty chuckled. "Well in that case, I'll just shut my mouth and enjoy the sweet Violet while she's still here."

O-O

Dinner was finished and the younger students were heading into their respective House common rooms to end the day. Scorpius was feeling good and rather confident about his first day of school. Everything had went well so far; he hadn't been subjected to many stares or whispers, he enjoyed his classes and he even had made fast friends with his room mates.

All was going well until his path into the common room was cut off by Rose Weasley.

"You think you're _so_ smart, don't you?" Rose sneered at him.

Scorpius was in too much of a good mood to be intimidated. "Smarter than you, obviously."

Her face flushed pink. "My dad was right about you. You _are_ a jackass just like your father!"

"Don't bring my father into this!" Scorpius was now getting agitated. "Just because you didn't know—"

"I meant to say wartcap powder!"

"But you didn't! You're just a neurotic know-it-all who is just sore because you were wrong about something! Now if you'll excuse me—"

He stepped around her and continued his walk to his dormitory.

"That was just pure luck on your part!" Rose called from behind him. "There is absolutely, positively _no way _that _you_ smarter than _me_!"

Upon hearing this, Scorpius wheeled around. He was not arrogant or boastful, but his intelligence was one of the few things he took pride in. Scorpius loved to learn and he remembered everything he ever read or was taught. Rose couldn't have angered him anymore if she had suddenly doused him with arctic water.

"How much do you want to bet on that?"

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"How much do you want to bet on that?" He repeated. "If you think you're so brilliant, prove it. Let's have a little competition, you and I. We'll tally up our scores for the final exams and whomever totals the highest score wins."

Rose thought about this for a moment, tapping her chin with a forefinger and a foot on the floor while she thought.

"Fine," she said finally. "But what exactly do I get _when_ I win?"

"Well," said Scorpius. "I'm sure you don't have anything I want—" Rose rolled her eyes at this. "So I'll just settle for bragging rights."

"Fine. Bragging rights it is." She held out her hand to him. "You're on, _Malfoy!"_

Scorpius shook her hand a little too firmly.

"I look forward to humiliating you once again, _Weasley."_


	6. The Damaged Lovers of Ava Marley

**Warning: Strong language and brief domestic violence in this chapter.**

* * *

Night had fallen and the students of Hogwarts were safely tucked away in their beds. Neville Longbottom was wide awake in his private chambers. He had taken out his Pensieve and set it on the nightstand beside his bed. Clasped in his slim fingers was a vile filled with silvery substance.

Neville didn't do this often, but the past two days had been hectic and emotional. He did his best not to think about Ava and dwell on the past. It was too painful for him and there was a fifty-fifty chance that that taking a stroll down memory lane would depress him for an unknown amount of time. But he was missing Ava dearly and needed to see her again and hear her voice.

He quickly poured in the solution and dove into the memory of his last moments with Ava.

His feet landed on the soft white carpet of Ava's bedroom. The bright morning sunlight peered through the windows, causing Ava's golden hair to shimmer. At this moment she was draped over Neville, trailing gentle kisses along his shoulder blades as they came down from their high.

"I love you." Neville whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Neville." Ava giggled when Neville suddenly swooped down and began kissing her neck. "Stop that! Your stubble is tickling me!"

Neville smiled against her skin and nuzzled her neck. He was rewarded with shrieking laughter from Ava.

"Stop it!" said Ava through a laugh. "Keep this up and we'll wake Violet!"

"well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Neville laughed softly but obeyed and left her neck with a light kiss. He then attempted to get up but was stopped by Ava's restraining arms around his waist.

"I didn't mean for you to leave!" Ava whimpered.

"I was only going to use the loo!" said Neville with a laugh. He ducked down to give her a reassuring kiss. "I'll be back, I promise."

Ava groaned at the brief loss of contact and impatiently waited for Neville to emerge from her en suite bathroom.

"Who's Max?" Neville asked suddenly, making a stop at Ava's desk to take a look at an unfinished letter. There was a poorly disguised hint of jealousy in his voice that made his lover giggle.

"Neville, are you jealous?"

"No!" he says. "I was just curious. I mean, I've never heard of this Max person. A-and I'm not upset about you having male friends—"

"Nev, Max is short for _Maxine_. So no worries, you're the only man in my life."

She smiled and beckoned him to her. Neville looked relieved and yet terribly guilty. He melted into Ava's arms and whispered to her.

"I have no right to be jealous." He said. "I mean...look at what I'm doing. I just know Hannah is worried sick about me right now. And here I am, in bed with my girlfriend." He shook his head slowly. "This isn't right. This isn't right at all! They don't deserve this..."

Though Ava was inclined to agree, she said nothing. A small frown was on her mouth and her blue eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Shame overtook her, and she slowly retreated from Neville and curled up in the bed sheets.

"Something needs to change," said Neville. There was an eerie suspense in his voice that made the witch shudder. "So I decided that I'm going to leave Hannah."

Ava did not look the least bit surprised, nor did she appear happy. It was as if she had been expecting this and was dreading this very moment.

"I'm going to leave Hannah," Neville repeated, thinking Ava's lack of reaction meant that she had not heard him or hadn't been paying attention. "This weekend, I think. The sooner the better. I just can't go on like this."

Still, Ava said nothing.

"Ava? Sweetheart?" He sat next to her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Did you hear me, love? I said—"

"I heard you, darling." said Ava.

"Well...what do you think?"

"I think..." she swallowed hard. "I think leaving Hannah is a terrible idea, Neville."

Neville's jaw dropped open.

"I...you...but we..._what?"_

"Leaving Hannah is a terrible idea. The trouble it would cause—"

"_Trouble?_ I don't give a damn about any problems it will cause! Ava, I love you—"

"And I love you, Neville. I love you _so much_. But...you can't trust me."

Neville stared at her, completely perplexed.

"What are you talking about?"

Ava was crying now. Neville reached out to comfort her but she pulled away.

"I can't be trusted. In case of haven't noticed, I don't have a great track record with men and relationships. I'm cursed! Every man I love, I hurt. My first boyfriend, then Dean, then Draco...I've ruined them all!"

"Ava, stop talking like that! You haven't ruined anyone—"

"My first boyfriend rode his bicycle into an oncoming train after I broke up with him—"

"I believe that's called a suicide and that was not your fault!"

"Then I cheat on Dean with Draco. That was of course before I broke up with him and broke his heart. Now he's trapped in a marriage he doesn't want to be in. I've seen them together. I know Dean too well, and I know he doesn't love Parvati. Not in the way a husband should love his wife, anyway. He's not happy."

"Not completely your fault." Neville countered.

"And Draco! Me divorcing him has damaged his reputation beyond repair. Now everyone hates him even more than they already did before—"

"_He _was already ruined when you got to him!" Neville almost shouted. "That was definitely no fault of yours!"

Ava was on her feet now. She wrapped her bare body in the bed sheet.

"Neville, you need to go."

His eyes widened. "_Why? _Ava—"

"I'm going to end up damaging you, Neville—more than I already have!"

Ava ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Neville ran after her and frantically knocked on the door.

"Ava—darling—please! Please just let me in!"

"Go home, Neville."

Neville could hear the distinct sound of his lover vomiting into the toilet.

"Ava, listen!" Neville said through the wooden door. "I love you so much and I'm planning on leaving Hannah no matter what. These past six months with you have taught me that I deserve to be happy. I'm tired of settling for second best. I can't go on any longer pretending I'm happy when I'm not. I know what I want now, and that's you, my children, and Violet. You told a long time ago to trust my heart, and my heart is telling me that this is the right thing to do. I don't care what anyone has to say about it. I love you, Ava. And that's the beginning and the end of everything."

Slowly, the door was opened and Ava emerged. Tears still stung her eyes, but she wore a watery smile.

"You mean that, Neville?"

Neville smiled back.

"Of course. When have I ever lied to you?" Ava laughed a little and threw herself into Neville's arms. "Everything will be alright, love. I promise."

O-O

Neville was sat on his bed. His head was cradled in his hands, tears softly rolling down his cheeks.

That was the last time he saw Ava. He wished he would have known that then. He would have kissed her more, held her longer, kept telling her how much he loved her. He would've came to see her after work, perhaps saving her from her own sister. Maybe, just maybe, she still would be alive today and they'd be living their dream together.

Ava had been right after all. Neville _was _damaged. He had a beautiful, faithful wife, three beautiful and healthy children, a great job, and loads of friends and students that loved him. And yet, that wasn't enough. He was not as happy as he should have been. He felt like a large part of his life was missing. He missed Ava and yearned for her.

Now Neville understood what Ava had said about Dean. They were the same. They both loved and were loved by Ava Marley. They both were damaged.

O-O

The hour was late. Dean Thomas had promptly left his family home in North London after tucking his daughter into bed. The youngest and currently the only Thomas child in the household was fast asleep in her canopy bed. This left Parvati Thomas by herself.

The fashion designer, wife and mother of three was sat alone in the living room. In her hand was a half-empty glass of elf-made wine. This was her fourth helping of wine—or maybe her sixth. She had lost count several minutes ago.

The witch was sat in front of the fireplace and she was sobbing softly into her drink. What Malfoy said at Diagon Alley that day had been weighing heavily on her mind. As much as she hated Malfoy and did not believe a single word that came out of his mouth, she was forced to admit that maybe he was right. And the more she reflected on her marriage, the more plausible Malfoy's theory became.

Dean had always been the silent type, only speaking up when he needed to. He kept public displays of affection to a minimal, and was utterly humiliated when he and Ginny were caught kissing. But with Ava he was different. With Ava he hugged and kissed her whenever he got an opportunity, whether it was privately or in front of the entire school. They were always together and always somehow physically connected, whether it be through holding hands, cuddling or kissing. Many times Parvati and her best friend Lavender would watch and giggle at the pair, and playfully tease Ava about how she and Dean were so in love.

But Dean was different with her. She loved Dean and found him incredibly attractive. She made sure to convey her love for him with every kiss and every hug. Dean's affections always meant well but lacked passion. It was only during sex that his passions and love for his wife came to life. Every kiss, caress and sweet word whispered made Parvati feel like the most precious and loved woman in the world.

Now Parvati was questioning the last seventeen years of her life with Dean. Had her entire marriage been a lie? Was Dean still in love with Ava after all these years? Why did he marry her if he was still in love with Ava? Did he even love her at all?

A sobbing Parvati reached for the bottle to refill her glass only to find the bottle empty. The witch pounded the coffee table in frustration then eased herself upright to retrieve another bottle.

Moments later Dean crept into the home. He had been out in the fields near his grandparents' home, clearing his mind and relaxing himself with the aid of his sketch pad and pencil. He and his wife hadn't talked much since their encounter with Malfoy in Diagon Alley. Neither of them wanted to speak about Ava or their marriage for the sake of avoiding a huge fallout between them.

But there was something absolutely volatile in the air that night that Dean wanted no part of. Unfortunately, before he could find refuge in his office or the bedroom, he was met by a drunk Parvati emerging from the kitchen.

"Where were you?" She asked.

Dean saw that she had been crying. The wine bottle was dangling dangerously in her hand, and Dean decided that he would do his very best to remain calm and not to anger her further.

"Visiting my grandparents."

"Visiting your grandparents..." Parvati's voice was low and dangerous. She took a rather large swig from the bottle. "It's midnight now. Do you know what today is?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Our fifteenth wedding anniversary."

"Fifteen years." The fingers of her free hand were now raking her dark silky hair. Her head was supported by the door frame and her eyes were shut tight. "Fifteen years of lies."

She was trying to goat him into another argument, he could tell. But he would not indulge her.

"You're drunk," said Dean. "Come on, I'll help you to bed."

He reached for her but she slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled. She took another drink from the bottle.

"Parvati, please! You've been drinking—"

"And you've been lying to me for fifteen years!"

Dean furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean by that?"

Parvati glared at him.

"You never loved me! You only married me because you couldn't have Ava!"

Parvati waited for her husband to respond, to defend himself and attempt to prove her wrong. Dean did nothing of the sort. Instead he started for the staircase.

"Goodnight, Parvati."

This infuriated her even more, and she shouted after him.

"Dean! Get back here!"

Dean ignored her and ascended the stairs.

"Dont ignore me! Come back here and tell me the truth!"

Still he was silent. She stumbled after him.

"It's true, isn't it?" Parvati cried. "You still love Ava, don't you? You wish you married her instead of me, right?"

Dean was silent as he made his way to their bedroom. Upon passing the bedroom where Sophia slept, he pulled out his wand and cast a sound blocking charm so the nine year old would not be woken up by her mother's shenanigans.

"Just admit it, Dean! You still love her! You gave me the engagement ring that was meant for her, didn't you?"

Dean wheeled around angrily.

"I did _not!"_

"You are such a liar!" She spat. "You're lying about the ring just like you lied about loving me! I bet you're thinking about her when you're fucking me, aren't you? You pretending I'm Ava while we're having sex!"

Dean was quiet but visibly angry. His wife had hit a sore spot, and she knew it.

"What Malfoy said is true, isn't it? You never truly loved me. I'm just a cheap replacement for your precious Ava."

Dean stared at her for a moment, completely silent. Parvati was no mind reader but she knew the truth. Dean Thomas never outwardly expressed himself, but the window to his thoughts, feelings and soul was definitely his eyes. They looked guilty, apologetic, and terribly sad. Parvati knew that this confirmed Draco Malfoy's theory.

Finally, Dean spoke. His words were slow, pained, and helpless.

"I was...planning to take Sophia to the zoo tomorrow morning. Maybe you can join us if you feel up to it." He then took a cautious step towards his stunned wife and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Parvati."

The angry and deeply hurt Parvati responded by balling her fist and punching her husband on his left cheek as hard as she could, causing him to yelp in pain and fall to the floor. Parvati retreated into the bedroom and locked the door so she could deal with her anguish alone.


	7. Who's Burden Is It, Anyway?

The end of the first week of school had finally came. Already exhausted by long days of monotonous classes, listening to Scorpius and Rose's petty bickering, and constant whispers and questions about her relationship with the popular Ty Thomas, Violet found serenity in the school library. She was sat in an isolated corner surrounded by heavy books about the most ancient and prominent families in the Wizarding world. She was looking to find information on the Croft family, hoping the books would perhaps give Violet an idea of any sacred Croft family locations at which Max might be taking refuge.

She had been so caught up in her reading that she failed to notice the presence of Arthur Winters.

"Late night study session?"

Violet jumped in surprise.

"Oh...I didn't see you there." said Violet. She put a hand over her thumping chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "You're Arthur, right?"

"Correct." He said. "And you're Violet, am I right?"

"You are," Violet stared up at his light blue eyes. She was amazed at how they were aimed directly at her, yet they were unseeing. Being the curious and tactless person she was, she couldn't stop the next words from falling out of her mouth."What are you doing in the library? I mean, you can't actually _read _the books..."

A pang of shame hit her, and she was set to apologize. But to her surprise the first year boy began to laugh. It was a genuine laughter that lit up his entire face. Violet was relieved that he did not seem offended or angry in the slightest.

"The books have some sort of charm on them that turns the print text into Braille when you say the spell. I think Flitwick had that done on my account." His cheeks turned a light pink as though he was embarrassed.

Violet slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Of course. How could I be so stupid?" She shook her head. "My apologies for my stupidity. I've been sitting here for three hours and I fear my brain is a jumbled mess."

She closed the book with a sigh and leaned back against the stone wall. Her neck was sore and her eyes were strained from reading for three straight hours and craning her neck.

"You sound stressed." said Arthur.

"I am," said Violet. "I've been researching for three hours and I haven't found one damn thing."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so. Not unless you know of any books about the Croft family."

"Sorry, I haven't."

Violet shrugged. "Just as well. I'll figure it out somehow." She groaned as she stood up, her knees cracking loudly after being sat in the same position for hours. "Well, I guess I better get back to my dormitory. See you later, Arthur."

Violet returned to her dormitory to find her room mates trying out beautification spells. Before she could retreat to safety she was seen and caught by Sammi Logan.

"I'm doing Violet's makeover!" Sammi announced as she dragged the raven-haired girl into the center of the room.

"I don't need a makeover!" Violet protested.

"Oh shush! It's just for fun!" Kimmy said.

Kimmy had a lock of Selena's hair in her palm and was uttering a spell to turn her black silky hair to a deep red color.

"I don't know about this," said Violet. "I don't want to end up bald or looking like a clown!"

"Just relax, will you? I know what I'm doing!" Sammi stepped back a few feet to better look at her. "Hmm...What do you think we should do with her, Liv?"

Olivia joined the fray now. She was staring at Violet while her finger tapped her chin.

"How about we dye it?"

Violet's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Sammi rather liked this idea. "Let's dye it _blonde!"_

_"What?!" _Violet screeched. "You are _not _going to make be a blonde!"

"Oh yes, we are!" Olivia grinned wickedly. "We'll get her high, you get her low!"

"Wha—"

Before Violet could react she was pinned down my her room mates and they were magically turning her dark locks blonde. Violet shrieked and wriggled, but the four other girls managed to transform the girl's dark curls into platinum blonde tresses.

"Oh my God, I look like my grandmother!" Violet said when Selena set a mirror in front of her.

"Oh, stop fussing! You look gorgeous!" said Olivia.

The others agreed.

"Liv's right." said Selena. "Now all you need is a little makeup and nail varnish..."

Violet begrudgingly sat still while her friends applied makeup and red nail varnish. The more Violet stared at her reflection, the less resistant she became. She did indeed greatly resemble her paternal grandmother. This was what Violet imagined Narcissa Malfoy looked like in her younger years. It was what Olivia and the rest of her friends called the Marilyn Monroe look. As much as she hated to admit it, Violet sort of liked this new look.

"It's not so bad." Violet said aloud to her room mates.

"Not so bad? Are you kidding me? You look incredible!" Kimmy said.

"Amazing!" Sammi chirped.

"Vi, you _need _to show Ty!" said Selena excitedly. "He'll drool all over his robes!"

Selena grabbed Violet by the hand and together they went on a search for the Fourth Year boy. Violet was bombarded with whispers, stares, and wolf whistles as she and Selena made their way around the castle. To no one's surprise, they found Ty Thomas in the music room, thumping away at the black grand piano. He was in the middle of a rather complicated number when he noticed the two girls enter the room. It took him a moment to recognize Violet, and when he realized it was her he couldn't stop 'Holy shit!' from escaping his mouth.

"So...what do you think?" Selena asked her cousin with an eager smile.

It took him a moment to answer, for he was still gaping at her. "I...um...you're beautiful." Violet knew from the look on his face that he wasn't as impressed as everyone else. She knew he strongly disliked it. Legilimency was Violet's hidden talent. She couldn't recall when or how she had picked up the rare skill, it seemed to come natural to her, but she had the talent and she certainly did not waste it. A few times she rudely invaded Ty's mind and found out that he had a strong liking for girls with darker hair and brown eyes. But he was too polite to say anything negative.

Still, Violet smiled. "Thanks."

"Erm...Sel, can I have a private word with Violet, please?" Ty asked.

"Sure..."

Selena discreetly winked at Violet and mouthed "you're welcome" before she left them alone.

"You hate it, don't you?"

Ty blinked. "Pardon?"

"The hair," said Violet. "You hate the hair color, don't you? You can tell me the truth."

"I...erm...well, I don't exactly _hate _it. I just...I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I personally think you look more attractive with your original hair color. I mean, you were blessed with natural beauty, Violet. Between you and me, I've always thought you have the looks of a classic film star. You know...you've got that beautiful dark hair and that porcelain skin...and the eyes...they're dark and...smoldering. Very elegant..." Ty was embarrassed now. He felt his cheeks grow hot and he had to direct his gaze elsewhere.

Violet was smiling from ear to ear and warm butterflies were dancing in her stomach. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Ty in her life! She stood on the very tip of her toes to kiss him appreciatively. He was lost in their kiss and nearly forgot what he wanted to talk to her about. It was when they separated for air that he remembered what he had to say.

"Listen, I was thinking about something." said Ty. "If we're going to find out anything about this Maxine Croft, maybe we should start from the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"Start from the beginning of her life, I mean. Find out who her mother was, where she was born, who her friends are...you know, get to know her life. Maybe that will give us a clue as to where she may be."

For the second time that night Violet slapped herself on the forehead.

"Of course! Start from the beginning! Why did I not think of that first? What an idiot I am!" She sighed and shook her head. "What the hell is the matter with my brain today?"

"Probably the Nargles." said Ty.

"The _what?"_

"The Nargles."

"What the hell is a Nargle?"

Ty shrugged. "To hell if I know. My parents' friend Luna was at my house the day before school started. She was going on about Nargles and purple pigs or something like that. I guess it kind of got into my head. Sorry."

Violet shook her head clear. "Anyway, Nargles or no Nargles, I need to start thinking clearly." She quickly pecked him on the lips. "I've got to go speak to Professor Longbottom about something. See you later?"

Ty smiled and nodded. "By the way, blonde isn't your color but that lipstick definitely is. Dark red suits you." He grinned as he wiped the blood red cosmetic from his lips that she had transferred.

Violet laughed then set off to find Neville.

O-O

The door to Neville's office was unlocked. Violet walked into the office space to find her godfather leaning out of a window and taking a long drag of a cigarette.

"Neville!"

The Herbology professor yelped in surprise and banged his head on the window pane. Violet took the tobacco stick from him and put it out on the bottom of her shoe.

"_Smoking, _Neville? Do you have a death wish?" Violet was frowning deeply as she scolded him, which reminded him of her mother. Ava too despised smoking of any kind. "And after you gave the class that big speech about drugs and alcohol just two days ago!"

"I know, I know!" Neville said as he massaged his sore head. His cheeks were a light pink from being caught red handed. "I-I don't do it very often! Just when I'm really stressed out."

"Well, there are other ways to manage stress. Poisoning yourself doesn't have to be an option!"

Neville then noticed Violet's hair, and how much lighter it was.

"Violet...your...your hair..."

He was pointing at her head now, his mouth ajar.

"Oh." She twirled a lock around her forefinger. "Sammi just learned this beautification spell and thought it would be interesting if I was a blonde. Everyone else seems to approve. Well, except Ty. What do you think?"

He blinked a few times. "You look...erm...kind of like your mum, actually. You know, with the hair and the lipstick..."

So _that _was it. He had been thinking about her mother. That was why he was on the verge of having an anxiety attack.

Neville's eyes were beginning to tear up and his hands were slightly shaking as he fumbled in the pocket of his robes for another cigarette.

"Missing Mummy, huh?"

Neville nodded and mumbled almost incoherently. "Ava...Hannah...Evangeline...the baby..."

Since the day she found out that her mother was pregnant when she was murdered, Violet often wondered if Neville knew that he had gotten his lover pregnant. Now she knew that he had found out, and that he had found out recently. He was clearly broken up about it, and every bit as hurt as Violet was. If Ava had not met her terrible fate the baby she was carrying would have been four years old by now.

Violet thought to reach out to him and tell him that she knew everything. She was sure it would be comforting to him to know that he was not alone in his suffering and together they could grieve. But Neville was clearly in no state for anymore surprises so she decided not to say anything about it. There would be time for that after Maxine Croft was dead.

"Anyways, I came to ask you if you could sign this permission form so I can go visit my grandfather at St. Mungo's next weekend. Daddy and Astoria are on vacation in South Africa for a few weeks and I'd hate to have an owl travel that long a distance. Since you're my godfather and and Head of House, I was hoping that you could sign instead..."

"Yes, of course."

He picked up the quill on his desk with unsteady fingers and signed the document.

"Thanks." said Violet quietly. She watched him for a moment, very concerned about his mental health. She knew her mother's death had been hard on him, but now it seemed the news of her fateful pregnancy was proving to be too much for Neville to handle.

With a great sigh she decided that she would not involve Neville in her quest this time. He was not in a good way and needed time to grieve. She would do this on her own, and resolved to do her best to involve as few people as possible.

This was her burden, and she fully accepted it for all that it was.


	8. The Price of Chivalry

The third week of September saw Professor Macmillan, the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, announcing the opening of the Hogwarts Dueling Club. Many students immediately gathered to sign up for the exclusive extracurricular activity. Competition was fierce, with only one boy and one girl from each year from each house being accepted. The selected students trained twice a week until the school-wide competition at the end of the year, which awarded the victor the reputation of the best duelist at Hogwarts and one hundred points for their House.

To the great surprise of her friends, Violet was hesitant to sign up.

"But you were so keen on joining up last year but you were too young." said Alice. "Why the hesitation now?"

Alice was sat underneath the willow tree by the Black Lake with Violet, Jess, the Goldstein twins, Ashley and Benjamin. The light chill in the air caused them to sport heavier robes. Ashley had even brought out blankets so they would be comfortable while the group tried to make heads or tails of their Herbology homework.

"That was before _other things _came up." Violet lifted her eyebrows, indicating to Alice that she did not want to talk about Maxine Croft in front of the others.

Still, Alice insisted. "I really think it'll be good for you, Violet. You love competitive sports! And I'm sure it will relieve some of your stress."

Jess agreed. "You'd really enjoy it, I know you would!"

"Look at it this way," said Selena. "You can kick someone's ass and not get in trouble for it."

There was a round of small laughter amongst the seven Second Years.

"Although being able to kick ass punishment-free does appeal to me, I don't think I'll have the time."

"Really?" Selena leaned forward on her elbows. Her perfectly tweezed eyebrows were raised and her mouth was upturned a little in a smirk. "Not even if our resident school slut was to be in the club? She's made the club the past two years straight. She came in second over all last year, remember?"

Selena jabbed a thumb towards the large group of students located across the lake. Sure enough, Brittany Sanders and her friends were flirting with a large group of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw boys. Ty and his friends were amongst that group. Brittany, being the known attention seeker she was, had their entire group captivated with a story that she was telling, complete with overly done dramatizations.

"I can't stand her." Sonia said as she stared at Brittany with contempt.

"No one can stand her!" said Violet, for once agreeing with the Ravenclaw girl. "I mean, look at her!"

"Her skirt is way too short!" Jess chimed in.

"And I bet she's wearing a push-up bra." Alice added. She shook her head. "For the life of me I'll never understand why girls behave like that. I mean, she practically throws herself at any guy that shows the slightest bit of interest in her!"

"I heard she's slept with nine guys since she was twelve," said Selena. "And that's not including _other things _that she's done with other guys."

A horrible sensation began to grow in Violet's stomach. Ty had went on a date with Brittany last year. It was only one date and he claimed they had kissed once but he wasn't really into her. It all sounded good at first, but now Violet was questioning what Ty had told her. He was a teenaged boy and it was natural for him to gravitate towards a beautiful girl with large assets and a reputation for being loose.

The thought made Violet's insides twist uncomfortably.

"I don't see why guys find girls like her so attractive." Sonia said.

The shy and quiet Benjamin finally spoke up. "Hey! I'm a guy and I don't find her the least bit attractive. Personally, I wouldn't want to be with a girl that nearly every guy in her year has had a piece of!" He lowered his voice as if afraid he would be heard by Brittany from across the lake. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard guys talking about her in the bathroom."

Violet and the Goldstein twins shuddered.

"I hope she doesn't have any communicable diseases." Sonia said, glaring across the lake at her brother and Brittany sharing a quick kiss.

Violet was hoping for the same thing, considering Brittany had kissed Ty and Ty had kissed her several times since.

"I feel a bit bad for her," said Jess. "I mean, there must be a reason why she acts this way. I'm betting she's got daddy issues."

"Daddy issues or not, she needs to keep her legs closed." Violet said coldly before snapping her Herbology book shut. She chanced a look at Ty only to find him already looking at her.

He was smiling at her, but all Violet could offer was a pathetic half-smile. He motioned with a flick of his head to the castle, then got up and walked away. Violet excused herself from her study group and followed Ty to the courtyard. He pulled her into a hug when they caught up with each other.

"I haven't seen you in a couple of days. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm...alright."

He leaned in for a kiss but was subtly dodged by Violet. He was taken aback for a moment.

"Violet? Are you alright?"

She was acting strange, he noticed. She was nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another and avoiding eye contact with him. He lightly stroked her pale cheek with his thumb, willing her to look at him.

"I just...can we talk about something?"

"We can talk about anything. What's on your mind, Vi?"

"Not here," Violet was looking around the crowded courtyard. "It's kind of personal."

Ty arched his eyebrows. "Oh. Erm...alright. Let's find a quiet place to talk."

He reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked into the castle. Since it was a nice day the majority of the school was outside enjoying the sunshine and autumn leaves, the castle was pretty much empty. The two sat down at the top of the staircase.

Violet got straight to the point.

"Ty, I wanted to talk about your date with Brittany Sanders last year."

Ty was surprised.

"My date with Brittany? Why?"

"Why did you go out with her? I mean, I didn't peg you for the type to go after the school tart." said Violet bitterly.

"I didn't exactly go after her," Ty explained. "I saw her in Diagon Alley crying about some guy that dumped her and I felt bad so I took her to lunch to cheer her up a bit. She thought it meant more than it was and thought that I had feelings for her. I set her straight last year, Vi. What's this all about?"

"Well, given that she has a reputation as a wanton slut, I was wondering if you two did anything more than kiss."

His jaw fell open and he looked offended.

"Oh God, no! I would never do anything like that with _her_! Hell, I scrubbed my lips raw after she kissed me. Do you know how many guys she's sucked—" He slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything else. His father had made it a point to teach him to do his best not to swear or say anything inappropriate in front of a lady. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I've never done anything else with her. And I never will."

Violet breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!"

Ty chuckled. "You didn't actually think I would go for a girl like that, did you?"

"Well...yes. I mean, she's a slut and you're a guy so I thought it would only be natural...Oh nevermind!" She smiled and pulled his face close to hers and kissed him.

"Oi! Romeo and Juliet—unglue your lips and get up to the common room!"

They broke apart to find Ty's brother Nate holding a small bag of popcorn and wearing an excited smile.

"What the hell for?" Ty asked, slightly agitated that his brother interrupted them.

"Scorp and Rose Weasley are at it again. Scorpius scored one point higher than her on our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and she was so pissed and said it was a fluke. So she's challenged him to a game of Wizard's Chest up in the common room! It's sure to be a right laugh—let's go!"

"Not again!" Violet groaned as she got to her feet. "I swear those two are either going to end up falling in love or strangling each other by the end of the year!"

Ty laughed and the two followed Nathaniel up to the Gryffindor common room. Rose and Scorpius were surrounded by their room mates as they engaged in the violent chest game. Rose's brow was furrowed in deep concentration, determined to defeat Scorpius for the first time. The boy sitting opposite was the picture of relaxation and confidence.

The young boy's white-blonde hair was slicked back and his pale and pointed face displayed an expression of unabashed smugness. Violet was impressed at how quickly Scorpius had adjusted to life at Hogwarts and how he was coming into his own. Her brother was slowly becoming more confident and standing up for himself more. Violet beamed with pride when Scorpius took one of Rose's knights.

Violet was sat next to Ty on the small sofa and leaning into his arms as they watched the game. Arthur and Nate were sitting on either side of Scorpius. Arthur was listening intently and Nate took on the role as commentator, which earned him glares and demands to shut up by rose and her friends. Poor Albus Potter and Frank Longbottom were caught in the middle, both being friends with the opposing students. They did their best to keep their facial expressions neutral when one of them took one of the other's players.

After what seemed like an eternity, the game ended when Scorpius called "checkmate!"

Nate and Arthur cheered loudly, while Albus, Frank and Ty clapped. Rose was deeply unhappy and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Still think it was just a fluke that I beat you _again?"_ Scorpius asked. He was trying not to smile, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching.

"No need to be arrogant, Malfoy!"

"I'm not the arrogant one here, Weasley. Obviously _you're_ the one that's got an massive ego! Honestly, I think you've got a problem, Weasley."

Rose glared at him. "I'm not arrogant, Malfoy! I've just got a problem with you thinking you're smarter than me!"

"I don't recall ever saying that." Scorpius stood up and straightened his robes. "Now if you're finished making a fool of yourself I'm going to do some reading—"

"One more game!" Rose demanded.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I'm bored with Wizard's Chest. Get a life, Weasley."

"Arm wrestling?"

Scorpius scoffed.

"I don't do anything like that with girls."

"Daddy taught you chivalry, I see."

"Yes." said Scorpius through clenched teeth.

Rose was also on her feet. "Then how about a race?"

"A race?"

"Yes, a foot race. Starting at the courtyard, finish line is Hagrid's hut. What do you say, Malfoy? Are you up for the challenge?"

Scorpius thought for a moment. His silence agitated Rose and she pushed further.

"Or are you a cowardly Malfoy just like your father?"

That was the trigger. Scorpius was now angry and determined to beat Rose for a fourth time.

"You're on, Weasley!" Rose smiled, satisfied. "I'll meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes. I've got to change my clothes and put on my running shoes. Then I'll be more than happy to once again prove that you're not all that you think you are!"

O-O

The foot race was about to begin. Scorpius and Rose were in their starting positions. Rose had changed into an old sweat suit and running shoes that had been well used. Scorpius was sporting a track suit and expensive running shoes that he had never before wore.

Ty had been sent ahead to Hagrid's hut to call a fair game and determine the winner. Just before the race was to start, Violet pulled Scorpius aside. She too had been offended by Rose's taunting, and looked at her brother with equally fiery eyes.

"Whatever you do, you must beat her, Scorpius!"

Scorpius nodded and got into position. Nate called the start of the game and off they went. Scorpius, having longer legs and more more strength, was in the lead. Both were running as fast as they could, breathing heavily as they ran the terrain of the school grounds. They were near Hagrid's hut, just on the edge of the forest, when Rose suddenly fell to the ground with a yelp.

Scorpius heard the noise, and stopped in his tracks and looked back. The girl with the auburn hair was laying on the ground and clutching at her ankle.

"Weasley? Are you alright? What happened?"

He ran to her and tried to look at her apparently hurt ankle.

"I think I slipped on something and twisted my ankle..."

"Here, let me see..." Her pale ankle was starting to turn red. "I think we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey."

He flung her arm over his neck and tried to help her up. Then, as quick as lightning, Rose took advantage and elbowed Scorpius in the ribs. He fell with an "oomph!" and Rose ran as fast as she could across the finish line.

"You cheated!" Scorpius cried when he finally reached the finish line thirty seconds after Rose did.

"I did not! Ask Ty!"

Rose jabbed a finger at Ty, who nodded and said, "Sorry, Scorpius. She won this one."

Scorpius stared at her in awe. "You weren't even hurt, were you?"

"Oh, I am hurt. I _did _twist my ankle." She winced as Ty helped her up. "I just never thought in a million years that you'd stop to help me. I simply saw an opportunity and I took it."

Scorpius bit the inside of his mouth. He was outraged that she had taken advantage of him, and yet he was strangely amused and impressed.

"How very..._Violet _of you."

Rose nodded. "I imagine your sister would do something like that."

"I'm impressed, Weasley. I didn't think you had it in you to be so devious. But I'll have you know that I won't make that mistake again! No more Mr. Nice Guy from now on. Next time you take a tumble I'm just going to leave you there to fend for yourself!"

Rose scoffed. "No, you won't."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because you're chivalrous and would never refuse to help a damsel in distress."

Scorpius made a grunting noise and rolled his eyes.

Ty chimed in. "It's true, I'm afraid. A jerk would've left her there and taken advantage. But you didn't." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's the price of doing the right thing. We're a dying breed, mate. Get used to it." He motioned to Rose. "We better get her to the hospital wing. It's getting colder out here and with her injury it'll take longer to get her to the castle."

Scorpius was defiant for a moment, but ultimately huffed and helped Ty get Rose to the castle.


	9. A Hidden Memory Part 1

It was the first of October and Violet's first visit with her grandfather since school started back up again. He was still in a coma in St. Mungo's since his long lost daughter brutally beat him nearly to death. He was deeply lost in his own mind, and no magical cure could help him. The Healers told the Marley family that they could do nothing but wait and hope that he would get better.

It was difficult for Richard Marley's family to see him in that condition. He looked helpless and weak as he lay in bed motionless. He had always been so strong and the pillar of the Marley family. It broke their hearts to see him beaten and broken.

Michael, his eldest child and only son, saw to it that his father had a visitor everyday. He always visited his father every night after work, staying until the nurses and Healers asked him to leave. Michael's son had gotten a job as the assistant to Minister Shacklebolt's secretary, and visited his grandfather on his lunch break. Lila took the morning shift, and she and her youngest daughter kept Richard company in the morning.

Elizabeth, being the Charms professor, only got to see her father on the weekends. That left Violet and Lizzie, the two remaining grandchildren that still attended school, only being able to see him occasionally. Being a retired Auror, a twenty-four hour guard was ordered to be by his side. These visits were painful and sacred for Violet, and she did not dare to ask her family about Maxine Croft.

This particular visit allowed Violet to stay the night at her grandparents' home with the condition that she return to Hogwarts in the morning, for safety reasons. Violet made the painful decision to search the home for anything that would help them locate Maxine Croft. She waited until her grandmother and cousins fell asleep before beginning her search. She felt guilty about invading her grandfather's privacy, so she resolved to get it over with quickly.

She searched each room thoroughly, occasionally stopping to look at the old family pictures that hung from the walls. The pictures depicted a family with two successful parents and children with fantastic school marks and good looks. No one ever would have guessed that this family of happy-looking, popular, and successful blondes with good looks and winning personalities had a dark family secret.

The second floor of Marley Manor held the bedrooms that the family members slept in. Each of the children's bedrooms were left in the same condition the owner left it in when they moved out. Michael's bedroom was messy and very unorganized. Posters of super models and Quidditch teams decorated the walls, along with Gryffindor banners and flags. Elizabeth's room was the most tidy and organized. The walls were painted a powdery blue and there was a large book shelf that lined one of the walls. It was a bedroom befitting a true Ravenclaw.

Ava's bedroom was at the very end of the hall. Just as the others, everything was just as she left it when she left home at seventeen years old. The walls were pearly white and decorated with the occasional picture and Gryffindor banner. There were pictures of Ava and her room mates, Ava and family members, and Ava with other friends. The photo that stood out the most was the framed picture on the bedside table that showed an image of Ava and Dean Thomas staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Violet's stomach twitched a bit when she saw just how much Ty looked like his father.

Violet took her time searching the room, taking the time to remember the smell of the room and every detail her mother left behind. She touched everything, wanting to feel everything her mother felt. This was her favorite place in the world, her personal paradise. She could stay in her mother's childhood bedroom for the rest of her life and be perfectly content.

Violet decided that she would sleep in this room for her one night away from Hogwarts.

The last place Violet searched was underneath the canopy bed. She was surprised to find a box hidden at the very back against the wall. She opened the box to find two viles of silvery memory. Violet's pulse began to race. Her gut feeling was telling her that this was what she had been looking for.

Violet had been curious all this time as to how her mother found out about Maxine. Now she might have an answer. She concluded that Ava had somehow stumbled upon the memories and found out about her half-sister, then hid them in her old bedroom so no one would find them. It was the only thing that made sense.

Violet stared at the two small objects for several minutes. She was almost afraid to see the memories. She was afraid of what they contained, of what unknown side of her grandfather she would see. Violet did not want to destroy the positive image of her grandfather that was set in her mind.

After several more minutes of debate, Violet decided to call it a night. She carefully put the viles into her overnight bag and went to sleep surrounded by her mother's life and energy.

O-O

The following afternoon Violet was in Neville's office, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to see. She was about to look into an unknown memory presumably of her maternal grandfather's. She took a deep breath and dived into the Pensive.

Her feet landed on a country road. In front of her was a much younger version of her grandfather. He was muscular and tanned with wavy blonde hair and a very handsome face. He was riding a dark brown horse slowly down the lonely dirt road. He was looking morose and anxious.

The journey seemed to go on for miles. The season appeared to be early spring, as the flowers were just beginning to bloom. He rode along until he came to a stop at an old cottage that sat just in the middle of a lush field. Richard had not even dismounted his horse when a young woman burst from the small cottage to greet him.

The woman was a picture of beauty with her long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She wore a homemade dress that was becoming worn and tattered from apparent hard labor. She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. He kissed her back hungrily, obviously knowing this would be his last time seeing her.

"Richard! I've been waiting all zis time for you to come back to see me! Where 'ave you been?" The woman asked in a French accent.

"I've been...busy..."

"Oh, Richard! I have some wonderful news to tell you!" She was glowing and rubbing her flat stomach.

"Eloise..."

The enthusiastic smile faltered on her face when she saw that he looked troubled.

"Richard, what eez wrong?"

Richard looked pained as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ellie...I...I don't know how to say this..."

Her breathing was shallow now and Eloise looked very concerned.

"Richard, what—"

"Ellie, we can't see each other anymore." Eloise gasped. It was clearly painful for Richard to break things off, so he plowed on to get it over with to lessen to pain. "I've got this important job at the Ministry that requires me to be on call at anytime of the day and deal with really dangerous wizards. It wouldn't be right to try to continue our relationship when I won't have the time to to dedicate myself fully."

Tears were leaking from her blue eyes.

"You are leaving me?"

Richard sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ellie."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"No! Darling, no! I just don't want you to get hurt! These people are dangerous! Even the most talented wizards are no match for them, and you being a Muggle—"

"So zat is it? Because I'm can not do magic?" Eloise screamed. "I don't care about any of zat! I love you and zat is all that matters!"

Richard shook his head. "You don't understand, they'll kill you!"

She clung onto his chest and sobbed.

"Richard, please!"

He tried to gently pry her off of him.

"Ellie, please stop this! We...we can't do this anymore. I-I have to go. I'm sorry!"

"Please!"

He finally got her off of him and quickly mounted his horse. Eloise cried and pleaded with him as he sped off. Richard Marley wiped the tears from his eyes as he rode away from Eloise.

O-O

Violet sat on the warm rug for a while after that. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt terrible for her grandfather's former lover. She could only imagine how frightened Eloise was to be pregnant and alone. She could almost feel sorry for Maxine being brought up without a father and having a mother that was most likely heartbroken and traumatized. She could almost understand. Almost.

Maxine had taken the lives of three people. Her in-laws were horrible people, Violet agreed. But Ava was innocent. She had done nothing wrong to her half-sister, and even welcomed her into her home. Ava did not deserve what Maxine did to her.

And she would pay for her actions.


	10. A Hidden Memory Part 2

The second vile of silver memory remained in Violet's school trunk for three weeks. She was hesitant to see it, afraid of what else she would see. But she knew it was important, so she snuck into Neville's office and used the Pensive he kept in his cabinet.

She dove into the basin and moments later she was back on the same dirt road. Richard Marley had aged a bit, but was still incredibly handsome. He was driving a car this time, and doing a descent job of it. Once again he arrived at the small cottage, this time knocking on the door when no one came out to greet him. He knocked for the longest time, his knocks becoming louder by the minute. Finally, he opened the door and stepped inside to find the dwelling completely empty.

Richard began to panic. He ran to the car and drove around the village, seemingly searching for Eloise. Having no luck, he stopped the car in front of a building that Violet assumed was the town hall. He rushed inside and began asking around for an Eloise DuPont. Violet's French was not spectacular, but she could string enough words together to understand that Eloise had died six years before.

Richard gave a strangled shout before collapsing to the floor in a sobbing heap.

O-O

The sound of her heels clicking against the stone floor echoed as she went to find Neville. The last memory hadn't been much, but it did provide them with the name of Maxine's mother and a country in which to start looking for Maxine Croft. She originally planned not to include anyone else in her plans, but she could do nothing while she was still at Hogwarts. She'd have to ask Neville to pass the memories onto Harry Potter with a request that they use the resources available to them to find out as much as they could.

Violet was lost in her thoughts and neglected to see that the floor was wet. Before she could stop herself she slipped on the slick floor. she felt herself falling, and prepared herself for the crash. But the expected fall did not come. Instead Violet found herself being supported by a foreign pair of arms and staring up at Arthur Winters.

Violet blushed a little. "Thanks, Arthur."

Arthur helped her steady herself. "Are you alright, Violet?"

"Yes, I—wait! How did you know it was me?"

"I know your scent." Arthur answered simply.

Violet narrowed her eyes. "My _scent?"_

"Yes, your scent." He repeated. "Everyone has a distinct scent. At least to me they do." He grinned and tapped his nose. "My eyes don't work but I've got the nose of a bloodhound and the hearing of a bat!"

Violet laughed a little. "Well, that makes sense. Your other four senses have evolved for your survival."

Arthur nodded. "That's right."

Violet stared at him for a moment. She was impressed by how happy he seemed to be, despite his unfortunate circumstance. He stood tall and proud, confident and easy-going yet always vigilant and very aware of his surroundings. It was beautiful, and it was very inspiring. Never in her life had Violet had such an immediate respect for anyone.

"Have you always been blind?" She asked.

Arthur laughed loudly. "You know, you are the only person who has asked me that since I arrived!"

"Oh! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry if I—"

Arthur placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, an amused smile still playing on his face. "No, don't apologize! I'm not offended or anything. I just meant that everyone else always tiptoe around me and are too afraid to ask me questions because they don't want to hurt my feelings or remind me that I can't see! I don't have to be able to see their faces to know they're curious as to how I do certain things. Honestly, I'd rather them ask me and get it over with rather than just stare at me and make inquiries behind my back and whisper about me like I'm deaf as well. I'm direct and honest to a fault, Violet, and I don't offend or scare easily. So ask away."

A smile formed on Violet's face that matched Arthur's. A familiar feeling in her stomach bloomed. It was the same feeling she had when she first met Ty one year ago.

"Alright," said Violet. "Were you born blind?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I was born seeing. I lost my sight after an accident when I was seven."

"What kind of accident?"

Arthur was silent for a moment. He used his walking stick to find a bench and sat down. Violet followed suit and sat down next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"There was a fire one night, in the barn where we kept our horses. My parents told me to stay in the house but I didn't listen. I couldn't just stand by and watch those precious creatures die! So I snuck out of the house and tried to save the horses myself. I got them out but in the chaos, one of the panicked horses accidentally knocked me out." He shook his head. "I woke up two weeks later in the hospital. At first all I could make out were shapes, then shadows...eventually I couldn't see at all."

Violet was speechless. Arthur continued.

"It was hard to adjust to at first. I was angry, _really_ angry. I was mad at the world because I couldn't see it anymore. But...eventually I got over that. Life is too short to be so angry, you know? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean my life is over."

Violet's eyes lit up and she nodded in agreement. "I agree, Arthur."

He was smiling as well, but his smile began to fade when there were sudden footsteps in the hallway.

"I believe your boyfriend and his friends are coming." Arthur said to Violet.

Sure enough, Ty and his three best friends rounded the corner.

"How—"

Arthur grinned and tapped his nose again. "It's his cologne. It kind of smells like my grandfather's cologne."

This earned him a giggle from Violet. Ty, Stephen, Jace, Liam and Brittany Sanders were surprised to find the pair sitting close together on the old bench. Brittany's pink glossy lips turned upward in a grin.

"Well, don't you two look cozy!" Brittany cooed.

Ty glared at his classmate before turning to Violet. "Hey, Vi. I was wondering where you'd gotten off to."

"I was just having a chat with Arthur."

"I see." His honey brown eyes flickered from Violet to Arthur rapidly. "Would you like to join us down at the lake, Violet? We were just heading down there to watch Hagrid feed the Giant Squid. It'll be a right laugh!"

"Um..." Violet was hesitant. Though she loved spending time with Ty, she also wanted to continue her conversation with Arthur.

Ultimately the decision was taken out of her hands when Arthur stood up. "Listen, you lot have fun down at the lake. I've got some studying to do. See you later, Violet."

Violet was now left with the option of going with Ty, but before she left with him she ran up to Arthur and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just out of curiosity, what does my scent smell like?"

Arthur smiled. "Cinnamon and sugar, with a twist of vanilla. Whatever shampoo or body soap you use is spectacular."

Violet smiled and hugged him, then took off to follow Ty to the Black Lake.


	11. Hellish Halloween Hilarity

It was that time of the year again, and all of Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement about the Halloween costume party taking place in the Great Hall. This year Violet decided she would keep things simple and dress up as the Black Widow this year. A leather suit and hair dying spell later, she was costumed as the redheaded super heroine and arrived on the arm of Ty Thomas, who was dressed as Nick Fury.

Ty and his group of friends decided to go as the Avengers for the holiday. The bulky Jace was the Hulk, he was painted green and donned ragged shorts and was barefoot. Liam played the role of Iron Man, and Stephen, the self-proclaimed leader of their group, took the role as Captain America. Two boys that Violet were not familiar with joined the group as Hawkeye and Thor. Brittany Sanders had also been invited to join the group as a heroine known as Wasp, a role she was most unhappy about.

"Why do I have to be this Wasp woman?" The young woman pouted. "Why couldn't _I _be Black Widow? I mean, look at _me_ and look at _her!" _She pointed a manicured finger at Violet.

Violet opened her mouth to respond but she was spared the trouble by Liam Finnigan.

"Because Violet's cooler than you," Liam said matter-of-factly. "And if I recall correctly, Violet kicked your ass last year. So therefore, she gets to be the most kick-ass woman on the team."

"And we simply like her more than you." Jace added in a quiet voice so Stephen couldn't hear.

Brittany glared bitterly at Jace and Liam, then at Violet and Ty. Violet could not suppress a laugh when Brittany huffed and stomped off to find her friends.

Violet smiled gratefully and led the group of boys to the middle of the dance floor.

The party was alive and jumping with joy. Once again the foursome of James, Zack, Kirk and Fred won the costume contest. They had somehow managed to create a stench that was even more disgusting than last year's, and won by default. In a corner of the Great Hall sat Neville Longbottom. Once again he was sans costume, watching the students while simultaneously stuffing his face with sweets. He looked absolutely miserable and was poorly hiding his misery with a weak smile. Violet considered comforting him, but decided not to worry about anything for once and enjoy her Halloween.

The drafty castle allowed the cold autumn air to leak through the walls, causing an eerie chill to roll down Violet's spine. Ty held her closer to him and moved a gentle hand up and down her spine.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Just a little chilly."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll go get some warm cider for you, then."

She smiled her thanks then he left for the refreshment table. It was sometimes difficult for Violet to believe how incredibly sweet and thoughtful he was. She thought Ty couldn't be more perfect if she had costume made him herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure standing in the courtyard. She instantly recognized the slender, shaggy-haired, walking stick holding figure of Arthur Winters. Violet's leather boot-clad feet carried her in his direction before her brain could process the thought. His acute senses alerted him to her presence even before she spoke a word.

"Hello, Miss Violet."

"Hello, Arthur."

Arthur turned around to face her.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold out here. You should be inside, you'll get sick."

Violet dismissed this idea with a wave of her hand.

"I'll be alright," she said. "I just came out here because I saw you standing out here and I..."

She let her voice trail off. She really did not have an explanation for why she left the party to speak to him. There was no real reason for it. He did not seem sad or troubled. Violet decided that she just liked his company and sat down on the stone bench next to him.

"How are you?" Violet asked casually.

He shrugged.

"I'm alright. A bit homesick but I'll be okay."

Violet titled her head to the side a little. She was looking at him curiously.

"Where exactly is your home?"

"In Surrey. Woking, to be exact." He sat down next to her on the bench. "Scorpius says you live in Wiltshire."

Violet nodded.

"We do. Our home is called Malfoy Manor. What's yours called?"

Arthur laughed softly. Violet's eyebrows knitted together.

"What's so funny?"

"Our home doesn't have a name." Arthur explained. "Not everyone names their houses."

"Oh." Violet was a tad surprised, but recovered quickly and shrugged her shoulders. "It must be a Muggle thing."

Arthur laughed again.

"Now what are you laughing about?" Violet asked.

"You're very funny, Violet—you and your brother."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Really? How so?"

"You just seem fascinated by the simplest of things. Scorpius spent nearly four hours playing with my mobile phone yesterday, like he had never seen one in his entire life. And he's asked Nate a million and one questions about his iPad. It's kind of funny."

"Perhaps," said Violet. "But you're kind of funny too, you know. You're quite the character, Arthur Winters."

Arthur chuckled low in his throat.

"The same can be said about you, Violet Malfoy."

Violet smirked.

"A lot of things can be said about me," she said. "And I have no doubt that you've heard them all."

Arthur nodded.

"I have heard quite a lot about you. I'm just not sure if any of it's true."

"Most of it is most likely is true, yes. But for the record, I'm not a Muggle-born hating pureblood supremacist like everyone undoubtedly would lead you to believe."

Arthur smiled.

"I know. If you were a psychotic, inbred, homicidal, Muggle-born hating Pureblood supremacist you certainly would have killed me by now."

Violet frowned at the words "psychotic," "inbred" and "homicidal." Inbred she certainly was not (at least she didn't think so). Psychotic? Sometimes—just a bit, though. Homicidal? Only when it came to Maxine Croft.

As if sensing her brief discomfort, Arthur spoke quickly.

"My point is, you're alright, Miss Malfoy." He offered her a Tootsie Roll and a smile.

Violet returned his smile but did not take the chocolate treat.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't like chocolate."

He was momentarily stunned.

"_What? _Don't eat chocolate? Why the hell not?"

"It's a long story best saved for a different day." Violet got to her feet with a small groan. "We better get back inside. It's getting colder by the minute."

"You go ahead. I'm just going to stay out here and enjoy the night."

Violet nodded slowly.

"Alright, then. I guess I'll see you later."

She turned to leave but Arthur called her back.

"By the way, what are you dressed as?" He asked. "I heard leather..."

"Oh." Violet ran a hand down the front of her suit. "Black Widow. From the Avengers."

"Nice!"

"What about you? Who are you supposed to be?" She gestured to the costume and the crown that was on his head.

He blushed a little.

"This might sound a bit tacky, but...King Arthur."

"King Arthur." Violet repeated. A small smile graced her porcelain face. "I like that. Goodnight, King Arthur."

O-O

Ty Thomas stood in the door frame that lead into the courtyard. The shadows engulfed him, masking his presence. The cup of warm apple and cinnamon cider grew increasingly cold as he watched Violet and Arthur in the courtyard. He had never been much of a jealous or possessive person, but he found his ears growing hot and his stomach twist as he watched the pair.

They sat close and looked completely at ease as if they had known each other for years. Arthur was making her laugh, putting a smile on her face—doing everything that Ty loved to do and should have been doing at that very moment.

His nerves were wrecked and he failed to notice Brittany Sanders joining him at his side.

"They look comfortable, don't they?"

Ty frowned.

"Leave me alone, Brittany."

She did not leave. Instead she leaned against the door frame next to him and stared at Violet and Arthur. Her hazel eyes roamed over the Second Year girl, from her temporarily red curls to the black Italian suede boots on her feet. Violet was a very pretty girl, Brittany thought, with her lean and lithe body, smooth skin, and elegant features. She could almost see why Ty was so attracted to her, at least physically attracted to her, anyway. Looks aside, Brittany was clueless as to why Ty would choose Violet Malfoy over her.

"What's so special about her?" Brittany's voice was bitter, going on angry as she spoke to the teenaged boy. When Ty did not answer, she pressed further. "I mean, she's obnoxious and has a shit personality. She rarely smiles, comes from a horrible family, _and_ she's a fucking ice queen!"

_"Ice queen?" _Ty hissed. He shook his head. "You don't know anything about her."

"I know enough." Brittany argued. She stepped closer to him. "I've seen you two together. _You're _the one that always initiates any affection. When's the last time that she pursued you? Why are you always the one trying to make things work?"

A hand was on his chest now, and Brittany was close. She was dangerously close, and her hot and sweet breath was tickling his chest. Her voice was low and husky as she spoke.

"When's the last time she told you how incredibly attractive you are?"

She stood on the very tip of her toes, stretching her neck for a kiss. Ty was flattered, and couldn't deny that he was appreciative of this kind of female attention. But Brittany was the school squeeze and his cousin's girlfriend, and he much rather would have prefered this sort of attention from his own girlfriend.

Ty side-stepped her and gently moved her aside.

"Go back to Stephen, Brittany. I don't want to be with you. _Violet _is my girlfriend, and she's going to be my girlfriend for a while. So please, just stop this!"

Brittany protested, but Ty went back to the party and never looked back.

O-O

"Are you sure this will work?" Arthur Winters asked in a whisper.

Scorpius nodded.

"Positive! A friend of mine played this prank on one of his classmates a few years ago and said it was a laugh. He even helped me set everything up."

Scorpius and Nate were beaming, but Arthur looked skeptical.

"I can't wait until she falls into my trap." Scorpius rubbed his palms together and smiled devilishly. "I'll teach her to mess with me!"

The evil gleam in the boy's gray eyes made him look even more like the evil scientist he was dressed as.

Suddenly Nate whispered, "Shh! Here she comes!"

The three Gryffindor boys quieted themselves and crouched down behind the large tree that allowed them a good view of the action while still being hidden.

Just as Scorpius had planned, Rose Weasley came walking towards the Black Lake. Scorpius had tricked Frank Longbottom into passing a message to Rose from Albus, asking her to meet him near the Black Lake to discuss something private and very important. Rose trusted Frank and came to meet Albus. Little did she know, Albus was not going to show up. He had been intercepted and kept out of the way by Theodore Nott, who had given Scorpius the idea for the prank in the first place.

The October weather couldn't have been more perfect; it was cold and there was a fog that was coming off of the lake. Wolves and other creatures of the Forbidden Forest could be heard faintly. The night was perfectly eerie.

"Al? Albus?" Rose called into the dark. The cold wind hit her and she shivered. She was nervous and creeped out, they could tell. But Rose tried to keep a brave face and secured the shaw that was around her shoulders. "Albus? Where are you?"

A howl erupted from somewhere in the distance, causing Rose's façade to crack.

"Albus? This isn't funny!"

Rose was beginning to panic. Scorpius was enjoying this, seeing his nemesis suffer so. But he had to step it up a notch, and he pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the medium sized black box that was sat against a tree near the lake.

_"Alohomora!" _Scorpius whispered.

The box unlocked and opened. A boggart emerged from the box, spotting Rose and quickly transforming into a werewolf. The faux werewolf howled, causing Rose to turn around. She screamed in horror, and ran for her life across the grounds and down a hill. Scorpius, Nate and Arthur ran to catch up. The hill was somewhat steep, and Rose tripped, sending her tumbling down the hill.

A minute later she came to a stop, right in a pool of caramel that Scorpius and Theodore planted at the bottom of the hill earlier that evening.

Rose emerged from the pool of sweet confection, sputtering and bewildered. At the top of the hill were Scorpius and his two friends were doubled over in laughter. An angry scream erupted from Rose's mouth when she spotted the boys.

Scorpius was smirking at her from the top of the hill.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it." He mimicked in her voice. He smiled viciously. "The score is Malfoy four, Weasley one."

Rose let out an angry scream as Scorpius turned his back on her and rejoined the party.

O-O

The Three Broomsticks was crowded that night. Patrons were dressed in costumes and celebrating the fun holiday with sweets, songs and alcohol. In a far corner of the bar sat a group of men, uncostumed and on their second round of beer. The group consisted of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.

The Gryffindors and former room mates were not in the Halloween spirit. Each of the five men were in their own realm of misery, and each expressed this in a different way.

Harry had been working nonstop on the Maxine Croft case and the other unsolved murders. The pressure was on from the Wizarding community for Harry and the Aurors to catch the criminals responsible for the murders. Everyone had their own theories about the murders, he had heard everything from uncaptured Death Eaters to goblins. But what everyone had in common was fear. Magical security that surrounded the wizard dwellings were doubled—sometimes tripled—to ensure safety. It was rare for anyone to go out alone, prefering to leave the house in pairs or large groups. And wands were always stored in places that could be easily accessed just in case.

It was like re-living Voldemort's era all over again.

Harry was at a loss and felt like a failure. It had been one year since McGonagall, Lockhart and the others were murdered. Richard Marley had been in a coma for several months, with little hope of recovery. Harry knew that Maxine Croft was not the sole criminal, but he did not know who the other people were. Maxine Croft was the key, but Sarah Croft would have been helpful as well. Unfortunately neither of them could be found.

So Harry had no choice but to use the information given to him by Violet Malfoy and dig into Maxine's past. Unfortunately this would a good amount of time that Harry did not have. First he had to secure a meeting with the French Minister of Magic, plead his case, get a mole into the muggle public records, and somehow find the birthplace of Maxine.

It would be a long and treacherous road, with no guarantee of results.

The pressure made Harry's head feel like it was going to explode and he took a few large gulps from his mug.

Seamus Finnigan was the most intoxicated of the five, depressed with the news of his father being diagnosed with lung cancer. Seamus was a proud man, and would rather drown his troubles in beer than break down in front of his friends. So he downed another mug of beer and tried to forget about his troubles.

Dean Thomas sat in silence, gulping his beverage and pondering his life. In the weeks since he and Parvati's heated blow-out, he and his wife had pretty much been living separate lives in the same house. Parvati had grown angry and withdrawn, often occupying herself with her work until all hours of the night, and crying in their bedroom for the remainder of the day. She couldn't stand to look at Dean and constantly be reminded that his heart belonged to another woman. Her anguish showed in her eyes, a fact that saddened Dean. He attempted to lessen her pain with small gifts and kind words, but nothing seemed to help.

With Parvati checked out emotionally, Dean was left to hold everything together. He would work, clean the house, cook meals and care for their daughter. He had become somewhat of a single father in such a short amount of time, but he honestly didn't mind that bit at all. He felt horrible for his children, of course, having to go through this. Dean never wanted his children to come from a broken home. He came from one himself, so he knew how it felt. Luckily he was young when his father left, and his mother married his stepfather when he was eight. But his children were older than he was, and would have a more difficult time adjusting.

Dean felt horrible about hurting Parvati and possibly devastating his children, but he couldn't help how he felt. Malfoy had been right when he spoke to them at the jewelry shop. Parvati had guessed correctly that night. Dean was still in love with Ava after all these years, even through heartbreak and beyond death. He did often fantasize about his former girlfriend when he was intimate with his wife. If he could change the past he would've prevented Ava falling for Malfoy so he could marry her himself. He had settled for second best when he wed Parvati.

In a sick and twisted way his blow-out with Parvati was a blessing in disguise. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders when she had finally figured it out. Dean had spent years living in denial, pretending that he truly felt that he and Parvati were meant to be. He had convinced everyone of this, but he couldn't quite fool himself. Finally, after years of drowning in his own denials, Dean felt himself feeling relieved and able to breathe again.

Dean felt bad about feeling this way. He felt like a sick, twisted and horrible person. He couldn't blame Parvati for punching him. After all, he had deserved it. He felt her pain, he really did. When Ava broke up with him and told him about Malfoy he was enraged and spent two hours punching trees in the forest. So he wasn't angry when she hit him, and would have let her punch him a thousand more times if that would have made her feel better. He'd even kick his own ass if he could.

But at the present time he settled for drinking himself silly and suffer a brutal hangover the next morning.

Neville Longbottom was dead silent as he drank. He was never much of a drinker and by the time his second mug of beer arrived he had a buzz that was successfully numbing the pain. For the first time in two months he could not feel the tightening in his chest that seemed to be a permanent sensation there since he saw the memory of Ava's brutal death. For months he avoided seeing it, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle it. But eventually he yielded and forced himself to watch. He thought it would be an insult to her memory not to see exactly how she died and how brave she had been.

Neville screamed out as he watched the memory, yelling and breaking down in tears. He vomited when he saw Maxine driving the dagger into Ava's chest over and over again. The memory was devastating, and haunted Neville ever since. He couldn't imagine how Violet felt, being seven years old and witnessing such brutality. Neville was amazed that she wasn't way more damaged than she was.

The murder was sickening. But even more sickening was that Ava was with child, _his _child. Maxine knew this, but still she killed her. Two precious lives taken away for foolish jealousy. Two lives that Neville loved and treasured. Two lives he would've gladly given up his own for.

Every night he dreamed about what their child would have looked like and how his life would have been had they lived. Everyday his hatred for himself and Maxine Croft grew stronger. If only he had stayed with her that night or at least checked up on her maybe she would have been spared. Maybe she and Violet could have escaped while he took care of Maxine, or at least stalled her. Maybe he would have had his happy ending that he wanted so badly.

The pain had been eating him alive, and Neville was in some way relieved when his secret affair with Ava was revealed through the memory. Though he was ashamed, he was glad that someone knew just how much Ava meant to him and why he was so broken up about her death. He was also glad to know that the only people in on the secret were Harry, Ron and Hermione, Neville's closest and most trusted friends. He knew they wouldn't tell anyone or pass judgment on him. He just hoped that the drunken Ron didn't accidentally spill his secret that night.

Neville wondered how Dean would have reacted if he knew. He obviously still had feelings for Ava, and secretly had plans to propose to her. Would he be angry or jealous? Would he be okay with it?

And Violet!

Neville hung his head. Violet no doubt saw the memory, for she was the one that turned it in to Harry. So she was aware of the affair, and had been aware for quite some time. Yet she hadn't said a word about it and appeared not to have any plans to confront him anytime soon. But Violet was unpredictable. Did she hate him for this, did she hate her mother?

Heartbroken and guilt-ridden, Neville drowned his sorrows in ice cold beer.

Ron Weasley was currently the center of attention. He was every bit as drunk as he was on the very same night one year ago. This time he was rambling about Hermione bossing him around and something about a monkey in a pet shop window.

"I mean, all I did was _look _at the thing and Hermione flipped out!" Ron told his friends.

"But Ron, you can't have a monkey in your house!" Seamus said with a slurred giggle.

"I know that!" Ron argued. "I was just looking at it! Then Hermione gave me that _'Dont you even think about it' _face! I was just _looking _at it!" He slumped down in his chair and shook his head solemnly. "She never let's me have any sort of fun!"

"I'm going to divorce Parvati." Dean suddenly blurted out.

The alcohol had delayed the men's thinking process, and they stared at him for a moment.

Neville blinked rapidly.

"What?"

"I'm going to divorce Parvati," Dean repeated, his voice a little louder and firmer. "I've just decided. I'm going to divorce Parvati!"

"But...but why?" Harry asked.

Dean waved his hand.

"I don't love her," he said. "Not in the way I'm supposed to. Ava was married to Malfoy and I couldn't stand getting hurt again."

His friends stared at him in shock about what he just said and how cold his words were. Dean quickly went to redeem himself.

"Don't get me wrong, I love her and care for her—she's the mother of my children and has always been great to me. But I'm not _in _love with her. She deserves so much better than to be with someone that can't give her all of him."

Ron nodded slowly, while wearing a blank expression on his face that his friends knew meant that he was thinking.

"That does make sense."

Harry chimed in. "Dean...are you...are you sure about this?"

"I am." said Dean confidently. "Pretending everything is alright just does more harm than good. I mean, I know I'm awful for doing this and I know my kids will hate me for a while and Parvati will probably punch me again—"

"Parvati punched you?" Seamus asked in awe.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, she hits hard, too." Dean rubbed his left cheek.

"Dean...look, I know things are difficult right now," said Harry. "But _think _about this! You're talking about fifteen years of marriage and three children here!"

"I know, Harry. That's why this is so hard."

Dean raked his hands through his curly hair. Harry clapped him on the back, but said nothing else. He wasn't going to bust his chops tonight, not when he was already feeling down and confused.

"You know what I think?" said Ron.

"No, but I have a feeling that you're about to tell us." said Harry.

"I think...I think—"

Exactly what Ron Weasley thought was not heard, for he passed out drunk. His friends laughed so hard that they couldn't breathe.

For the first time that night, they were laughing and having a good time.

Harry stood up and raised his glass.

"Happy Halloween!"

O-O

Back in London, the Leaky Cauldron was also busy with the Halloween festivities. Hannah Longbottom, the landlady of the well-known pub, was stationed behind the bar. Sitting in front of her were Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley, Susan Macmillan, Cho Mason, Padma Patil, Parvati Thomas and a carefully disguised Lavender Finnigan. The women were gathered around Parvati, who was drunk off of wine and crying about her marriage woes.

Hannah was offering words of hope and comfort when she spotted a masked figure on the staircase that lead to the upstairs flats.

A knot formed in Hannah's stomach. She quickly and politely excused herself from the conversation and followed the figure up to the flat she shared with her family. Hannah quickly closed the door and the mysterious person removed their hood and mask. Hannah was now standing face to face with Maxine Croft.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah hissed, her blue eyes wide with panic. "You're supposed to be in hiding!"

Maxine shrugged.

"I was bored."

Maxine twisted a long blonde braid around her finger. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Bored or not, you shouldn't have come here! What if someone saw you?"

"Oh hush! No one recognized me, I had a mask on."

Hannah rushed to make sure all of the curtains were closed, fearing that someone would look through the window and recognize Max from the wanted posters. She couldn't bear it, someone knowing that she was associating with a murderer.

"Actually, I came to ask you a favor." Max confessed, taking off her cloak and making herself comfortable on the sofa.

Hannah scoffed.

"A favor?"

"Yes, a favor." said Maxine. "And I would mind your attitude, Mrs. Longbottom! Are we forgetting that _I'm _the one that told you about your husband's affair with my dearly departed sister?"

Hannah's heart flinched.

"No."

"And are we forgetting that it was _you _that told me that the Aurors were planning to invade my home and it is _you _that has been helping me evade the authorities this entire time?"

Hannah lowered her eyes to the floor.

"No."

"Then I suggest you drop the attitude and do what I say!" Maxine growled. Hannah was now silenced, and the older and more athletic woman continued. "As I was saying, I need a favor from you, Hannah. You see, I'm sick of hiding and dodging the Aurors. I'm sick of being treated unfairly because I can not do magic! I'm so sick of it—we all are! So we've devised a plan."

Hannah looked up at her.

"A plan?" Hannah asked, suddenly overcome with absolute dread. "What sort of plan?"

Maxine smiled devilishly. She stood up and began walking slowly toward Hannah until she had the latter backed up against the wall.

"We're taking over, Hannah. The Wizards have had their time, and now it's our turn."

Hannah was wide-eyed and terrified.

"W-what a-are you—"

"We're taking over, Hannah. And _you _are going to help us!"

Hannah gaped at her.

"Oh—! N-no, I-I c-can't—"

"You can and you _will!"_ Maxine replied angrily. "Because if I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

Hannah broke into sobs. The older woman stared at her, thoroughly disgusted by the display. Maxine said nothing as she gathered her cloak and mask from the hall table.

"A revolution is coming, Hannah," Maxine said darkly as she put on the mask. "Join us or die."


	12. Halloween Aftermath

The start of November brought even colder weather and tryouts for the school Quidditch teams. It also brought the furious Rose Weasley to the dormitory of Scorpius Malfoy.

The boys of the First Year Gryffindor dormitory were still dressed in their pajamas and playing a relaxed game of cards. They were frightened but not surprised when Rose came storming into their sleeping quarters, infuriated and face as red as her hair.

"You!" She screamed at Scorpius. The other boys scampered away when Rose kneeled down and pushed her face towards Scorpius. He retreated a few inches, but did not back down. "You foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach!"

Scorpius cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You set me up last night! You stupid jerk! It took me _forever _to wash that gunk out of my hair! Even with magic it took forever to get it out!"

Scorpius swallowed the flash of momentary fear and replied smoothly to the angry girl in front of him.

"I simply saw an opportunity and I took it."

Rose gasped like she had been doused with a bucket of ice cold water when her own words were used against her. At loss for words for Scorpius, she turned on Albus and Frank.

"And you two actually went along with this?"

Both boys denied the allegation, desperately explaining that Scorpius had tricked Frank and set up Albus. They were relieved when the color in Rose's cheeks disappeared a bit. She turned back to Scorpius, her demeanor a lot calmer.

"You won again, Malfoy." She said eerily, her brown eyes narrowed and intense. "But don't think that this is the end! I _will _get you back, Malfoy!"

O-O

The Gryffindor house Quidditch trials were finished and the newly appointed players and spectators were off to the common room to celebrate. To no one's surprise, Ty Thomas once again made the team as Seeker. He was the happiest Violet had seen him since school began. He wore a smile ten miles wide and he had an arm slung around Violet.

"Congratulations, Tyler." Violet said with a semi-teasing smile. She knew he wasn't too fond of his first name.

But he did not seem to mind and he gently tilted her chin up and kissed her.

"Thank you, darling." He kissed her again and she giggled.

"You just love kissing me, don't you?"

Ty shrugged.

"I can't help it. You're just so much fun to kiss." He hugged her closer. "And it let's everyone know that you're my girl."

Violet couldn't recall agreeing to be his 'girl' but allowed him to brush his lips across the knuckles of her right hand, then the tip of her nose, and on her brow bone.

"Alright, alright." She laughed softly and shoved him back half an inch. "You have fun celebrating, Mr. Seeker. I'll see you at dinner."

"You're not joining the party?" He asked.

"No. I think I'm just going to put on my sweat pants and curl up with a book. Or perhaps a nap. I haven't been getting much sleep lately with Maxine Croft being on the loose and all."

Ty's smile sagged a little but he did not protest. He smiled in understanding and kissed her goodbye for the afternoon.

Violet was delighted to discover that she was alone in her dormitory. She hypothesized that her room mates were celebrating with the Quidditch team or running around somewhere on school grounds. Once inside she changed into a gray pair of sweat pants and a pink tank top and lit the small fireplace in the center of the room. Violet picked a book from her school trunk and slipped into bed.

She had only gotten the first two chapters read before she drifted off. It had been more than a year since she had gotten a decent amount of sleep, and Violet was deeply emersed in her dream world. She had only been asleep for an hour when she was woken up by Selena.

"Sel!" Violet groaned irritably.

Selena felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Vi! I just came in here and saw your trunk turned over and your things everywhere."

Selena pointed to the floor. Violet followed her gaze and saw that contents of her trunk were scattered all over the floor.

"Oh, damn!" Violet groaned. "I must've forgotten to shut my trunk and the cats went nosing through it to find the cat treats."

She was indicating her cat Ptolemy and Kimmy's female cat called Olive. The feline partners in crime were on Olivia's bed trying to figure out a way to get the cat treats out of the plastic bottle.

"I'll help you pick up." Selena offered.

Violet grumbled incoherently during the two short minutes, and resolved to get back to sleep once their task was done.

"What's this?" Selena asked. She was holding the folded blank parchment that Teddy had given her last year.

"My cousin Teddy gave that to me last year," Violet explained quickly. "You're supposed to tap it with your wand and say _'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' _or some rubbish like that. I think it's some sort of prank or something..."

"Hmm..." Selena stared at it for a moment then pulled her wand from her pocket. She pressed the tip of her wand to the fold and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

A second later she gasped as words started to form across the folds.

"_Messors Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Maurader's Map." _Selena read aloud. "Violet, it's a map!"

"What?"

Violet snatched the map from Selena's hand and read it's title. With Selena at her shoulder she opened the flaps to see a map of Hogwarts and tiny footprints with names just above them.

"Oh my God!" Selena breathed. "It shows everyone at Hogwarts! Look—Sonia and Jess are in Ravenclaw Tower. Ooh, there's Ty and Stephen down in the common room!"

Sure enough, the name Tyler Thomas was written just above tiny foot prints that were moving in a strange patter around the common room. Violet concluded that he was dancing.

"Why didn't I pay attention to this before?" Violet said. Her eyes were wide and bright. "This is brilliant!"

Violet was exhilarated! Having this map would make it easier to keep an eye on Scorpius and whoever else needed her supervision. She made a mental note to thank Teddy the next time she saw him.

"This is amazing!" Selena exclaimed. "We've got to show the others—"

_"No!"_

Violet grabbed the back of Selena's hoodie and yanked her back down to the floor.

"You can't tell anyone about this!" Violet barked at her. "And I mean _anyone! _You can use it to spy on whomever you want but this _must _remain a secret! Do you understand?"

Selena quickly agreed and Violet released her grip on her.

Violet stared at the map and gently traced her finger along the edges.

"You, my new friend, will be a big help to me."


	13. Positive and Negative Beginnings

The month of November flew by faster than a golden snitch, and Scorpius was beginning to worry. It had been a month since Rose Weasley vowed her revenge on him for his Halloween prank. She had yet to retaliate, and the anticipation was starting to get to him. He was slowly becoming paranoid, always looking over his shoulder and suspecting the worse of everyone around him. It was silly, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

Scorpius was in the library silently spying on Rose Weasley though a stack of books when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped up and nearly knocked over the book stacks. He looked up to see Ty Thomas.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

_"Shh!" _Scorpius hissed. He grabbed Ty's pant leg and yanked him down beside him on the floor. "I don't want Weasley to hear us!"

Ty was perplexed as to why Scorpius was spying on Rose, but did not ask. He had more important things to worry about.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you if you've seen—"

"My sister? She's with Arthur at the lake. He's helping her with some Transfiguration project or something."

"With _Arthur?" _Ty frowned deeply. He was tempted to investigate further but instead decided to take care of that matter later. "Actually, I was going to ask if you've seen my brother. It's urgent that I speak with him."

"Oh. Today is his birthday, isn't it?" Ty nodded confirmation. Scorpius thought for a moment before answering. "The last time I saw him he was in the Great Hall with Kerrigan Aldridge."

"Thanks, Scorp."

Ty left the library swiftly in search of his brother. He found Nate on the first floor, sitting on a bench and locking lips with the blonde Kerrigan Aldridge. Nate was less than pleased when his older brother pulled him away from the girl and into a deserted corridor.

"Hey! What's this about? Can't you see I was a little _busy?"_

"Forget about that!" Ty hissed angrily. "We've got bigger things to worry about other than your stupid girlfriend!"

Nate stepped back. Ty was not an aggressive person by nature, so for him to suddenly have an angry outburst Nate knew this was something serious.

"What's going on?"

Ty pulled a letter from the pocket of his jeans and gave it to his brother.

"Sophia wrote me this morning." His voice was solemn and strained, seemingly doing his best not to cry. "She...she says that Dad..."

Ty gave up trying to explain, and allowed his brother to read their sisters letter and come to the conclusion on his own. Realization dawned on Nathaniel's face as he his swept back and forth across the paper. Soon his pained facial expression matched his older brother's.

"Dad's moved out?!"

Ty lowered his eyes to the ground and nodded slowly.

"That's what Soph said."

Nate began pacing back and forth and talking to himself.

"No. This _can't _be true! Dad _can't _be moving out! It makes no sense...Sophia...Sophia must be lying...She must've misunderstood or—or..."

"I don't think she made anything up, Nate. Mum and Dad have been arguing like mad for the past five months. I don't know why I'm even surprised!" He shook his head. "I had just hoped..."

Ty slid down against the wall and cradled his face in his hands. Nate too was slumped against the wall, for once genuinely frightened and praying to any Deity he could think of to repair his family.

O-O

The blistering December wind forced Violet and Arthur into the castle earlier than expected. The latter had volunteered to assist Violet with a Transfiguration project after learning that she was attempting to transfigure a rat into a fish. The brilliant Gryffindor succeeded, and decided to celebrate with a cup of orange juice in the Great Hall.

"I'm curious," said Arthur as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Why don't you like chocolate?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you like chocolate?" Arthur repeated. "It's very curious."

"Why is it so curious? Loads of people don't like chocolate."

"Yes, that's true." Arthur agreed. "But you seem to have an extreme disgust for it. Why is that?"

Violet did not answer for a while. Arthur watched her inquisitively as she sipped her juice. Her reason for hating chocolate was significant, he could tell. And for a moment it looked as though she would tell him, but ultimately decided not to.

"Do you have any siblings?" Violet asked, deflecting the attention onto Arthur.

Arthur wanted to laugh at her blatant dodge of his question, but he managed to hold back and answer her.

"Not yet. My parents are in the process of adopting another child."

"Adoption? That's nice."

He nodded.

"They'll be adopting a girl this time. We haven't picked out a name for her yet, but we've got two weeks to think on it. We get to bring her home after my parents pick me up from King's Cross for the winter holidays!"

"What do you mean _'this time'?"_ Violet asked. "Were you adopted as well?"

Arthur nodded.

"Yep. When I was three months old."

Violet almost fell out of her seat. Arthur had been adopted when he was three months old, just like Sarah Croft's son. Was it possible that he was Sarah's son? Did fate just intervene and ease Violet's burden of finding and protecting him? Had it really been that easy?

Violet was silent for the longest time, staring at her glass and deep in thought.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Sarah was certainly frightened that night when she begged Violet to look after her son. Violet was sure that she hadn't made the story up. And she was positive that Arthur hadn't made up his adoption story. Their stories were in sync so far, and it was enough to give Violet hope.

"Violet? Are you alright?"

She was brought out of her thoughts when Arthur gently nudged her shoulder.

"Oh! Yes, I'm alright." She said with a soft smile. "Tell me more about your family. I want to _everything."_

Arthur chuckled.

"Why? There's not much to tell, really. We're just a boring old regular family."

"I don't think you're boring," said Violet. "In fact, I find you very fascinating, Arthur Winters."

Arthur was beginning to blush now.

"Alright. Well...hm...where should I start?"

"From the beginning."


	14. Your Heart of Stone

It was the night before the winter holidays officially began and the students of hogwarts were buzzing with excitement about returning to their homes for two weeks. Violet found herself in the library mauling over the Arthur and Sarah Croft situation.

Arthur had told her all that his parents told him about his birth parents, about his deadbeat father and his young mother that couldn't properly care for him. It all matched Sarah's account of the events, and Violet was delighted as well as overwhelmed. She had found Sarah's son as she promised, and protecting him would be no problem. After all, they were at Hogwarts, the safest place on earth. Besides, there was no doubt in her mind that Arthur could look after himself just fine.

Now the trouble was finding Sarah Croft and proving to her that Arthur was her son. Taking a photograph of Arthur was an idea. Violet was certain that Sarah would know her own son. But then again, Arthur would most likely think it odd that Violet would want to take his picture. Then she'd have to explain why she wanted his picture, and tell him about his birth mother. And Violet was unsure if he would even want to know. He seemed happy with his life, and might be upset if she brought up his past.

She could lie of course, and make up some reason for wanting his photo, but she respected him and their friendship too much for that.

Violet sighed and gently shook her head clear. She had until summer to think about it, and decided to put aside the matter until after the holidays. For the time being she resolved to get back to her dormitory and rest. She was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Arthur himself holding an open envelope.

"Hello, Arthur. What are you doing roaming around the castle this late?"

"Looking for you, actually." He handed Violet the envelope. "My parents are hosting a Christmas party this weekend. They said they'd love for you and your family to come."

"A Christmas party? I haven't been to one in ages." Violet said as she read over the letter from Arthur's parents that invited the Malfoy family to their home. She knew her parents would never go for this, but she did not tell Arthur that. "I'll ask my parents."

He looked hopeful.

"Cool." He smiled.

"Cool." Violet repeated. The word sounded foreign on her tongue and she cringed slightly. "Well, I guess we should get back to Gryffindor Tower—"

"Can I ask you something, Violet?" Arthur asked suddenly.

Violet shrugged.

"Sure."

"We're friends, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I was thinking and I discovered that I don't know what you look like."

Violet was a little taken aback. She stepped away from Arthur.

"What?"

"I don't know what you look like," Arthur repeated. "I mean, you obviously know what I look like, but I have no idea what you look like. That's not fair, is it?" He said with a smirk.

"No...I suppose not."

"Well...what do you look like?"

"Um..."

Violet had no idea why she suddenly felt nervous. It was a simple question that required a simple answer, but Violet found herself very uncomfortable.

"Well...I'm feet feet and three inches tall. My skin is...pale, I guess you can say. I've got dark hair. It's normally kind of curly and out of control but I managed to wrangle it into a plait today."

"Hmm." said Arthur. "Curious..."

Violet was about to ask what exactly was curious when Arthur suddenly reached for her hand. She watched breathlessly as he traced the bones of her wrist, her arm, her shoulder, and up her neck to her face.

"What color are your eyes?" Arthur asked as his finger tips ghosted over her closed eyelids.

"Dark brown." Violet answered in a quiet voice.

He smiled softly.

"Ahh! I can see it now." He whispered. "Now I know why a lot of boys like you. You're very pretty, Violet."

"You can tell that from my bone structure?"

Arthur nodded.

"I can tell many things about you, Violet."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

He nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Like what?"

"EXCUSE ME!" A booming voice said from behind them. They whipped around to see an angry Ty Thomas glaring at them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, man. We were just talking." Arthur answered, surprisingly calm in the face of an angry boy that was three years his senior and at least one full foot taller.

"You're out after hours," Ty's mouth was barely moving as he spoke, and Violet took this as a bad sign. "First Years are supposed to be in the common room by eight o'clock. I suggest you get through the portrait before you get caught. _Now!"_

Violet had never seen Ty like this, so overbearing and brooding. It was disturbing, and Violet did not like it. The boy in front of her was not the Ty Thomas she knew and cared about. This boy was clearly out of his mind and setting Violet's teeth on edge.

"I...alright." Arthur said. "Violet, are you coming or—"

"You go ahead, Arthur. I'll be inside in a moment. I want to speak with Ty for a moment." Violet squared her small shoulders and glared at Ty. "It won't take long."

Arthur was hesitant but decided to leave upon Violet's insistence. As soon as he was out of earshot she rounded on Ty.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed.

"Me? What is wrong with _you?" _He shot back. His voice was just as intense and acidic as Violet's. "You were the one flirting with someone else!"

"I was not _flirting, _Tyler!"

"Bullshit! You were flirting with him just like you've been flirting with him for months!" He argued. "I'm not thick, Violet! I've seen you two together!"

"We're just _friends, _Ty!" Violet cried as loud as she could. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"I'm making a big deal out of this because I don't like some other bloke flirting with my fucking girlfriend and feeling her up in the hallway!"

Violet gasped in surprise. The fire in the pit of her stomach intensified. She stepped closer to Ty and glowered directly in his eyes.

"First of all, no one was feeling me up!" Violet sneered. "And second of all, I don't recall ever agreeing to be your girlfriend, Tyler Thomas!"

She had delivered a crushing blow, as evidenced by Ty's stunned silence. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he was unable to form any words. The angry façade momentarily faded away and Violet felt a twinge of guilt as hurt flashed across his face.

"How can you say that?" He asked breathlessly. "I thought you felt—"

"You thought wrong."

It was was cruel to say, and Violet wanted to immediately take back her words when she saw just how much he was hurt by those three words. But her damned Malfoy pride would not allow her to say anything else.

"Fine." Ty had managed to somewhat compose himself, but he could not hide the pain in his voice. "Go flirt with Arthur all you want, I don't give a damn!"

Ty turned on his heel and quickly escaped into the corridor and out of sight. Violet stood frozen for a long while, and was unaware of Theodore Nott's presence until he swaggered towards her with the most evil smirk Violet had ever seen.

"That was cruel, Violet. Even for you!"

"Go away Theodore before I punch you in the throat."

Theodore ignored her threat, and still continued to antagonize her.

"Not even a tear for your first break up, huh?" He chuckled. "You must have a heart made of stone."

"Go to hell!" She hissed.

Theodore was still unimpressed with her anger, and now circled her like a shark.

"We're a lot alike, you and I. It's too bad you didn't make Slytherin. You would have fit in perfectly."

"I'm nothing like you!" Violet argued.

"Really?" He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Think about how much you _truly _care about your break up with Thomas and then tell me how much we're not alike."

Violet jerked away from him, but still he was unphased.

"You're more like your dear Aunt Bellatrix than you think, Violet." He told her, his voice softer and oddly nurturing. "I think it's about time you admitted it and _embrace_ it. There's no shame in that, Violet. It makes me sick that everyone tries to hold you back."

Theodore stepped away from Violet, but did not leave before he gave her an ominous offer.

"One needs more than one weapon in their arsenry, Violet. If you want to learn real magic to aid you in your inevitable battle with Maxine Croft, come find me."


	15. An Evening With the Notts

The December air was harsher than the year before, causing many home owners to turn up the dial on their heaters and start roaring fires in their fireplaces. Such a fire could be found in the grand fireplace in the dining room of the Nott Manor. Sat around the dining table some fifteen feet away were two of the most ancient and noble families in Wizarding Britain.

At the head of each end of the table sat Theodore Sr. and Draco. The two men were discussing Ministry news and Harry Potter's lack of progress on the Maxine Croft and the previous year's string of unsolved murders. Astoria and Mandy were having a quiet and strained conversation about cleaning spells, while Scorpius and Theodore Jr. were brain storming ideas on how and when Rose Weasley would take her revenge for the Halloween prank.

"She's got something big planned, I can feel it!" said Scorpius.

Theodore shrugged it off. "I wouldn't worry about it, Scorp. She was probably just bluffing. She doesn't have anything planned."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Violet. "Rose is wicked mad. The girl's been fuming since Halloween."

Scorpius scooped up a spoonful of hot soup and shoved it in his mouth. The burning sensation in his mouth and throat bought him time to come up with a response.

Luckily Theodore chimed in. "I doubt she'll do anything. Anything clever, anyway."

"I don't know, brother." Jess said. "I'd say she's _very _clever. Look at what she's done already!"

Theodore looked up from him plate and Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Jess?" Scorpius asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Violet with a knowing smirk on her face.

Scorpius and Theodore stared at her.

"She's already gotten her revenge on you by making you worry!" Jess said. "Seeing you squirming and anticipating her next move _was_ her retaliation!"

"Of course!" Theodore laughed at his stupidity as he buttered a piece of bread. "Psychological warfare!"

"I haven't been squirming!" Scorpius muttered defensively. Violet giggled as her brother's thin mouth formed a sneer that told her he was feeling bitter about being outwitted by Rose Weasley.

"You have too!" Violet argued. "I've seen you looking over your shoulder and checking all of the doors and chairs for traps!"

"And spying on Rose through the book stacks in the library!" Jess added. Scorpius gaped at her and Jess grinned. "I saw you, Scorp!"

Jess and Violet erupted in giggles.

"I hate you two." Scorpius grumbled with an eye roll.

The girls laughed even harder and attracted the attention of the adults.

"What's so funny?" Mandy asked the Second Year girls.

"Yes, please do share." Astoria added. "What on earth are you girls giggling about?"

"Scorpius' girlfriend." Violet said with a teasing grin at her brother.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Astoria asked, her green eyes wide and alert.

Scorpius glared at his sister. "You know what's even funnier, Dad? Violet's boyfriend—_both _of her boyfriends!"

The smile on Violet's face disappears and she now glared at her kin sitting opposite of her.

"_Boyfriends?_ What do you mean boyfriend_s?" _Draco asked.

Now Scorpius wore the knowing smirk on his pale face. The siblings glared at each other for a while, until they made a silent truce to keep quiet about the other's situation.

"Nothing." said Scorpius.

"Yeah, nevermind." Violet added and turned her attention to her breaded chicken breast that was quickly becoming cold.

The air was thick with tension as Draco and Astoria eyed their children suspiciously. Once again Theodore Jr. was the person to break through the tension, and began shamelessly boasting about his contribution to the decline in student detentions, causing Violet and Jess to roll their eyes.

O-O

When the meal was finished Theodore and Draco took their leave and retired themselves to the former's study.

As Theodore filled their glasses with the finest alcohol Draco stared at the landscape painting on the wall. His gray eyes slowly took in the vibrant colors and the soft shapes that made the image of a long country road in summer season. The picture was beautiful and entranced him for some odd minutes until he noticed the artist's signature on the bottom right corner.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Said Theodore as he handed Draco a glass. "Sometimes I sit in this chair and stare at that painting for hours. It reminds me of my childhood, you see. As a boy my father would take me to the countryside in the summer for a few days for a bit of fresh air. Brings back fond memories, this painting."

"I see." Draco replied with just a trace of bitterness in his drawling voice.

"I've never been fond of the artist, of course, but his work is brilliant." Theodore admitted with a soft sigh. "I've purchased another painting of his, this one over here." He indicated the painting that hung on the opposite wall. It depicted a small girl sitting in the middle of a garden reading a book. "It reminds me of my Jessica, you see. She had a tendency to sneak off somewhere quiet and read a book. We'd be in a panic for an hour until we finally found her."

"Hm." Draco took a long sip of his drink. "Speaking of the artist, how's old Dean 'Giraffe Neck' Thomas holding up these days?"

Theodore gave Draco a knowing look. "Why do you want to know? I thought you hated him."

"Oh, I do." Draco confirmed with a nod of his head. "I'm just very curious. During the summer I ran into him and his lovely wife at Diagon Alley and they appeared to be having some _marital _problems."

Draco did not bother to try and stop the smirk that was crawling across his face. Theodore laughed in response.

"Oh come on Nott, I know you've got something interesting to tell me! After all, you know everything about everyone."

Again Theodore laughed. "I do. Indeed I do."

"Well then, come out with it!" Draco demanded. "I'm dying to know."

"I'm surprised you don't already."

"What are you going on about?"

Theodore smirked. "I thought you'd know what's going on in the Thomas household. I thought Violet would have told you. She _is _being courted by Thomas' eldest son, isn't she?"

The smile on Draco's face disappeared faster than a speeding Snitch. Instead he scowled. "You are such a bastard, Nott."

Theodore smiled proudly. "So I've been told." He refilled their glasses and they each took a seat in an arm chair facing the fireplace. "Well?"

"Well what?" said Draco as he took a drink.

"Is she being courted by one of his sons?" The smirk on his face had vanished, all playfulness was gone.

"Yes, I suppose so." Draco admitted bitterly after a few moments. "I forbade it but I have no doubt they've been seeing each other anyway. My daughter makes it her business never to do as I say."

"Well, she _is _a Malfoy." Theodore reasoned.

Draco agreed. "I wish she wasn't so much so sometimes."

There was a few moments of silence before Theodore spoke again.

"It must be terribly awkward for you."

"Very." Draco answered shortly. The thought of Dean Thomas' son and his precious daughter being in a relationship made his blood boil, and he decided to change the subject before he exploded. "Is it awkward for you? You know, your son and Ava's niece? They've been together for about a year now, haven't they?"

"Oh. That." He thought for a moment before answering. "No. It hasn't yet been awkward. I thought old Mike Marley would have given my son hell by now but he hasn't. I suppose that's because he's been distracted with his father being in a coma."

Draco nodded slowly. "Ah yes. The old bastard's still in St. Mungo's, isn't he?"

"With little hope of recovery, from what I hear."

"It would serve him right!" Draco decided. He amended when Theodore chuckled a little. "I mean, the man's been giving me shit for nearly two decades. So pardon me if I'm not exactly sympathetic. You won't find me weeping over his grave, but he is the grandfather of my daughter. If I feel sympathy for anyone, it is her."

"Understandable." said Theodore. "But do you think he'll recover?"

Draco thought a long moment, drowning half his glass in the meantime before he confessed. "No."

"Do you think they'll catch Maxine Croft?"

"No." Draco confessed bitterly.

Several silent minutes passed between the two lifelong friends. The silence was comfortable as they stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace and nursed their drinks. It took them a while to come back to the original subject.

"They're divorcing." Theodore said. "Thomas and Patil. They're divorcing."

Draco once again began to smile. "Are they really?"

Theodore nodded. "Mandy is friends with his wife. Apparently he moved out a few weeks ago. He bought some manky old house and renovated it."

Draco's gray eyes were wide with delightful disbelief. "No!"

"Yes!" said Theodore. "And _he _was the one that filed divorce papers at the Ministry."

"_No!"_ Draco repeated. He was suddenly alive with excitement and nearly fell out of his chair. "_He _is divorcing _her?"_

"Yes! I also heard that she's quite the lush."

Draco was now giddy and could hardly sit still in his seat.

"Have I ever told you that you're my best friend. Nott?"

Theodore scoffed. "I'm your only friend!"

"Yes, indeed you are." He held up his glass for a toast. "Here's to only friends!"

Theodore raised his glass as well. "Here's to only friends!"

O-O

Jess and Violet were allowed to have a sleepover that night. They had done these sleepovers almost every week since they were three, with each family alternating being the host. More often than not it was just Violet and Jess that attended these sleepovers, seeing as their families were the closest and they had a lot more in common.

Nott Manor was similar to Malfoy Manor with it's large gardens, grand rooms and elegant architecture. Family portraits lined the walls and ancient heirlooms displayed themselves on every possible surface. The walls were colored a deep green and the floor was made of marble. The subtle scent of sugar and spice could be detected inside. It was warmer than Malfoy Manor, but not by much.

The fireplace in Jess' room was lit and the two were settled into her large bed. The family's sesame-colored Shiba Inu dog called Holly was laying between them, enjoying being petted by the two girls at the same time while they engaged in trivial conversation.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's happened?" Jess asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"What's happened between you and Ty. Aren't you going to tell me?"

Violet stared at her. "How did you know something happened?"

Jess shrugged. "It was kind of obvious. I mean, you two are usually all over each other but on the train back home you never spoke to or even looked at each other. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together. Now tell me, did you two get into an argument or something?"

Violet huffed a tremendous sigh and rolled her eyes before she explained.

"It was all stupid, really. I was just talking to Arthur Winters when Ty came stomping in all angry and was a jerk to Arthur then accused me of cheating on him—which is ridiculous because he and I were never in a relationship to begin with and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jess exclaimed with her palms held up. She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at Violet. "What do you mean by that?"

Violet was confused. "What do I mean about what?"

"That bit about you and Ty never being in a relationship."

"Oh. I meant it just as I said it; we were never in a relationship." Violet answered matter-of-factly, her voice casual and cold. "And I told him so. That's when he stormed off."

Jess gaped at her, her green eyes wide and disbelieving. "How can you say that, Vi?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "I can say that because it's true. We were never a couple!"

"Well you sure could have fooled me!" Jess argued. "What with the way you two were always kissing and hugging and carrying on."

"It was no big deal. Sure we hung out a lot and occasionally kissed and held hands and what not, but we were just friends!"

"Um Vi, that's a _relationship!" _

"It isn't if the other party doesn't agree to it." Violet countered. "He didn't even ask me if I wanted to be his girlfriend—or his _girl _as he refered to me. He never asked, he just assumed!"

"Well I would have too judging by the way you behaved around him—"

"Never assume anything. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me."

Jess ignored her comment and continued. "I mean, if James Potter was going on study dates with me and kissing me all the time and holding my hand I'd certainly assume that we were in a relationship!"

"Well I—wait! Why did you say James Potter?"

"What?"

"You said something about you and James Potter." Violet said, looked at Jess curiously. "Why would you say James?"

Jess's cheeks began to turn pink. "I-I was just using him as an example."

"But why _James?" _Violet stared at her, and a smile slowly spread across her face as she realized that Jess was interested in him. "You fancy him, don't you?"

Jess blushed furiously. "No!"

"Don't lie! You know I always can tell when you're lying!"

"Alright, alright! I fancy him a _little."_

"Since when?"

"Halloween," Jess answered. "But we're not talking about me here. We're talking about you! And you were wrong for saying that to him." Jess spoke her next words louder than normal so she could get her point across, for Violet showed every sign of interrupting. "You may not care right now, but you will when you finally realize how wrong you were and want him back but find that he's moved on—and he _will _move on! And you will be jealous, Violet. And there will be nothing you can do."

Violet was silent but still looked defiant.

"I know you don't believe me now, but you will see eventually. Ty's a good-looking guy and I guarantee someone will snatch him up soon enough." She concluded. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight, Vi."

"Goodnight...Mrs. James Potter."

Jess groaned and buried her face in her pillow. Violet laughed and lay down for bed.

O-O

It was near midnight and Violet found herself unable to sleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Maxine Croft and the thousand and one ways to kill her. She deserved a slow, painful death for sure, but Violet knew she couldn't help herself. She was impatient and she knew when she finally got her hands on the woman she would do a good amount of damage in a very short amount of time.

These murderous thoughts lead to the forbidden subject of ruthless torture, the very same kind that had been inflicted on three generations of the Longbottom family. The Cruciatus Curse. The curse of torture. The curse of inexplicable pain. _Crucio!_

It had been a year since Violet had used the curse on Alice. She could still feel the sound of the word on her lips and the rush of power that raced from the pit of her stomach, to her finger tips, to the end of her wand. She spent this past year trying to deny it, but the moment she cast the spell a foreign and amazing feeling engulfed her. If was though she had complete control of everything, and the world was in the palm of her hand.

It was easy to see why it was a personal favorite of Bellatrix Lestrange. It satiated her need for vengeance and in her opinion was a just punishment for those that deserved it.

And Violet could think of no one who deserved such punishment more than Maxine Croft.

This lead Violet to recall what Theodore had said to her just five days before. Maybe he was right, maybe she was more like Bellatrix than she thought. And maybe she shouldn't have to be ashamed of that. Her great aunt may have been insane and certainly did some horrible things, but it could not be denied that she had been one hell of a woman and a powerful witch. Most of her methods may have been questionable, but she got things done and everyone knew not to cross her.

Violet did not necessarily like all of the things she did, but she did have a strong respect for her and even a bit of admiration. She would have given anything to be even half as talented as Bellatrix Lestrange. Fortunately she had someone in mind that would perhaps help her get there.

Violet slipped out of the bed and quietly padded down the cold hallway to the bedroom that Theodore Jr. occupied. She knocked on the door twice as quietly as she could without waking the others. He opened the door a moment later, and did not look surprised to see who it was on the other side of the door.

"Well hello, Violet. I had a feeling you'd be stopping by to see me." Theodore said with his signature arrogant smirk.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Will you just shut up and let me in? We have a bit of business to discuss."

"Come on in." He stepped aside and allowed her to enter his bedroom.

Violet had never been inside him bedroom before, and it was everything she imagined it would be. The room was pretty much bare except for a large bed, a night stand, and a desk that had uncomfortable-looking office chairs on either side. On the fireplace mantel sat his many plaques and trophies, and above the mantle a Slytherin banner. It was more of an office than a bedroom, with so little personal effects and it's cold stillness.

He started in immediately. "I assume you're here about my offer."

"You assume correctly." She said.

The smirk on his face widened. "I usually do." He took the seat behind the desk and motioned for her to sit down in the other. She obliged and sat down with a sigh.

"So what are you offering to teach me?" Violet asked. "And what do you want in return?"

Theodore maintained his smile. "Everything I know."

"What exactly do you know?" Violet asked. She leaned back in her chair, almost challenging him to prove himself.

And Theodore did not disappoint. He stood up from his seat and took a few steps back near the fireplace so Violet could see properly. One moment later his body had disappeared and instead a black crow stood on top a heap of clothing.

Violet's dark eyes were wide with delighted surprise. "You're an Animagus?! Since when? How long—?"

The crow that was Theodore Nott Jr. suddenly flew over her head and into the walk-in closet. A second later he was back in human form and poking his head out of the closet.

"Will you please hand me my clothes?" He asked. "I forgot to enchant my clothes to transform with me."

Violet ran to give him his clothing and waited impatiently for him to emerge from the closet.

"To answer your question," he said when he finally came back. "I started studying to become an Animagus in my first year. Took me until the end of last year to get it right. But you're a brilliant girl, Violet. If you start now you'll probably be a success in just a few year's time. You'll need mass concentration and dedication, though. This is advanced magic."

"I'm up for the challenge." The two returned to the desk. "Can you teach me anything else?"

"Of course," Theodore replied as if it was the most ridiculous question he had ever heard. "I've been the Hogwarts Dueling Champion four years in a row now; I think I'm capable of teaching you how to duel. I'm also offering my knowledge of everything about the Dark Arts and all of the secrets of Hogwarts."

Violet stared at him for several minutes, fully suspicious of Theodore's willingness to help her. It wasn't like him at all to be so helpful. He had an ulterior motive, and Violet was itching to know what it was. But before she could ask he spoke first.

"Just how far are you willing to go, Violet?" He was serious, she could tell.

Violet was just as serious, and connected her dark brown eyes with his green ones. "As far as it takes."

Theodore studied her face for any hesitation or fear, but he found none. She did not falter as she studied his face in return. Finally, Theodore broke into a small smile.

"Very well. Your lessons start at the start of next term."

Violet nodded but continued to stare at him.

"You still haven't answered my question." She said. "What do you want in return?"

At this he grinned. "Like I said, you're a rare talent and I hate to see talent like that waste away. Everyone is afraid of people like you—people like _us—_so they keep us down and under their control. They won't let us seek our full potential, and it sickens me! Our gifts should be nourished, not diluted."

"And by helping me reach my full potential I assume you'll be rewarded with bragging rights?"

"That too." He held out his hand. "What do you say, Violet? Do we have a deal?"

There was no hesitation. Violet shook his hand and shook it firmly. "It's a deal."

Their deal was struck, but he still held onto her hand.

"By the way, I was also very fond of your mother and would love nothing more than to see Maxine Croft die for murdering her. So when you do finally get your hands on her, send her straight to hell where she belongs!"

"Don't worry, I've already planned on it."


	16. The Honesty Hour

The Winters family's invitation to their Christmas party sat idle on the Malfoy dinner table while the family struggled to make a decision on whether or not to go. All of them were uncomfortable with the idea of being surrounded by Muggles and didn't have the faintest idea of how to dress and behave around them so they wouldn't stand out. Narcissa insisted they should go for the sake of Violet and Scorpius' friendship with Arthur and to not appear rude. Astoria, Violet and Scorpius agreed, but Draco and Lucius were predictably against the idea.

In the end it was decided that they would attend and politely stay for the three hour event. After spending a day Muggle watching for clothing ideas they decided on black slacks and horrible green Christmas sweaters for the men and red dresses for the women. Refusing to dress like her stepmother, Violet instead wore a red sweater with a nice black skirt, green stockings and black dress shoes.

"I don't look completely ridiculous, do I?" She asked her brother in a whisper when their rented car pulled up into the circular driveway.

"No as ridiculous as me!" He replied irritably, pointing to his chest that was sporting a velvet Christmas tree.

"Quiet, children!" Astoria hissed. "Let's try not to draw more attention to ourselves."

"Your mother's right." Draco added. "Let's just go in and try to blend in."

"Blend in." Scorpius mumbled. "If we're the only ones wearing an ugly sweater I'm going to be so mad!"

Astoria shushed him as her husband knocked on the door. The party could be heard even from the front porch steps, and his knock was not heard.

"Why don't these people have a talking gate?" Draco said in frustration as he knocked again. "Really! It's so much more simple _and _secure than just having a door and a stupid little fence!"

"They're Muggles, dear. They're not as sophisticated as we are." Astoria said.

Draco let out an irritated sigh. "Why won't they come to the damn door?"

"They probably can't hear you, Daddy." said Violet. "I think there's some type of device that summons them to the door faster. Some button or something."

"This thing right here?" Scorpius asked, pointing to a small rectangular button on by the door.

"Yes, I think that's it!"

Scorpius reached over and pushed down on the device. The family jumped a little in surprise when a _ding dong! _resounded. Moments later the door flew open and there stood a tall, thin man with round glasses, medium brown hair and a cheerful smile.

"Hello! You must be the Malfoys!"

"Yes we are!" Replied Draco with the best false smile he could muster. "My name is Draco. This is Astoria, my wife. And these are our children, Violet and Scorpius."

"Lovely to meet all of you!" He said as he shook each of their hands. "I'm Jonathan Winters, Arthur's father. Come on inside!"

Jonathan stepped aside and let them inside. Their winter coats were taken to the closet and they were introduced to Cathy Winters and the newly adopted Charlotte. Draco was relieved to discover that he was not the only man to be sporting a hideous Christmas sweater. There was a horde of men in ugly sweaters that welcomed Draco into their ranks, none other than Jonathan Winters knowing that he was a wizard.

Astoria was a hit among the guests. She looked stunning in her red dress and noble looks. It did her ego good to be the center of attention amongst strangers. With his wife and children entertained Draco turned his attention to a painting that hung in one of the hallways. It depicted a group of sailors admiring a group of sirens that were gathered around a rock. The beautiful creatures were waving at the men, with the exception of one. She appeared to be ignoring the men in favor of speaking to some sort of fish.

Draco's insides began to burn at the sight of the odd siren out. The figure of the fish-woman looked shockingly familiar. Even though her back was turned to the view, he recognized the peach-colored skin, the delicate curve of her bare back, and the long golden blonde hair. Only a little of her side profile could be seen but he knew that this siren was his ex-wife, Ava.

Draco's eyes traveled down to the right corner of the painting and saw the artist signature of Dean Thomas. His insides were burning with rage and he was tempted to Apparate straight to Dean Thomas and knock his lights out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Captivating, isn't it?" Jonathan Winters said. "Cathy hates it, on account of the half-naked women and all. I explained to her that it isn't anything sexual, and the point of the piece is how the siren on the rock isn't vain like her fellow sirens. That what makes her even more beautiful than the others and the most desirable. At least that's how I interpret it!"

Jonathan chuckled and Draco just grunted while he glared at Dean's signature.

"The bloke who painted this has created an entire series of companion pieces about this lone siren. This one I have here is just a copy—the originals are on display in his art gallery. I heard a man offered him a load of money for one of his originals, but he wouldn't sell it. It's rumored that the series is loosely based on a true story about a lone siren." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is it true?"

Draco stared at him. "Is what true?"

Jonathan looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before he spoke. "You know, the sirens. Is it true that they exist? I mean, I know this Dean Thomas fellow is a wizard—Arthur told me he's roomed with one of his sons at Hogwarts—so I figured he would know."

Draco frowned but decided to answer. "Yes, she is real—_was _real, I should say."

A mystified smile stretched across Jonathan's face. "Brilliant..."

"Yes. Brilliant." Draco grumbled. "In fact, I'd love to see the rest of these paintings. I think I'll make a trip to Mr. Thomas' art gallery soon. Very soon."

O-O

The Winters' Christmas party was in full swing, with the adults dancing around and singing in a drunken stupor. Arthur and Violet managed to sneak outside to the barn where the family's horses were kept. She had quickly become fascinated by a particular horse, a black-colored creature that had been named Wild Beauty.

"Why have you called her that?" Violet asked Arthur.

Arthur grinned. "Because she's a wild beast! She's a beautiful creature but she's nearly killed everyone that's tried to ride her and she's always making loads of noise. Which is why no one rides her anymore."

"That's sad. She's a magnificent creature." Violet said as she stroked the side of the horse.

"It is," said Arthur. "Speaking of sad, I hope I didn't cause any trouble last week between you and Ty."

He sounded apologetic and Violet rolled her eyes.

"You didn't. It was his fault. He was being a complete jerk. Don't worry about it, Arthur." She could tell he was about to say something else about her argument with Ty, so she quickly changed the subject. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Have you ever wanted to know more about your birth parents?"

To Violet's surprise, Arthur answered quickly.

"Of course I have. I mean, I love my family but it would be nice to know more about my heritage."

"I see," said Violet. She decided to test the waters and press a little further. "And you would want to know _everything_ about your birth parents? Even the bad things?"

He nodded. "Even the bad things. No one is perfect."

"Even if what they did was _really _awful?"

"Yes." Arthur said. "Even if they did something really awful."

"Hm." She tapped a forefinger to her chin a few times, deciding if she should go a little further. "Would you ever meet your birth parents?"

Again, his verdict came quickly. "Yes, I'd meet them. I think it would be quite interesting to hear what have to say and to see who I look like. I've been told I look nothing like my birth mother, so I'm guessing I take after my birth father."

Violet giggled. Words could not describe how elated she felt! With Arthur seemingly ready and willing to meet his birth parents, perhaps this deal with Sarah Croft would be easier. Maybe Arthur could convince Sarah to help Violet with her investigation, and possibly give her the names and locations of Maxine's co-conspirators. Perhaps she could even lead her to Maxine Croft herself.

"What about you?" He suddenly asked.

"What?"

"What about you? If you had the opportunity to meet your great aunt, would you take it? Even though she did awful things, would you still take the opportunity to get to know her?"

Violet was momentarily stunned. No one had ever asked her that question before, and it took several moments for her to even begin the thinking process.

After several minutes she responded with a definite "yes."


	17. The Country House with the Barn

**Warnings: AvaDean fluff, Implied sexual activity, strong language, and angry Ty!**

* * *

_"Are you sure this is safe?" Dean asks, looking skeptically around the old country house._

_"Oh yes, I'm quite sure. I placed protective charms around the entire property. No one will be able to find us." Ava replied with a reassuring smile. "I've always done well in charms class so I think my spells will hold well."_

_"Oh, I have no doubt that they will hold. You've always been ace at Charms." Dean assured. "I'm more concerned about this house. It looks like it could collapse at any minute!"_

_"It won't."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_She smiled. "I just do. Just trust me, yeah?"_

_A smile of his own formed on his mouth. "Oh, alright!"_

_Ava giggled and reached out for him. "Come lay down with me. You look exhausted."_

_Dean took her hands and happily obliged her. He kicked off his boots and lay down next to her on the mattress she had conjured from her magical bag. She immediately curled into him and snuggled against every crevice of his body. Dean held his girlfriend closer to his body and kissed the top of her head._

_"I love you, Ava." _

_His heart fluttered when she told him she loved him too._

_"You know, this place isn't so bad." Ava said after a long while._

_Dean opened his tired eyes and wrinkled his nose. "Are you being serious?"_

_"Of course I am. I mean, I know it doesn't look like much now—"_

_Dean scoffed. "That's an understatment. This place should be condemned!" Ava playfully smacked his chest and Dean laughed. He immediately ceased laughing when she suddenly stood up and began walking around the decrepit living room. He frowned and instantly apologized. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to piss you off. I was only joking—"_

_"I know, Dean." She smiled gently. "I was just imagining what this house would look like if it was fixed up. You know, if we repaired these walls, repainted and cleaned from top to bottom. I think it would be a beautiful home."_

_Dean stared around for a while, his artist's eye slowly beginning to see what Ava was seeing._

_"Yeah, it would be quite nice." He said, getting up to walk around and point at a wall. "A fireplace would go great over here."_

_"We could paint the walls beige and lay down soft white carpet—" She took Dean's hand and ran into the kitchen and dining area. "And a nice bay window could go over there so we can have a view of the lake while eating."_

_They carefully ran up the rickety staircase and Ava opened three bedroom doors._

_"These will be the children's bedrooms—one for each child!" _

_Dean smiled at the thought. "Yeah, three kids. That sounds nice. Two boys and a girl."_

_"And _this _will be our little girl's room." She said as she guided him into one of the rooms. "It's got a beautiful large closet she can hang all of her clothes in, and a chandelier would be nice on the ceiling. She can sit in front of this window right here and look out at the lake. She could have her friends over and—Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_Dean was staring at her with a strange expression on his face and a crooked smile on his mouth. "_ Our _little girl?"_

_Ava smiled. "Yes, _our_ little girl. You do want children, don't you? You know...with me?"_

_Dean was speechless and wanted to burst from the joy that was rapidly swelling up in his body. He closed the small gap between them and pulled her in for a kiss. They lingered for as long as they could before they had to separate for air. All the while the diamond engagement ring he had bought with his savings was burning a hole in Dean's jacket pocket. He thought about dropping down to one knee and proposing to his girlfriend right there in the ragged old house, but decided to wait until a more special occasion to ask the big question. Instead he spun her around and slid his arms around her waist._

_"You know what would be nice?"_

_"What, love?"_

_"A little fishing deck out on the lake." said Dean. "And small playground for the kids—perhaps a barn and a few horses."_

_Ava smiled softly. "Ahh, yes—a couple of cats and dogs as well." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Dean's chest. She sighed softly. "Yes, I can see it now."_

_Dean stared at her while she fantasized about their future together. He was perfectly content at that moment and could have stared at her for hours on end, but then her face slowly fell. Her soft smile faded and her blue eyes were now open and shining with oncoming tears. Dean knew what she was thinking; she was worried about this future they were just speaking of, and if they would even have a future with this upcoming war. It was an awful thought and Dean didn't want to go there._

_"Dean—"_

_"Don't." Dean whispered. "Don't even think of it, Ava."_

_"Dean, if something terrible happens—"_

_"Ava, _no!" _He insisted more firmly. "I don't want to think about this right now."_

_He jerked away from her and walked out of the room. Ava followed, tears streaming down her face and crying out for him to turn around and look at her. She caught up with him just as he was about to walk out of the door and forced herself in-between. She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him still._

_"Dean, look at me!" He refused to look her in her eyes but still she spoke. "If something terrible happens and one of I don't make it, I want you to move on—" He tried to jerk away again but she held him tightly. "I want you to move on and be happy! I couldn't be at peace knowing you were miserable!"_

_"Ava, please—"_

_"Promise me you'll move on and be happy, Dean—"_

_"I won't—"_

"Promise me!"

_Dean was silent, but his eyes betrayed him and leaked a few tears. Eventually he gave a stiff nod. This was good enough for Ava, and she kissed him. He kissed her back with all of the passion he had. He didn't know how or when they had ended up back on the mattress and when he settled himself gently on top of her. All he knew for the moment was that they were both completely bare and engaging in the most intimate of romantic activities._

_"I love you so much." Dean whispered in her ear._

_"I love you, Dean. So much!" Ava said in a hoarse whisper. Her breath hitched in her throat as Dean marked her neck then placed a soft kiss on her lips. He held her close and she relaxed in his arms and prepared to give Dean the most precious gift of herself._

_At that moment there was a scream outside of the old house. Dean and Ava nearly jumped out of their skins and hurried to get their clothes back on. They looked out of a window and saw a round bellied man duelling two men at once._

_"I know him!" Ava shouted. "It's Ted Tonks—We have to help him!"_

_Ava and Dean grabbed their wands and ran outside to help._

Dean was brought out of his memories by Sophia's hand on his arm.

"Daddy, I can't sleep." Sophia complained.

"You can't sleep?" Dean picked her up and placed her on his lap. "And why is that, darling?"

"I don't know."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what is it, Soph?" He asked gently, brushing a silky dark lock across her forehead. "Are you feeling uneasy about spending the night in my new house?"

She did not answer, but buried her face in his shoulder. Dean held his daughter closely and stroked her long hair.

Dean kept his word to Harry and thought long and hard about his marriage and whether he should end it. He spent hours on end arguing with himself, weighing the pros and cons of both choices. In the end he chose to leave and end the marriage. It was a difficult decision, but he went through with it.

Though he felt a sense of relief, it hurt his heart to see his family suffering, especially his children. The usually energetic and happy Nathaniel was suddenly so quiet and solemn. His talkative and vibrant Sophia cried herself to sleep most nights. Ty, his first born, his respectable and loving son, was brooding. Dean could feel the hurt and anger radiating off of him whenever they were in the same room. His guilt was nearly killing him and he wished he could do something to soothe their pain. Unfortunately he knew there was nothing he could do but comfort his children and explain it to them as best he could. Only time and patience could heal their wounds.

Dean held Sophia until she fell asleep. He heard her soft breathing and carried her to her bedroom. He decided to take the long way and carry her up the steps to her room. He decorated Sophia's bedroom himself, laying down soft white carpeting and painting the walls a beautiful purple shade. He bought her a whole new wardrobe to fill her large closet, and hung a beautiful antique chandelier on the ceiling.

He tucked her into the canopy bed that sat across from the large window that over looked the frozen lake. He kissed her forehead and whispered good night.

Dean gently shut the door behind him and made his way down the stairs. Along the way he ran his hand along the walls he repaired and painted beige. He sighed contentedly as he settled into the arm chair that sat across from the fireplace. He picked up his pencil and sketch pad and resumed drawing the blue print for the barn he planned to build in the spring.

Dean had forgiven Ava for hurting him those many years ago. He came to terms with their past and the depth and prosperity of their love for each other. He decided that he would keep the promise he made to her to move on and be happy—for her _and _for himself. Dean even bought that old abandoned country house they took refuge in that night while they were on the run. He fixed it up and made it beautiful again, just like they talked about.

He did have those three children they talked about, two boys and one girl. Dean never got to live out his dream with Ava, but decided to accept the situation for what it was. He was truly happy, and he knew that Ava was happy for him.

He was just about finished with the sketch when Ty came down the stairs. Dean set his drawing utensils down and took a deep breath before addressing his son.

"Hello, Ty."

"Hey, Dad." Ty replied, his voice dripping with poorly disguised irritation.

"What are you doing up? Having trouble sleeping?"

"No. Just getting a glass of water."

"Oh...alright." Dean nervously drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair while his son got his water. He decided at the last minute as his son was about to ascend the stairs to call him back. "Ty, come back here for a moment, son. I want to talk to you."

Ty hesitated for a moment but decided to take a seat on the couch across from his father. He tapped his fingers on his glass while Dean searched his brain for the right words to say.

"Erm...How are things?" Dean wanted to slap himself for sounding stupid.

"Not so good." Ty answered honestly. "The girl I thought was my girlfriend pushed me aside for another guy and my parents are getting divorced. I've been better, _Dad." _He spat that last word out like a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry about you and Violet. You're both young and things happen. I'm sure you'll make up soon. And about this whole divorce business..." Dean took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about all of this, I really am! I know I've hurt a lot of people and I'm truly sorry. If you would give me a few minutes I promise I'll explain everything—"

"Yes, _please _explain!" Ty nearly shouted. "Please explain how you walk out on your wife of fifteen years and your three kids to live in a stupid house in the countryside and mourn your ex-girlfriend! She dumped you twenty years ago, I think it's time to move on! She's been dead for the past five fucking years and you're still painting pictures of her and hiding little keepsakes in your office—your obsession with her in sick, Dad! It's sick!"

"Son—"

The emotions he had been holding in were finally being released, and Ty couldn't stop himself.

"How fucking selfish are you to do something like this? We love you, Mum loves you! How could you do this to us?! Mum is at home crying her eyes out because of you! Why did you marry her if you weren't in love with her? Why did you have us? How could you take back everything you promised? Do you hate us that much?"

Ty was near crying now and shaking. Dean could feel his heart breaking in his chest when he saw his son so hurt and emotional.

"I do _not _hate you, Ty! I love you. I love you, Nate, Sophia and your mum! And I don't regret having any of you kids! I didn't do this to hurt any of you."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because..." Dean sighed. "Because it isn't fair to your mum. I love her, I really do, but I'm not _in _love with her." Ty gave a small gasp at this, and Dean quickly tried to amend. "Your mum is an amazing woman. She's a wonderful mother and a great wife. I love and care for her a lot and that's why I'm doing this. She deserves someone that can give her their entire heart, not just half. I hope she finds her soul mate someday. I don't know who it is but I know it's not me."

"You called me selfish, and to be honest, you might be right. I may be a little selfish but for the first time in a long time I'm being truly honest with myself and I'm happy. It's really got nothing to do with Ava, it's about me and what I need to do right now."

Ty scoffed. "Bullshit it's got nothing to do with Ava! You still love her despite the fact that she clearly didn't love you! Ava never cared about you and her daughter never gave a damn about me. Just get over it and stop ripping apart our family, _Dean!"_

Ty stomped up the stairs, leaving Dean to stare after him in complete surprise. His son had never spoken to him like that, and he didn't know what to do. So he sank down into his chair and prayed to the higher powers for his children to heal and someday understand and hopefully forgive him.


	18. I'll Give You an Opportunity

"Mum, are you alright?"

Hannah Longbottom blinked a few times. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Frank asked. "You've been staring out of the window for the past half hour!"

"Oh yes, darling, I'm alright. I'm just a bit knackered is all." She offered her son the best smile she could muster.

Frank accepted this explanation and continued watching the television. Hannah returned her gaze to the window. She was feeling anxious and couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She knew Maxine Croft wouldn't show up again anytime soon, but that did nothing to ease her mind. She no doubt had sent a few of her people to keep an eye on Hannah, to make sure she didn't flip on them and reveal Maxine's plans.

Hannah looked over at Neville, who was bouncing six month old Evangeline on his knee. Father and daughter were both laughing, both unaware of the danger that was sure to come. Unaware that she, Hannah Marie Longbottom, was a traitor. She had betrayed her friends, her family, her community, and everything she ever believed in when she agreed to aid Maxine. Something epic and awful was going to happen, and she was going to be involved.

In her Hufflepuff heart she knew this was wrong, she could not deny the part of herself that was screaming out for vengeance. A part of her felt like she was justified in doing this, that it wasn't her fight. Hannah hadn't started this after all. It all began with Neville and Ava—_they _were the traitors.

Hannah refused to believe Maxine when she first told her about Neville and Ava's affair. It seemed inconceivable that her shy and bumbling husband would have an affair with the beautiful and popular Ava. The thought of Ava having Neville's child made Hannah want to laugh at first. But the more she thought on it the more it began to make sense. She had long suspected her husband of having an affair, but she never in a million years would have thought the other woman to be _Ava! _Ava, her friend. Ava, the woman that lied to her face when asked if she knew of Neville's indiscretions.

Hannah had not felt such hurt and devastation like that since her mother was killed. She had given Neville everything! Her heart, her hand in marriage, children—everything she could possibly offer. Then he betrayed her for another woman, their friend of all people! Ava Marley had been blessed with everything a woman could ever want in life; good looks, wealth, a successful career and the undying love of many people. Did she _really _have to have Neville too? It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair in the least bit.

Hannah hated her. She hated them both.

But maybe she didn't have to hate them. Not forever, at least. Maybe it wasn't too late, and she could eventually find it in her heart to forgive them. Hannah was a rational woman, after all. She realized that people made mistakes all of the time. Perhaps if they were honest and repented, she could eventually come to terms with them and forgive. Maybe. Ava was dead so that left Neville to tell her the truth. Maybe a simple act of honesty and a sincere apology could salvage her heart...

"Neville, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Hannah asked.

"Um...sure." He lifted Evangeline in his arms and followed Hannah into their bedroom. "What's wrong, Hannah? Are you alright?"

"Yes—No, actually. Something has been on my mind."

Neville sat himself and Evangeline down on the bed and stared at his wife with concern. Hannah took a deep and shaking breath before she continued.

"Neville, I've been thinking a lot about...a-about u-us...and our...you know...r-relationship a-and..." Hannah was quickly becoming flustered and Neville tried to hold her hand but she jerked away. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Neville? Anything at all?"

Neville blinked a few times. "I...What?"

Hannah was on her feet now and looking him in his pale green eyes. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Neville? If there's anything you want to _confess _to, now is the time to tell me!"

Neville said nothing.

He just stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

Finally, he swallowed the lump in his throat and gave her an answer.

"No." he said.

Hannah frowned. She had given him an opportunity to tell the truth, and he had squandered it.

"Neville...I..." Hannah gave up trying to find the words to say. Instead she stormed out of the flat before her family saw the tears in her eyes.

O-O

It was late when Dean finally decided to leave his art gallery for the night. His head was starting to throb and he was losing concentration. He longed for the comfort of his bed and a good night's sleep.

He was just about to lock the doors when in walked the person he wanted to see the least at that moment.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" Dean growled.

"Relax, Thomas. I just came because I heard about your upcoming divorce and I wanted to offer my condolences—or my congratulations, whichever you prefer."

Malfoy smirked, and Dean wanted nothing more than to punch Malfoy in the face like he did the year before.

"Get out." Dean's eyes were shooting death glares at the blonde wizard wearing the three piece suit and an unpleasant smile on his thin mouth.

"Relax, Thomas." Draco repeated. "I didn't come here to fight. I came to ask you a favor."

Dean laughed harshly. He glared at Malfoy. "Do you a favor?! You've _got _to be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding." said Malfoy, doing his best to keep his voice calm.

"And what sort of favor could you possibly ask of me, Malfoy? I'm sure you've got everything you could ever want in that bloody mansion of yours."

"Not quite." He replied sharply. "What I need you to do for me, Thomas, is to stop painting those pictures of my wife."

Dean stared at him. "Your _wife? _There are no paintings of your wife, Malfoy."

"You know damn well I'm speaking about Ava!" Draco snapped.

Dean feigned surprise. "Oh! You mean your _ex-_wife? The one that divorced you twelve years ago?" He shook his head. "Nope, I don't think I can do that."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I enjoy painting her. It helps me cope with things. And she always told me she wanted me to paint her for a gallery piece someday. Now I have the opportunity and the inspiration, so I will continue to paint pictures of her. It's what she would have wanted."

"I'm sure she wouldn't want to be painted half-naked for the entire world to see!" Draco shouted.

"Ha! That shows how well you knew her! For your information, she posed nude for me _plenty _of times!"

Draco's face was now bright red. His jaw tightened and his fists clenched. He took a few angry steps towards Dean, who did not back away.

"You stop painting those pictures of her, Thomas, or else."

"Or else _what?"_

"Or else I will make your life miserable, Thomas. You _and_ that disgusting little son of yours."

"Stay away from my family, Malfoy!"

"Then you let Ava rest in peace and keep that boy of yours away from my daughter!"

"Tyler and Violet will see each other if they want to. And there's nothing you can do about it, Malfoy. So mind your own damn business and stay the hell out of everyone else's. Now get out before I _throw_ you out!"

Draco and Dean glared at each other for the longest time, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually Malfoy decided that it wasn't worth getting into another fight with Dean Thomas, not at that moment, anyway.

"This isn't the end of this, Thomas. You'll be hearing from me again. I haven't finished ruining your life yet!"

With that final threat Malfoy walked out of Dean's art gallery and slammed the door behind him.


	19. The Beginning

**Very short "filler" chapter :)**

* * *

Winter holidays came and went far too quickly. Before anyone could blink it was time to return to Hogwarts. The Malfoy family arrived early to Kings Cross. Violet took a compartment with her usual company of Alice and Jess. She was most uncomfortable when Sonia and Selena also joined them in the compartment. A strange tension had formed between the her and the two. Violet didn't know quite what it was or how it got there, but she knew it existed.

Violet hypothesized that her argument with Ty was the source of the tension. He was their cousin, after all, and most likely heard about the incident. It was only natural that they would side with him on the matter. Even if she was wrong about this, Violet had no desire to speak to either one of them and pretended to be asleep for the entire journey to the school.

Dinner was an awkward occasion. Violet sat herself between Scorpius and Arthur, also avoiding contact of any kind with Nate. For the entire dinner Violet, Nate, Selena and Ty tried their best not to make eye contact with each other. Her nerves were on edge and Violet left the meal early.

An hour later Violet and James were playing a game of Wizard's Chest in the common room when Scorpius burst into the room and went straight to Rose.

"There you are, Weasley!"

Rose glared at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Scorpius sat down across from Rose without an invitation. "That was clever of you, Weasley. I must admit, your little ming game worked."

Rose smirked. "It took you long enough to figure it out."

"Yes. Yes, it did." He admitted. "But I will have you know that it won't happen again. I'm onto you, Weasley!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Malfoy." She stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do."

"I quite agree." Scorpius said. "I saw you during that Herbology test before holiday two weeks ago. You looked like you were struggling. That extra studying is _definitely _what you need, Weasley. Good thinking."

He smiled condescendingly, and Rose's cheeks turned red.

"You are a complete jackass, Malfoy!" Rose snarled. "And I can't wait to beat you in the end of the year exams!"

She stormed off in a huff, and Scorpius grinned.

"The score is Weasley, one. And Malfoy, five."

O-O

It was ten o'clock at night and Violet was preparing to meet Theodore for her first lesson. She took her wand and the Marauder's Map and put them in her pockets. She was about to open the dormitory door to leave she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Violet?"

"Damn!" Violet whispered under her breath. It was Selena.

"Where are you going?" Selena asked.

"I need to meet someone." Violet whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Violet, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Violet rolled her eyes. "About what?"

"About Ty."

She silently cursed her friend but decided to sit beside her on her bed. "What about him?"

Selena took a deep breath. "You know that I've always encouraged your relationship with my cousin, right?" Violet nodded. "Look, I know you two are going through something right now, but...You seem to have a positive effect on him. You calm him or something. And I know you two aren't in a good place right now. But Ty _really _needs you right now. I don't know if you're aware, but his parents are getting a divorce."

Violet gaped at her. "Seriously?"

Selena nodded. "Uncle Dean filed for divorced last month. Aunt Parvati is a wreck! She's been drinking a lot and crying. Christmas was really weird. Everyone was so tense and awkward." She shook her head. "Anyway, my cousins haven't been themselves. Ty especially has been acting strange. He really needs you right now, Violet. So can you please just talk to him?"

Selena's dark eyes were wide and pleading, kind of like a doe begging. Violet hesitated to promise anything, but Selena was putting her on the spot and she wanted to get her out of her face.

"Fine. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Violet!" She smiled and threw her arms around Violet.

Violet briefly returned the hug before swatting her friend away.

"Alright, alright!" Violet said. "I've got to get going!"

O-O

Violet checked the Marauder's Map one last time before she met up with Theodore. She wanted to make sure he wasn't setting her up and tricking her into a prank. Once she had proof that everything was all clear she emerged from the shadows and met with Theodore along an empty corridor.

"So where is this secret place we're supposed to be training at?" Violet asked.

"You'll see in a moment."

Theodore turned to face a seemingly blank wall. Violet stared at him curiously as he shut his eyes and mumbled something. She was about to ask what he was doing when suddenly a door appeared. Violet gasped.

"What the hell?"

"The Room of Requirement." Theodore answered. "Remember where this is, Violet. That's very important."

Without a second to spare he grabbed her arm and guided her through the door. Violet was surprised to see how large the room was, and how it seemingly had everything they would need for her training.

"This is amazing!" Violet exclaimed. "How—"

Theodore held up a hand to silence her. "No time for questions. Now take off your jacket and let's begin."

Violet obeyed, and rid herself of her jacket. Theodore look her in her eyes, his expression dark and serious.

"Welcome to witch training hell, Violet. From this moment forward, your life will never be the same."

Violet stared back at him with no fear.

"Good."

* * *

***NOTICE* If you wish to view my "first generation" character list, please visit my tumblr page, say-alohomora . tumblr . com (no spaces) and follow the link from there :)**


	20. The Hitch in the Plan

The days and nights passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the end of March.

Theodore had not been joking when the training would be difficult. They met after hours each night and trained well into the wee hours of the morning. He was pushing her mentally and physically, filling every possible corner of her mind with magical knowledge. Every night they nearly wrecked the room as he taught her how to duel. Between training and school Violet was being run ragged. Every bone and muscle in her body ached, but she did not mind. She knew it would be worth it in the end.

Violet was exhausted but managed to get out of her bed and make her way down to the Great Hall for a little celebration. It was the thirtieth day of the month and Jess' thirteenth birthday. Alice and Sonia banded together and gave Jess a small birthday party at the Ravenclaw table after everyone had cleared out for the morning. They had somehow managed to get their hands on balloons and other small party favors. Mandy and Theodore Nott Sr. sent a plethora of sweets and gifts for their daughter.

She was surprised to see that her brother had shown up to the party. He was standing a little off to the side beside Lizzie and looking slightly awkward, but he was there. Violet was even more surprised to see that Ty was there. He was sitting at the table calmly and quietly, with a half-hearted smile plastered on his face. Selena was right; Ty was hurting, and he was hurting very much.

Violet had yet to speak to him and keep the promise she made to Selena three months ago. She kept telling herself that she was too busy to talk to him, or that he probably wouldn't want to speak to her. But the truth was that it wasn't a priority for her at the moment. His family issues and insecurities were his own problems, and he'd have to deal with them on his own for the time being. She had more important things to tend to, and she could not admit that to herself. And she wasn't ashamed.

Violet strolled over to the table to join the party. She made sure to avoid eye contact with Ty and the Goldstein twins as she helped celebrate one of her best friend's birthday. Violet thought she had given Jess the ultimate gift when she bought her a book about the greatest witches in magical history, but her gift was outdone when Theodore gave his sister the gift of the complete set of the newest edition of the Encyclopedia of Magic.

Everyone sucked their teeth when Theodore revealed his gift, all irritated with his constant need to show off and out do everyone else. But Theodore just grinned proudly, for his goal was achieved.

"You just have to go overboard every birthday, don't you?" Violet whispered to him as Alice cut the birthday cake.

Theodore smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I have a reputation to keep. Besides, she's my sister. I know I'm tough on her sometimes but I do love her and I will make sure she's happy."

Violet laughed softly at Theodore's rare moment of affection. "Wow. And here I thought your heart was made of ice."

Theodore scoffed. "Not completely. There are a few select people that have wormed their way in and refuse to leave."

His green eyes instantly flickered to Lizzie. Violet nodded when she realized what he meant.

"You really do care about my cousin, don't you?" Violet asked in a hushed whisper.

Theodore nodded curtly. "Yes. In fact, I think I may...you know..."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "You love her? You are actually in love with her?"

Theodore kept his eyes on the table. His cheeks were beginning to brighten with his increasing embarrassment.

"I see," said Violet. "Well, I'm happy for you."

"Hm." That was all he had to say. Minutes passed before the signature smirk once again graced Theodore's face. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"Ty Thomas is jealous."

_"What?" _

"He's jealous." Theodore repeated. "He thinks you're interested in me! He's been stealing little glances and glares over here the entire time." He laughed that condescending laugh that Violet absolutely hated. "How cute!"

Sensitive Theodore was officially gone.

"Well he has absolutely _nothing _to worry about." Violet said with a sneer.

She promptly got up from the table and Theodore laughed again. She said goodbye to Jess and their friends then left for the comfort of a hot bath and her bed. On her way to her dormitory she was knocked over by a frantic Neville.

"Violet! Oh—I'm sorry!" He picked her up from the floor and set her back on her feet.

"What's wrong, Neville? Where are you going—"

"Maxine—We've found her—Meeting—Ministry—"

Violet's heart gave a start. Her legs instantly moved faster to keep up with Neville as he rushed to leave for the Ministry.

"You've found her? Where?"

"France." Neville answered.

"France! Of course! I'm coming with you—"

"No!" Neville suddenly turned around halted her from moving any further. "You're not going with me. You have to stay here."

"But—"

_"No!" _Neville insisted more firmly. "You're not going!"

Violet protested. "But Neville—"

"Absolutely not! It's too dangerous. Stay here and let the adults handle this!"

Neville then Apparated to his office to Floo to the Ministry.

Violet wanted to cry.

Maxine Croft had finally been found. She was about to be brought to justice and Violet was stuck at Hogwarts. There was nothing she can do about it and she hated it.

O-O

The conference room where Harry Potter held the meeting was packed with people. The room was buzzing with the news of the Maxine Croft sighting in France. Among the large group of people was Michael Marley, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas.

"What are Seamus and Dean doing here?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I think _someone_ invited them to come." Hermione jerked her head in Michael's direction, indicating that the person was him.

Sure enough Michael was talking animatedly to Dean and Seamus. It was apparent that he was giving them some kind of orders because he was moving his hands strategically.

"You better get started before Marley takes over, mate." Ron warned.

Harry nodded. "Right then." He stood up on a chair and spoke as loud as he could. "Everyone listen up! The spy we sent to France last month in the suspect's hometown has confirmed that she is in fact living there. I've talked to the French Minister of Magic and he has agreed to allow us to apprehend her in their country. Now, my plan is to—"

"I say we send in a decoy," Michael interrupted. "They say she takes in and trains Squibs, right? Well I think we should use that to our advantage and send a decoy to flush her out. Dean and Shaman over here—"

_"Seamus!" _Seamus corrected in a hiss.

"—will take drink a Polyjuice potion and transform into two small children. We'll dress them up real homeless-like and send them into town with grumbling bellies and a sob story about how their parents tossed them out because they're Squibs. They'll lure her out into the open then we attack!"

Harry held out his hands in front of him. "That's a great plan and all but I'm afraid we can't do that."

"And why the hell not?"

"For one, it's dangerous." Hermione chimed in. "And second, Dean and Seamus can't participate. They're not trained Aurors!"

"We want to help!" Dean protested.

"I know you do, Dean." Hermione soothed. "And I know Ava would have really appreciated you wanting to help capture her murderer, but I also know that she would have wanted you to be kept safe—"

"I fought in the Battle of Hogwarts! I'm a grown man, Hermione. I don't need to be kept _safe."_ Dean argued.

"I know Dean, but—"

"I am _not _staying behind." He insisted. "I'm going to France whether I'm invited to go or not."

Hermione looked for Seamus for help, but the Irishman stood firm by his best friend's side.

"We're not staying behind." Seamus said. "None of us are."

Harry was confused for a moment, so Seamus walked over to the door and pulled it open. Harry's jaw dropped when the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army filed into the already crowded room.

"Oh my..." Hermione gasped.

"Ava was one of us." Luna said in her airy voice. "We made a pact that day in the Hogs Head. Remember, Harry? We promised that we were all in this _together_. We won't let you go without us."

"Yeah," Ava's older sister Elizabeth agreed. "You're not going to catch my sister's killer without me."

"Come on, Harry." George Weasley said. "This is Ava we're talking about."

"Harry."

It was Ginny. She was by his side, wand in her hand, ready to hunt down Maxine.

Harry stared around at his former classmates, his Dumbledore's Army members, his friends. The ones that were still loyal, even after all these years.

"Alright," Harry. "Alright, you all can come. But you all have to stick to the plan."

Everyone agreed.

Harry continued. "The plan is to take her by surprise. We'll set up a barrier around the town limits, magical barriers and people standing guard in certain positions around the town. That way she won't be able to escape. Then another group will raid the town. We'll search every nook and cranny of that town—leave _nothing _unsearched! Remember, this is a _dangerous _woman. And she's got friends, so everyone please be careful. Understand?"

Everyone confirmed.

"Great," Harry said. "We'll have Obliviators on hand as well, to take care of the Muggles. We travel to the French Ministry of Magic by portkey. After that we'll take other portkeys to the location. We leave in thirty minutes, so take care of whatever you need to take care of in that time. We raid at night fall, so be prepared."

O-O

Two Dumbledore's Army members did not join the others at the Ministry. Hannah Longbottom and Parvati Thomas were in the Leaky Cauldron, sharing their marital troubles and having a few drinks. The bar tender serving them was the pub's newest employee, Natalie Gibbs, the girl that was sent to Hannah by Maxine.

"I can't believe he moved out!" Parvati was saying. "After seventeen years of marriage and three kids he up and leaves! And for what? So he could continue being in love with a woman that's been _dead _for five fucking years!" She slammed her hand down on the table. "And then the dead bitch's daughter dumps _my_ son for someone else! I swear, he better not _ever _get back together with her! I don't want him to end up like his stupid father!"

"No," saidd Hannah. "No, you don't." Just then a Ministry owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter in Hannah's hand. "It's from Neville..."

Hannah ripped open the envelope and began reading. Her blue eyes widened when she read what her husband wrote to her.

"They...they found Maxine Croft in France...they're going to capture her...at night fall..."

If Parvati had been paying attention, she would have noticed the terrified looks Hannah and Natalie exchanged.

"Excuse me," said Hannah as she got up from the table. "I have to make a telephone call."

O-O

The plan had gone perfectly. The town was blocked off and the town was being searched. The most important place to search was the cottage Maxine's mother lived in. It was the most likely place she'd be staying. For this he made sure he had Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville by his side. With Michael and Elizabeth flanking them, they burst into the cottage ready for a fight.

The searched the cottage and every area surrounding it.

Their search came up empty.

"Damn it!" Harry screamed in frustration. "She got away _again!"_

"She's nowhere in this shit hole town!" Ron said in disbelief.

"It...it's impossible." Hermione gasped.

Harry's hands were shaking with fury. Every ounce of blood inside of him was boiling. Even Ginny could not calm him.

"It's alright, Harry." Ginny told him. "We'll get her soon."

Harry did not respond. He stormed out of the cottage, frustrated but even more determined to capture Maxine Croft.


	21. Confrontation in Diagon Alley

Violet was absolutely livid when she heard that Maxine's latest escape. She was flabbergasted as to how a Squib could allude capture _twice, _especially from an Auror such as Harry Potter. It was like Maxine Croft was a ghost. She was a murdering menace that could easily escape and make herself invisible when she wanted to.

And that infuriated Violet.

"Hello! Earth to Violet!"

Jess waved a gloved hand in front of Violet's face and Violet was brought out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"She was asking you what you wanted to drink." Jess pointed to the waitress that was hovering above them.

"Oh. Um...warm apple cider, I guess. Extra cinnamon."

The waitress nodded then left to fetch their drinks.

"What's up with you?" Jess asked. "You've been zoning out all day!"

"Nothing." said Violet. "I'm just tired is all."

"I see..." Jess was skeptical. She knew Violet wasn't being completely honest with her, but she learned a long time ago not to pry. Violet would fill her in on her own time—_if_ she ever did tell her. So Jess took the few moments of silence to look around Diagon Alley.

It was still quite cold for April and the snow still fell thick. Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius were visitng Astoria's family for the weekend, so Violet was left in the care of the Nott family. While Theodore Sr. and Mandy did their personal shopping, they put their son in charge of the two girls. Being sixteen and more into his own life, Theodore Jr. was neglecting his duty as guardian and abandoned them in favor of a lunch date with his girlfriend.

School was out for Easter holidays so the streets of Diagon Alley were crowded with students re-stocking their school supplies for the remainder of the year. Several familiar faces passed by the window of the little café they were currently sitting in. Amongst them was Alice and her friends Ashley and Ben. They were throwing snow balls at each other and laughing freely. Another familiar face belonged to Ty Thomas. He was a few shops down the opposite street standing in front of his mother's clothing shop. He was bundled in his winter attire and appeared to have been previously shoveling snow from the walk, for he was leaning his weight on a heavy shovel. He was also having a rather intimate conversation with a girl.

"Violet, look!" Jess whispered, tapping Violet on the arm. "Ty is over there talking to Annaliese Fox!"

Violet gasped. "Oh my God!"

"Let's not freak out!" Jess said quickly. "Maybe they're just friends—"

"Son of a bitch!" Violet shouted.

In a flash Violet was up and running out of the café. Jess scrambled after her, shouting at her to stop and to not go crazy on account of Ty and the other girl. But Jess was shocked when Violet blew past Ty and Annaliese and instead ran after a cloaked figure speed-walking down an alley.

"Violet, wait!" Jess screamed. "What are you doing?!"

Violet had cornered the person in an empty alley and pushed them against the brick building. She yanked the hood back to reveal the face of Sarah Croft.

"Where the hell have you been?" Violet screamed at the large woman. "I've been trying to contact you for _months!"_

"I couldn't risk being found!" Sarah screamed in response. "In case you have forgotten, Maxine has put a price on my head!"

Jess was wide-eyed, terrified and confused. "Violet...What the—"

"Leave, Jess!" Violet barked. "Go back to the café. I'll be there in a little while."

"Violet—"

_"Go!"_

Jess was frightened and hesitated to move, but Violet's demand made her legs move again. As Jess ran back to the shop Violet whipped out her wand and pointed it threateningly at Sarah.

"Where have you been?"

"In hiding." Sarah said. "Now lower that damn thing so we can talk!"

Violet shook her head. "I will not. Where have you been?"

_"Hiding!" _Sarah repeated.

Violet sneered. "Well, while you were _hiding _I found your son!"

Sarah's eyes widened. "You have? Is he—"

"His name is now Arthur. He's been sorted into Gryffindor House."

"And...And he's alright? He is healthy? He's had a good life?"

"Yes. His mum is a lawyer and his dad is a professor at a University. They live in a beautiful house in Surrey and have a lot of pets. Arthur is very much loved. You made the right decision."

Sarah smiled faintly and slid down against the wall. "Thank the Lord!"

"Yes, thank the Lord." Violet said impatiently. "Now back to Maxine Croft—"

"Don't worry, I'll keep my promise and teach you how to fight Maxine."

"I wasn't worried about you keeping your promise." Violet snapped. "In case you haven't heard, she eluded capture _again."_

"I've heard," said Sarah. "You shouldn't be surprised. She's a crafty woman. Your people underestimate her."

"I've discovered that. And that's why I need you to come with me to the Ministry."

Sarah gave a start. "The Ministry? _Why?"_

"To give them information, about Maxine and the other Squib children."

"What the hell for?"

"To help!" Violet growled. "Maxine didn't commit all of the murders on her own. Others participated. If you go speak to the Minister and Head of the Auror's Office and tell them all you know about Maxine and the others maybe they can use the information to find them!"

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can!"

"I can't!" Sarah shouted. "I can't betray them any more than I already have!"

Violet gaped at her. "So what?! They've already threatened to kill you and your son! Arthur is well protected and you can be too. The longer they're roaming free the more danger everyone else is in!"

Sarah shook her head feverishly. "No—_No! _I can't!"

Violet didn't have time for this. Her patience was gone and she was furious.

"You _will _go to the Ministry, whether you want to or not!"

Violet was about to cast a Body Bind spell when there was a sudden and loud noise. Sarah took advantage of the distraction and pushed Violet to the ground.

"Meet me at the Little Hangleton graveyard whenever you're ready for me to teach you." Sarah said before she took off.

O-O

Ty caught Jess in his arms as she ran past him. She was panicked and flustered.

"Jess! What's wrong? Where's Violet?" Ty asked.

"My brother was supposed to—She took off—Lady in the alley—blonde hair—Violet—"

"Sarah Croft!"

Ty took off like a shot. He went around Diagon Alley looking in every alley and screaming for Violet. When he couldn't find her he doubled back and searched for Theodore Nott. He found him walking hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, carefree and unaware that Violet was gone.

Ty charged and pinned Theodore against a building. Lizzie screamed at him to let her boyfriend go, but Ty kept him pinned and lifted three feet from the ground.

"You were supposed to be looking after her!" Ty screamed. "You were supposed to be looking after her and she's gone!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Put me down!" Theodore demanded. He struggled against Ty's impressively strong hold but was unsuccessful.

"Violet! Violet is missing!"

_"What?" _Lizzie shrieked. "Oh my God! We have to find her—"

"She's not missing!" Theodore shouted. "She's right there you fucking idiot!"

Lizzie and Ty turned to see Violet. She was rubbing the side of her head and looking absolutely furious, but she was there.

"Violet! Oh my God, are you alright?" Lizzie screamed as she ran toward her younger cousin.

Ty let Theodore drop to the ground with a loud thud and ran to Violet.

"Violet, are you alright? Did she hurt you? I tried to find you—"

"EVERYONE _SHUT UP!" _Violet screamed at the top of her lungs. Passersby stopped to look, but she didn't care. Jess, Lizzie and Ty stopped fussing over her immediately. "I'm fine! And if anyone asks we tell them I fell." She turned to Jess. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'll explain later."

Just then Mandy and Theodore Sr. arrived on the scene.

"We were looking for you kids!" Mandy said. "Where did you get off to?"

"And what happened to you, Violet?" Theodore asked, noticing the young woman rubbing her throbbing head.

"I slipped on a patch of ice." Violet lied.

The Notts seemed to believe this story.

"Oh, dear." said Mandy. "We better get you taken care of. Your father would be livid if we returned you to him with a lump on your head."

Mandy ushered Violet and Jess from the scene. Before he also departed Theodore Jr. had a scowl and a few choice words for Ty.

"That'll be twenty-five points from Gryffindor when we return to school for putting your hands on me, Thomas."

Ty scoffed. "Take all the points you want, Nott. Just look after Violet and don't you dare hurt her! Or I _will _kick your ass!"


	22. Arthur's Request

It was the evening before Easter and Harry Potter was still in his office. He had been pouring over the file on Maxine Croft nearly all day, desperately trying to find a clue as to where she could be hiding. His eyes were straining behind his glasses and there was a dull throbbing in his head.

Harry removed his glasses and leaned back on his chair. He was tired, but he knew he couldn't stop searching. As long as Maxine Croft roamed free the Wizarding world was once again in danger. Not since the reign of Voldemort had there been so much fear and suspicion. Once again the burden fell on Harry's shoulders.

Harry relaxed to rest his eyes. Soon thoughts of the upcoming holiday ghosted into his mind. He could see the dining table in the Weasley kitchen. It was covered with bowls of delicious food and at it's center was a large, juicy ham. Harry's stomach grumbled it's approval.

There was a knock on the door that pulled Harry from his thoughts. He granted the visitor entry and was surprised to see Michael Marley and his niece Violet.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hey, Mike. What can I help you with?"

Michael indicated Violet. "My niece wanted to speak to you. She says it's important."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Well...erm...alright."

Violet stepped forward and sat down in the chair across from Harry.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Violet?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you."

"Are you?"

Violet nodded. "I think I know where Sarah Croft is."

Harry gave a start. "You do? Where?"

"In Little Hangleton somewhere, but raiding the village to look for her wouldn't be a good idea."

"No?"

"No." said Violet. "That would be stupid. Even if you caught her, she wouldn't tell you anything. That's why I think we need some leverage."

"And what sort of leverage do you have in mind, Violet?"

"Her son." She answered simply.

"Her...Son? She has a son?" Michael said.

"Yes. A son. She gave him up for adoption when he was a few months old. His name is Arthur Winters. He was sorted into Gryffindor in the beginning of the year."

"So you're saying," Harry said. "That we should use her son to guilt her into giving us information?"

"Yes." said Violet. "She knows more than she's telling, and without Arthur she won't ever tell us. She's too afraid of retribution. But if she talks you could protect her and Arthur, right?"

"Of course," said Harry. "But I'm not sure about using a child to get information to solve a case—"

"He'll be more than happy to help. I know him, Mr. Potter. Arthur will want to help and do the right thing. If I could just speak to him about it, I know he'll be willing."

Harry still looked skeptical.

"Harry," Michael intervened. "I think you should take this opportunity. We don't have any other leads and the chances of finding Maxine without Sarah's help are slim to none. We need her help, Harry. We don't have any other options!"

Harry thought on it, but still looked hesitant. After a few moments he gave in.

"Alright, but we have to get his parents permission and if the answer is no then we have to figure something else out."

"Deal." said Violet.

O-O

Jonathan and Cathy Winters gaped at the two adult wizards sitting opposite of them.

"You want to use our son to guilt trip his criminal birth mother?"

"She's not a criminal, she didn't kill anyone." Violet corrected. "Her sister-in-law did."

"Your aunt?" Cathy asked.

Violet and Michael frowned.

"Technically, yes." Violet said through clenched teeth.

Jonathan Winters shook his head. "I wish we could help, but the answer is no. We won't put our son up as a pawn—"

"I want to do it." Arthur said.

His parents gasped. "Arthur—"

"I want to do it," Arthur said. "I want to help."

"But son—"

"I want to help. If convincing Sarah to help is the only way to find this Maxine Croft then I'll do it! Violet is right, the longer she's on the loose the more danger everyone is in. I'd never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you guys or Charlotte. Please! Just let me do this!" Arthur pleaded.

"We'll protect you all, Mr. and Mrs. Winters." Harry added. "You have my word."

Jonathan and Cathy exchanged worried glances before allowing their son to leave.

O-O

It was easy enough getting Sarah to meet her in the graveyard. Violet wrote her a letter and told her she was ready to be trained, with a promise that she would come alone. But was not alone, she had brought Arthur along as well as three Aurors that were hiding. They walked along the paved path until they heard a harsh voice from the shadows.

"I thought I told you to come alone!"

It was Sarah.

Arthur immediately chimed in.

"Sarah, my name is Arthur." Arthur called into the darkness. "I came because I want to talk to you. It's very important. Please, will you give me a moment of your time?"

Sarah circled around them in the shadows for a moment, whispering and crying something incoherent. Finally, Sarah stepped into the moonlight, removing her hood to get a better look at Arthur.

"You look just like your father!" Sarah gasped.

"Violet told me." Arthur said with a soft smile.

Sarah smiled and ghosted her hand over his face as if he was a fragile porcelain doll she was afraid to break.

"Just like your father," she repeated. "Same hair, same nose, same eyes—" She gasped when he realized that he was blind. "Oh, your eyes! What has happened—"

"It was an accident when I was younger. I'm alright, though. Everything is alright." Arthur said. "Anyway, I just came to say thank you."

"What..."

"You made the right decision when you gave me up. I've had a great life and a great family. You couldn't have made a better decision. So thank you."

He hugged her. Sarah lost all control then and cried into his shoulder.

"But I'm in trouble." Arthur whispered into her ear.

Sarah gasped. "Trouble?"

"Yes. I heard Maxine Croft has threatened to hurt me and my family, and...I'm scared. She's already killed so many and put Violet's grandfather in the hospital. The Aurors are having trouble catching her—"

"Honey, I can't—"

"_Please! _You're the only one that can help. She's dangerous! Sarah, you're the only one that can help us. You could save everybody...you could save me."

As Violet predicted, those were the magic words.

Sarah nodded her head feverishly. "Save you—yes, to save you. Of course. My son. Yes, of course! What do I need to do?"

"Come with me to the Ministry. Tell the Aurors everything you know."

"Right! Yes! Let's get going—I will make sure you are safe."


	23. The Interrogation of Sarah Croft

The interrogation of Sarah Croft was held in the beginning of May. Harry insisted on a private questioning, preferring not to traumatize the woman with a room full of intimidating wizards and witches. But the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, insisted on an interrogation in the Wizengamot Court. It was out of Harry's hands, but at least he made sure that no un-necessary people were allowed in the court.

To his surprise, when Sarah was brought into the court room she appeared calm and collected, if not a little nervous. Harry guessed this was because she had been living in a comfortable cell in Azkaban for a month and the fact that she got regular visits from Arthur. The Minister agreed to allow him and Violet in the court room as a tool to keep her calm and encourage her to stay strong. This tool proved successful, for Sarah told the court her story and the history of the Squib Children. When the subject of the murders came up, she seemed to lose her nerve.

"Do you know who is responsible for the murders of Sebastian Riggs, James Jensen, Victor Spicer, Marianne Gibbs, Gilderoy Lockhart and Minerva McGonagall?" Kingsley asked in his deep rumbling voice.

Sarah was quiet for a few moments. Then she looked to her son, who nodded in encouragement. Only then she seemed to recompose herself and answer the Minister's questions.

"Riggs had a son. His name is Henry. After he found out that Henry was a Squib he walked out on the family. Henry's mother died shortly after. Anyway, he saw his father at the market one day and followed him to his home. He waited until he stepped out for a cigarette to kill him." Sarah said. "Henry works at a law firm in London. I believe he goes by the name Henry Wilson now."

Harry and Ron took note if the name and information.

"Caroline and Jennifer Jensen were disowned by their parents when they were seven. Because of the Squib thing, you know. They too tracked their father down and killed him. Both are now housewives with families of their own. Jenny's husband is a primary school teacher in Wales. Mark Hopkins is his name, I believe."

"And Caroline?"

"She will be harder to find," said Sarah. "She lives in America—in New Orleans, Louisiana. Caroline Tibideux is her name now. She only visits a few times a year. If you need any proof she and her sister committed the crime, look in her daughter Jayden's room. Caroline bragged about stealing a ruby ring from her father and giving it to her daughter."

Sarah continued.

"Spicer deserved to die." She said bitterly. "He abused and degraded his daughter everyday since she was three until he finally kicked her out at age seven. Max helped Julie find him, and the rest of the story you already know. She killed her mother as well a few weeks afterward for never caring enough to help her and love her. I'd check the family home's cellar, if I were you. I think that's where she hid the mother's body."

"What is Julie's full name and do you know her whereabouts?" A witch asked from her seat.

"Her name was Julie Spicer, but she might have changed it. She and Maxine have become..._close _over the years, so she'll be wherever Maxine is."

"I see." said the witch uncomfortably.

"What about Mrs. Gibbs?"

"Random victim. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Once Max found out that Draco Malfoy was being looked at as a suspect she stole one of his robes and planted a ripped piece of the robe in the woman's hand. She worked for the Ministry as a Dark Artifacts expert so it was easy for her. She wanted to keep suspicion off of her for as long as possible so she tried to frame him."

"I knew it!" Hermione muttered.

"As for Lockhart, he had many lovers in his youth. One of them was an Auror called Anne Marple. After he got her pregnant and then left her she sort of lost her mind and started cracking from the stress of being a single parent. When her daughter was five she attempted suicide but was stopped by her best friend, Alice Longbottom. Anne's been in St. Mungo's ever since. Her daughter Melinda slipped through the cracks of the system and eventually wound up in our little family. She eventually got a job as a nurse in St. Mungo's in order to look after her mother. When the time was right she killed that deadbeat father of hers. Slit his throat, she did. I think she still works there, too. Her name's Melinda Marple."

"Damn it!" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. "That night at St. Mungo's, Mrs. Longbottom didn't draw an M for _Malfoy_, she was indicating _Melinda!"_

"And Minerva McGonagall?"

This was the biggest question on everyone's mind. The room was dead silent as she spoke.

"Maxine wanted to make a statement. She said the old woman would put up a fight, so she got everyone involved—she asked me but I said no."

"So," Kingsley said slowly. "Minerva was—"

"Collateral damage." Sarah finished. "The old woman let Maxine enter her house without a problem. Max told her that she was ill and needed help. She knew the woman would help her."

There was silence for a long moment before Harry spoke next.

"Anything else we need to know, Sarah?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'm sure you already know Maxine killed my parents, her sister and tried to kill her father."

"Do you have any idea where she's hiding?" Harry asked.

"I haven't spoken to her in nearly a year, and that's when she threatened my son. She moves around all the time. She dislikes living in cities, so she's probably somewhere in the countryside—somewhere isolated. But wherever she is, she'll have her daughter with her, and her girlfriend. Find them and you'll find her."

"And where might we find them?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know about Julie, but her daughter Dahlia loves the London Zoo. She particularly loves the birds."

"Is this all the information you have for us today, Ms. Croft?"

Sarah nodded.

"And this is the truth?" Another wizard asked.

"Yes." Sarah said.

"We'll give her some Veritaserum to make sure." Kingsley's secretary whispered.

"Very well," said Kingsley. "Ms. Croft you will be returned to Azkaban until we find a safe place for you to stay." He then turned to Harry and Ron. "In the meantime, you two take all of the available manpower and go find those people!"


	24. A Very Long Summer

It took them just a few hours to find and arrest Henry Wilson, fifteen hours to arrest Jennifer Hopkins, and a week to locate and arrest her sister Caroline Tibideux. That left Maxine, Julie, Melinda and the rest of their makeshift family still free. Henry and the two sisters refused to give any information on Maxine, but at least they were found and imprisoned in Azkaban. This alleviated some of the media pressure, and Harry's shoulders felt a bit lighter.

This relaxed Violet somewhat, at least for the time being. She even got to enjoy her thirteenth birthday without worrying about Maxine. She'd have the entire summer to prepare to get her revenge on Maxine Croft, and when her estranged aunt was finally dead she'd finish off the rest of Maxine's friends. _And whoever else dares to stand in my way, _Violet thought with a small smile.

"Plotting to take over the world?" Said a familiar voice from behind her. Violet turned around and saw Theodore smiling at her.

"Of course." She replied with a laugh. "What else would I be thinking about?"

"Maxine Croft, perhaps? And how nice her head would look on your mantel."

"Ah, yes. Her head _would _look rather nice above the fireplace. Sort of like having the head of Medusa on display in Malfoy Manor."

"That would be lovely," Theodore said. "But on a more serious manner, what are your plans for the summer? You still need me assistance in magical training, don't you?"

"Oh, of course." Violet said quickly. "I wish to continue our lessons, but I'm going to be taking lessons from Sarah Croft as well—hand to hand combat and Muggle weaponry. She's teaching Arthur this summer as well so he can protect himself against Maxine."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle all of this?"

Violet looked offended. "Of course! I meet with Sarah in the daytime and I meet with you at night. That is if you're willing, of course."

Theodore thought for a moment. "Four times a week would work for me."

"That's perfect," said Violet. "I wouldn't want to ruin your summer or anything."

"No, you won't ruin my summer, but you might just ruin _his _if you don't go over there and talk to him." He pointed to Ty Thomas, who was sitting on a bench not too far away pretending to be interested in a magazine.

Theodore laughed then walked away, leaving Violet to speak to Ty. Even though she really did not want to speak to him, she took a deep breath and approached him.

"Ty, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He feigned hesitance for a moment before saying yes.

"What's up, Violet?" He asked nervously.

She took a deep and agitated breath before speaking. "I just wanted to tell you that I heard about your parents' divorce. I just wanted to offer you my condolences. I can only imagine how painful this is for you, Nate and Sophia."

Ty stared at her in disbelief. "Is...Is that all you have to say?"

Violet blinked back at him. "Yes."

"Really? There's nothing else you wanted to say?"

"No." She replied coolly.

Ty continued to stare at her. His honey-colored eyes moved swept all over her face, desperately searching for any sign of remorse for their argument or desire to want to make up. But he found none. Violet was as cool as ice on a winter day.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a loss for what to say. But after a few minutes he seemed to accept that she would not apologize, and stood up to leave.

"Thank you for your condolences, Violet."

"Your wel—"

Ty walked away before Violet could even finish her sentence. Tiny pangs of guilt shot through her stomach as she watched him walk away. A part of her wanted to hug him and kiss him goodbye for the summer, but he was now out of her sight and most likely not coming back.

But it was now time to gather her things and start for the Hogwarts Express. Violet's trunk was packed, her cat was in his carrier, and both were on a trolley and ready to be taken down to the train. On her way down to the train she met up with Alice and Jess, and unfortunately found Rose and Scorpius in the middle of an argument.

"I bet I beat you, Weasley!" Scorpius was saying.

"There's no way, Malfoy!" Rose countered.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Alice asked with an amused smile.

"The final testing scores," Arthur answered. "Professor Longbottom gave them both their final scores of the year a few weeks early so they'd both shut up about it and stop pestering him." He held up two envelopes in his hand. "Who wants to bet on whose won?"

"Not me." said Albus.

"Me neither." Frank said.

"Oh, just give them to me!" Violet said impatiently. She took them from Arthur and ripped open both envelopes. Rose and Scorpius stared breathlessly as she read both results.

"Well?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Who is the winner?" Scorpius asked.

"You both are." Violet answered.

_"What?"_

"You both won." She handed them each their result papers. "Both your scores are the same. It's a tie!"

_"What?" _

They read their results and compared them with each other. Both looked positively shocked and angry at what they saw.

"What...This is...This is ridiculous!" Rose shouted.

Scorpius agreed. "There must be a mistake! There is absolutely no way you're as smart as me!"

Rose glared at him. "How about a tie breaker, then? A foot race to the train. Whoever reaches the train first is the winner!"

"Fine!" Scorpius said. "_Go!"_

Scorpius took off as quick as a flash, and Rose ran after him, shouting about him cheating to get a head start.

Their friends laughed loudly at them.

"It's going to be a long summer." said Arthur.

Violet agreed.

"Yes, a _very _long summer."

* * *

**End of Year 2! I apologize for how short this one was. I promise Year 3 will be longer! **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
